


The Pretentious Professor

by dreamlivedo



Series: Pretentious Professor [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Professor Tom - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, English Literature - Freeform, Erotica, Eventual Smut, F/M, Georgia, Light Bondage, Macon, Mercer University, Not Beta Read, Professor Tom, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlivedo/pseuds/dreamlivedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://s345.photobucket.com/user/dreamlivedo/media/Untitled1_zps717680fc.jpg.html">
      <img/></a><br/></p>
</div><br/>Arden is student in her final semester at Mercer College in Macon, GA, where she is studying for her BA in English Literature. Her professor seems to have it out for her, or so she believes.
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd. Please forgive any errors. I am always open to comments and suggestions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Arden placed her test on the professor's desk and headed towards the door. She wasn't prepared for this exam at all. She always was one of the first to finish any quizzes or exams but today was the last one. The past two weeks had been extremely difficult for her. Her best friend had been in a car accident and was finally out of intensive care, but still had a long road to recovery. She'd been at her bedside every day as much as she could, which led to her missing classes and falling behind. Arden had decided her friend's life was more important than her GPA, she could always rebuild it but if she lost Sami, she would be devastated. 

"Arden." 

Her stomach sank; she never had gotten used to how her name sounded with his English accent. She had hoped to avoid this conversation, especially with him. He had an air about him that made her dislike talking with him. If she'd met him outside of school, she'd have labeled him a pompous jerk but since he was her professor she tried to remain civil.

"Yes, Professor Hiddleston?"

"You've missed lots of classes and material. Your average has taken a nose dive due to your missed assignments. How do you think you've done on this test?"

"I did the best I could."

"Oh is that so, Arden? So missing classes, slacking off is your best?" he crossed his arms and leaned back against the desk.

"It's the best I can do right now." 

"You've always done well in my classes, one of my top students despite your attitude. What has changed?"

"I've got some personal issues I'm dealing with," she looked down at her feet. 

"Ah, I see. Boyfriend troubles got you down?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but my best friend almost died a few weeks ago. That's why I've missed class."

"Contrary to what you might think, it is my concern. When I see a drastic change in a student's behavior, it is my job to inquire. I see that snarky attitude hasn't been affected by this."

Arden's jaw clenched and she felt a sudden desire to punch him. 'Yeah Arden, that'd be really great for your academic career. Breathe!' She decided it was best to just leave and not say or do anything she'd regret. She turned and headed towards the door but before she could reach it, she heard him smirk. 'What an ass!' she thought as she pushed the door open. 

She left campus and headed to the hospital to visit with Sami. Sami was sleeping when she got there so she didn’t disturb her. She settled into a chair and started reading. A book was never far from her reach; it was her escape.

Around twenty minutes later, Sami began to stir. 

“Hey. How long have you been here?”

“Not long. I was reading while you slept.”

“You should have woke me,” Sami said as she stretched.

“No, you need your rest. That’s when the body heals itself. How are you today?” Arden put her book down and moved the chair closer to the bed. 

“Tired. I had therapy this morning and it wiped me out.”

“I bet so. I’m sure it will get better as you go.”

“Yeah. How are you doing, my friend?”

“I’m fine, now that you are in much better shape.”

Sami smiled while fighting back a yawn. 

“Listen, you get some rest and I’ll come by again tomorrow,” Arden said as she stood and walked to the bed kissing Sami on the forehead.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good company. I’m just so tired.”

“Don’t apologize. Now, go to sleep,” she said as she headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Arden sat alone at a table in the courtyard reading. She overheard some girls at the next table laughing and talking. She tried to keep herself occupied with her book but she heard what they were talking about, Professor Hiddleston. She thought maybe they felt like she did, that he was an asshole, so she listened closely. She was surprised to hear that they were talking about how handsome he was, how sexy his voice and accent were, and one carried on about his hands. 'They can't be talking about him, there is no way,' Arden thought. One of the girls took notice of her sitting there. 

"Hey, aren’t you’re in some of Professor Hiddleston’s classes with me?" she asked.

Arden looked up and recognized the girl, "Yes. I think we are in the same Late Shakespeare and English Novel classes."

"We were just discussing Professor Hiddleston and we all think he’s hot. It’s hard to concentrate in his class, don’t you think?”

Arden shrugged, "I guess he is good looking but his attitude ruins it."

"What?" they all gasped in shock.

"Well he's pretty much a pretentious ass to me whenever I talk to him so that cancels out everything."  
The three girls shook their heads and went back to conversing amongst themselves quietly. Arden turned back to her book and remembered why she didn't talk to these silly college girls. Arden wasn't the typical twenty year old college student. Due to some personal and financial difficulties, she had to postpone finishing her B.A. in English Literature, so she was several years older than most of the students. She’d turned twenty-nine last month.

A moment later she heard a man clear his throat, she looked up and Professor Hiddleston was standing there in front of her. The girls from the other table fell silent and stared at him. 

“May I?” He motioned to the empty chair across from her.

“Yeah, suit yourself.”

“Arden, you don’t have to be so brash all the time,” he said while taking a seat. “I just happened to see you sitting here alone and thought maybe we could discuss your current status in my class, see if there’s a way for you to make up what you missed but now I’m beginning to rethink offering you anything.”

“Sorry. I’m a bit stressed. I’d like to make up my work if the offer still stands.” 

Arden noticed the girls at the other table seemed to all be glazed over watching him. She didn’t understand their fascination with him. There were other professors that were handsome and actually had nice personalities. It was like he knew he was attractive and that made him even more of an ass. He knew the other girls in class swooned over him and she’d seen how he acted towards them, actually like he encouraged their behavior. Maybe that’s why he was so crass with her, she didn’t fall over him and act like a schoolgirl with a crush when she spoke with him. She’d thought about it, maybe if she blushed and acted giddy around him perhaps he would lighten up his attitude towards her but she couldn’t bring herself to sell out like that. She refused to belittle herself just so his ego could be stroked. Could he not handle being in the presence of a strong minded woman that didn’t fawn over him? He’d just have to get over that she’d decided.

“If you’ll promise to not be disrespectful towards me for the rest of this term then perhaps we can work something out.”

“I don’t feel that I’ve been disrespectful towards you.”

“Eyerolls, sighs, snide comments, I see and hear all of those whenever I say something you disapprove of. Those have to stop.”

“I wasn’t aware. I’ll try to stop.” Arden knew exactly what he was talking about but she lied. This was going to be difficult.

“If you will honestly try, then I’ll give you a chance. If you continue with these actions I will not be able to continue this agreement, understood?”

Arden nodded.

“Come by my office this afternoon and I’ll give you your makeup assignments.”

“Alright, will do. Thanks.”

He stood up and began to walk away but stopped beside her, bent down and said, “So do you still think I’m a pretentious ass?”

She froze. Had he heard the conversation between her and the table of girls? Her mind raced thinking if she’d said that about him other times but more than likely not. She didn’t really talk about him to anyone. Before she could think of something to say he chuckled and walked away. She replayed what she’d said to the girls, thankfully that was the worst thing she’d said. At least he was still going to let her makeup some work, she’d have to work on reigning in her attitude towards him which would be difficult.

**

Several hours later Arden found herself standing outside his office door. She paused a moment then knocked, “Come in.” she heard him say, muffled by the door. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled as she turned the knob. 

“So you did decide to show up after all. I was beginning to think you weren’t stopping by.”

“I apologize. Time slipped up on me while I was at the hospital. Are you ready to leave?”

“No. I have many papers to grade so I’ll be here for quite a while longer. It’s fine, have a seat.”

She sat in one of the chairs facing his desk, pulling her messenger bag onto her lap to retrieve a notepad and pen then sitting it down beside her. 

“I made a list of missed assignments that you need to turn in. I’ll give you five days to get those in. You did not miss any tests but you may want to retake the one from yesterday, I should have it graded tonight.”

‘Is he actually being cordial?’ she wondered as she made notes on the list he handed her. “I know I struggled with it so I’m fairly certain I’d like to retake it. When could I schedule that?”

“How about after you turn in those assignments? You can stay after class and take it.”

“That works for me. Thank you.” she quickly made a note. 

“I think for extra credit you could assist me in grading some of these assignments and tests, would you be interested in that?”

Arden was a bit shocked by his offer but smiled and nodded in agreement. She wasn’t going to turn down anything that would help her GPA. 

“Great. I don’t trust many of my students enough to ask for their assistance but I know you understand the material. When do you think you could start?”

“Do you need me right away or after I get caught up?”

“I’m buried under all these,” he said as he motioned to a stack of papers on his desk, “so the sooner the better.”

“Alright. Do you want me to just come by your office when I can or would you like a set time?”

“I’d like a set time, even if it changes daily based on your schedule.”

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone so she could check her calendar. “On Thursdays I can come by after five, on Fridays I can come by after one. The rest of the week I can come by after three.”

He wrote something down, “Just come by at those times then. I only have morning and early afternoon classes all week except for Friday which is only a morning class. Looks like our schedules are pretty similar.” he smiled.

‘Was that a genuine smile?’ This was completely out of character for him, at least towards her. She’d seen him smile at the giddy acting females in class causing them to swoon even more. She forced a smile, “I guess they are. Thank you for allowing me to make up my work and get some extra credit. I’ll come by tomorrow at three. I’m going to head home and get started on these assignments.”

“You’re welcome. Just don’t make me regret it.” he said as she gathered her bag and was walking towards the door. 

There it was, the condescending tone. She knew it was too good to be true that he could be nice. She bit her tongue, turned towards him before opening the door and said, “No worries.” She quickly opened and moved through the door before he could respond with some snide comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Arden spent most of the evening catching up on her assignments. She knew the quicker she got them completed and turned in, the better off she’d be. She’d gotten half way thru them before she decided to take a break and call Jacoby, her friend with benefits. She just didn’t have time for a real relationship right now and wasn’t really sure she wanted one. She just needed sex tonight. 

“Hey Arden. How are things going?”

“It’s alright. I’ve been busy with Sami and trying to keep up with my school work. “

“So how is Sami doing?”

“She’s out of ICU and has been moved to a regular room. She has a long road of recovery, lots of physical therapy but she is doing well.”

“That’s great news.”

“So are you busy tonight?”

“Just watching some movies.”

“Care if I come over?”

“Of course not.”

“Cool. Be there shortly.”

She needed a release, an escape from her life at the moment. She could go spend a little time with Jacoby and not have to think about Sami, her schoolwork or her asshole professor for awhile.

She arrived at Jacoby’s apartment about twenty minutes after their phone call ended. It was nice because since they both knew what the deal was, nobody had to get dressed up, deal with a date and all of that headache. She’d show up, they’d talk a little bit then have sex and she’d leave. She preferred going to his place because he liked to stay after sex when he came to her place and she wasn’t into that. She only needed him for sex, nothing intimate, just the physical. 

“Hey Arden. You look kinda tired. Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“Yes. Just shut up and fuck me.”

“Whoa! Alright then, down to business aren’t we? Not that I’m complaining.”

“You know I don’t beat around the bush.” She pushed him down on the couch and began kissing him. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, my neighbors might hear us in here.”

“Alright," she groaned. 

He could be so damn boring. Always had to be in the bed. Oh well, mister excitement he is not but he knows how to get the job done at least. She followed him to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. She pushed him down on the bed and climbed over him. 

“Damn Arden, you’re more aggressive than usual.”

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?”

“Alright, alright.”

“I think your mouth can be put to better use than talking.”

Taking her hint, he began kissing down her neck and over her breasts. He wrapped his tongue around a nipple and began to suck while his hand trailed over her other breast. She moved her hands down his body and found the waistband of his underwear. She pushed her hand inside and took his hard cock in her hand. She began stroking him and felt him harden further. He nudged against her, she moved so that he could remove his underwear. She was already naked, so she straddled him once he was back on the bed. 

He sat up and she pushed him down, “Just lie back and enjoy the ride tonight.” 

He wasn’t sure about this new side of Arden yet he was turned on more than ever. She needed to be in control tonight. This was the only thing going on in her life right now that she had any control over and she wasn’t about to relinquish that to someone else.

**

Arden dressed and left Jacoby asleep in his bed. She’d stayed longer than she wanted, he had asked, well practically begged her to stay. She didn’t want to start that with him so she snuck out when he fell asleep. She’d just needed a release, and he was just the means to an end. She knew that he secretly wanted more. He’d told Sami one night when he was drunk that he loved Arden but he knew she didn’t feel the same about him. He’d decided that if he couldn’t be in a relationship with her then at least he could have her as a friend and have sex every now and then. Sami had told him that wasn’t healthy for him and that he would get hurt but he couldn’t bring himself to cut ties with her. He would take anything he could get, as long as he could still be in her life. Arden didn’t know all of the details but Sami had mentioned that Jacoby did care for her in more than just a friendly way and told her to be careful with his feelings. She had tried to stop their sexual relationship but she always faltered. She just didn’t have time to date and he was always there and willing when she needed it.

She stopped by the grocery store on her way home to pick up a few things. She got that eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up from the freezer and turned to the man beside her. Her eyes met his and she felt cold chills move down her spine. It was Professor Hiddleston. 

“Out shopping instead of doing your homework?”

“I had to take a break, I’ve gotten half of it completed. Plus I have to eat.”

He stepped closer leaning down to her ear almost whispering, “You know you don’t have to take everything I say so serious. We’re not at school right now.” His breath was hot on her neck and she cringed at him being so close to her.

Arden wasn’t sure exactly how to take him so she stepped back and looked at him forcing a small smile.

“Do you always shop so late?” 

“No, I just didn’t have time earlier today but when I went to my fridge I saw I didn’t have anything to eat so I had no choice.”

“Ah. Well I just finished up grading papers so I stopped by on my way home.”

Arden wasn’t really comfortable with small talk with him. He just made her uncomfortable. “So did you get them all graded?”

He laughed, “No such luck. You’ll still have plenty to help me with. I’ll see you tomorrow at three, correct?”

“Yes. I’ll be there.”

“You know Arden, I think all that extra work suites you. You do seem to have a certain glow tonight.”

He smirked and walked away. She stood there for a second then continued with her shopping. ‘What the hell did he mean by that, glow? Oh hell, there’s no way he knows I just had sex...is there?’ She finished her shopping and headed home. She needed a shower and some sleep and to not think about Professor Hiddleston.


	4. Chapter 4

Arden's day had been uneventful. She had class that morning and had just hung around campus until it was time to work with Professor Hiddleston. She felt the dread grow as the time moved closer to three. She walked to his office, making sure she arrived a few minutes before the set time so to not get off on the wrong foot with him. She wasn't sure that would help, he always found something to nitpick. She shook the thoughts from her head and knocked on his office door. There was no answer. She waited a few moments and knocked again, still nothing. There were some seats in the hall so she decided to sit down and read while she waited. Several minutes had passed and there was no sign of him. 'I bet this asshole is doing this on purpose. Wasting my time...fucker.' she thought as she looked down the hallway. After fifteen minutes, she wrote a quick note and placed it in the letter bin by his office door and left.

She decided to stop by the hospital to see Sami on her way home. Sami was in good spirits this afternoon. Arden didn't want to stress her so they only talked about light subjects. Sami's husband came in shortly after her so she didn't stay too long. Since Sami had gotten out of ICU, she kept the visits short, allowing her family to spend the most time with her and to allow for her to get the rest she needed. 

Arden headed home and started on the remainder of her homework which she completed that evening. She had class in the morning and would turn in the remainder of her work then. He’d given her longer but she wanted to get it all behind her as soon as possible.

**

Arden arrived to class a few minutes early, only the professor was in the classroom. She took a deep breath and walked to his desk.

"Professor Hiddleston?"

He looked up from his desk then leaned back folding his arms over his chest. "Yes, Arden?"

"Here are the makeup assignments you gave me. I can take the test today after class if that works for you."

"Alright. I need to talk to you about yesterday. I wish you would have stuck around longer than fifteen minutes because I have a lot of work for you to do."

Arden had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Did he really think she was supposed to sit around waiting on him? It was his fault for being late, not hers. She thought fifteen minutes was a decent amount of time to wait but she refrained from showing her displeasure with his comment.

He continued, "I need your number so if that ever happens again, I can call you to let you know I'm running late."

She looked at him with an odd face but nodded and jotted her number down on one of her assignments. 

"You will be coming by today at three, correct?"

"Yes. I'll be there at three." 

"Alright. You can take your test after class."

"Thanks." Arden walked to her seat. When she sat down she looked back and noticed he was sitting in the same position and his eyes were still on her. 'What the hell is that about?' she thought. She quickly got her books out and tried to ignore him. One of the annoying girls from lunch the other day sat down beside her. The professor had finally stood and had stepped to the podium. 

"You mean you can look at him in that waistcoat and not think he's sexy?"

"I told you my opinion already. It hasn't changed."

"Something is wrong with you. I'd like him to punish me for being a naughty girl."

She turned and looked at the girl with a look of disgust. 

"What?! I think every female in here is thinking that, except you."

Arden looked around the room and maybe the girl was right. All the females did seem to have a glazed over look. 'Am I missing something?' she wondered. She looked at him again and yes she could admit he was handsome and he pulled off the waistcoat better than anyone she'd seen in person but the thought of having sex with him, no way. All she could think was he'd pick apart every little thing and criticize. What fun would that be? She cringed at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Arden arrived at Professor Hiddleston's office promptly at three o'clock. This time he answered when she knocked.

"Arden, have a seat. I need for you to grade these assignments." He motioned to a small desk in the corner which had several stacks of paper. 

“Do you have a grading sheet or anything for me to go by?” 

“No. You know the material those papers cover as you’ve already taken that class. If you have any that you aren’t sure about, put them to the side and I’ll review them.”

Arden took her seat and looked at a paper from the first stack, this was from his The Study of Poetry class; a class she’d taken a semester ago and excelled in. She started on the mountain of papers in front of her. He walked back to his desk and they worked in silence for an hour or so. 

"Excuse me, Professor. Is there a vending machine close by?"

"Yes down the hall to the left."

"Okay. I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

She hurried down the hall and stopped by the restroom first then went in search of a soda. She felt her phone buzz. A text from the professor. Did you get lost? ‘Did he seriously just text me when I've been gone a whole three minutes?’ she thought. She didn't bother replying, she bought a soda and headed back to his office. As soon as she walked in, "So you don't respond to texts?"

"I was on my way back when my phone went off. I didn't figure there was a need to."

"I see you did find the vending machine. Take the scenic route?"

"No. I had to stop by the restroom first."

"Well you didn't tell me that."

"Do I have to tell you all of my bodily functions?" She couldn't hold it back, she knew she should have but dammit this was ridiculous.

"Arden, what did I tell you about your attitude?"

"Well Professor, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"I think you have a problem with authority. You need to respect me. You are here because you need to bring up your average in my class. I'm doing you a favor, yet you act like you are inconvenienced."

Arden really had to bite her tongue. So now she was to be treated like a child? She felt her blood rushing, her jaw clenched. He noticed her aggravation and waited for her snotty reply.

"No, sir. I understand why I'm here and I appreciate the opportunity to bring up my average." Somehow she’d been able to practice great restraint. Probably because she knew he wanted her to lash out at him.

"Well then act like it Arden." 

"I will."

"Better. Now back to work."

He sat at his desk and watched her for several minutes. He was surprised that she had been able to hold back retaliating at his comments. Perhaps he had underestimated her. She had always intrigued him, he found her unlike the other female students. He’d never caught her staring at him as he’d done with the others. He’d noticed how they all giggled and blushed when he spoke with them, but not Arden. She’d always given him attitude, mostly because he was rather stern with her. He did hold her to a higher standard because he knew she was a promising student. 

He’d pulled her file and found out she was older than he originally thought. Perhaps that had something to do with why she was different than the other women in his classes. She was closer to his age. He wondered why she’d waited to finish college, was there some dark secret past? She was always a good student, turned in her work on time and never missed class so when she started missing classes he truly was concerned. Truthfully, he missed her snarky rebuttals. He loved the fact that he could smirk at something she said and her entire body would tense. He let out a chuckle at the thought, Arden turned her head slightly but continued working.

She had almost finished grading the assignments when she heard him chuckle. She’d refrained from looking at him but she wondered what he found so amusing. He probably was loving the fact that he had such power over her in this current situation. She neatly stacked the papers and walked to his desk.

“I’ve finished grading these. They are separated by class and I included an overview sheet with everyone’s grade listed.”

He was rather impressed that she’d taken this extra step. “Thank you Arden. That will be most helpful.”

She was a bit taken aback by his kind words. “Is there anything else you need before I leave?”

“That will be all.”

She walked back to the desk where she’d been working and gathered her belongings then headed for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at five.”

“Yes, don’t be late.”

She gritted her teeth in frustration and closed his office door behind her. She had not been late once, yet he always had to take those little digs. She decided that she needed to relieve some stress, thankfully her gym bag was in the car. There was a punching bag waiting for her to release her frustrations on. 

**

Arden had worked up a good sweat at the gym but she still felt aggravated. She headed home to get a shower and fix dinner. She decided to text Jacoby to see what he was up to, maybe she could stop by there to relieve some stress later on. Of course he responded in record time as always. She knew she was going to end up hurting him but she still needed him, at least what he could offer. 

“I just got home, debating on what to do for dinner. How about you?”

“Same thing. Want to meet for dinner?”

“Sure. Where did you have in mind?”

“How about Stevi B's?”

“Sounds good. 30 minutes?”

“See you there.”

She finished getting dressed and headed out. Stevi B’s was a pizza place close to the college and near Jacoby’s apartment. She got there before him so she grabbed a booth and ordered a beer. Jacoby arrived a few minutes later and joined her. They ordered a pizza and chatted for a bit while they waited. 

“Did you see Sami today?”

“Yes. I stopped by for a few minutes. Alan was there so I didn’t stay too long.”

“I’m glad she’s doing better. That was really scary.”

“Yes it was. I thought I was going to lose her.”

“I know you did. I was worried about you too.”

“Why?”

“Because you were worried about her and you weren’t sleeping or eating.”

“Well there was no need to worry about me.”

“I did. I can’t help it.”

Arden knew she had to change the subject before he was confessing his feelings for her. “So how’s work been going?”

“It’s busy but I enjoy it. Maybe one day I’ll make partner, but that’s years away.”

“I’m sure you will. You seem to have found your niche with law.”  
The waitress approached with their pizza. Arden was glad the food had arrived, this small talk was daunting. They ate and chatted a bit, she made sure to keep the conversation light. She talked about her classes and that she was now trying to get caught up since missing some classes. She felt a breeze from the door opening and closing and looked around the restaurant, there were a few patrons remaining. Someone sat the booth behind them, the waitress walked over to take their order. A familiar voice came from the booth, she felt herself tense. ‘Not again, why is he everywhere I go?’ she thought. She hurried to finish her food, she wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked when he put his crumpled napkin on the table.

“Um yeah I guess. Are you’re in a hurry to go home?”

“Well no. I thought we’d go to your place,” she said quietly.

“Oh okay. Yeah I’m ready.”

Jacoby went to the register to pay while Arden boxed up the leftovers. When she stood up she tried to not look at the man in the booth behind her but it was useless.

“Arden?”

She stopped and looked his direction, sure enough it was her professor.

“Hey. We seem to keep running into each other.”

“I’d say you were following me but you were here first.”

“Yeah I was. Maybe you’re following me.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, darling.”

She rolled her eyes, “Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow.”

“Run along after your boyfriend.”

‘Oh what an asshole!’ she thought. She hurried out the door and got into her car. ‘Why the fuck is he always around? So much for trying to take my mind off his bullshit.’ 

Jacoby was parked beside her, he came out of the restaurant a few minutes later and got into his car. She followed him to his place, taking the pizza upstairs with her. She sat the pizza down on the kitchen counter while he asked if she wanted anything to drink.

“I better not, I have to drive home afterwhile.”  
“Well you could stay the night, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks but I sleep better in my own bed.”

“So is that why you left the other night?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”

“Listen Jacoby. I can’t do a relationship right now. I thought you understood that. I just need what we have going, nothing more. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Honestly Arden, I’d like more but if this is all I can get then that’s better than nothing. I’ll just have to deal with it.”

“Well if you can’t, let me know. I don’t want any complications, understood?”

“Alright, if it gets too much I’ll let you know.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, that’s why I’ve always been upfront with you.”

“You have, I’ll deal with it.”

“Maybe it’s best I go home.”

“No. Please stay.” He walked to where she stood and pushed her against the wall while kissing her. 

“Strictly physical Arden. I can do this.”

There was a moment Arden hesitated but her desires took her over. That night she saw a different side to Jacoby; he didn’t seem to care if his neighbors heard them. He had her right there on the kitchen table. He took control and was not his usual tender self, he was rough and more animalistic which was exactly what she needed. Finally it seemed he was able to separate the physical from his feelings. She’d been able to get through to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Arden was walking to Professor Hiddleston’s office when her phone buzzed. It was a text from the professor saying he was running a few minutes behind. ‘Great. Why couldn’t he just cancel?’ She took a seat outside his office and waited for him to arrive. He showed up ten minutes later, with that cocky grin on his face. 

“I see you waited.”

“Yes. I got your text.”

“And yet you did not respond. You have yet to respond to a text.”

“I didn’t feel there was a need.”

“Next time, respond back.”

“Ooookay”

“Watch the attitude. What’s wrong, your boyfriend didn’t please you last night?” he smirked.

“Wh-Wh- he’s not my boyfriend,” she was beyond pissed off at this point. His comments were going too far now. “And it’s none of your damn business anyway.”

“Oh you sure are testy today. You need to relieve some of that pent up frustration dear.”

“Look, I’m not here to conversate. I’m here to help you grade assignments and tests. Can I get started?”

“They are stacked on the desk, get to it.”

She tried to work as fast as possible through the four stacks of papers on the desk. She’d been there for less than an hour and had barely made a dent in one stack. 

“How late are you planning on staying tonight?” 

“Well I guess it depends on how much we can get completed. How far have you gotten?”

“I’m still on my first stack.”

He sighed heavily, “Well it looks like we’ll be here awhile.”

She went back to work, she couldn’t stand talking to him anymore than she had to. 

An hour or so had passed when she heard the office door shut, she turned to see he wasn’t at his desk. She decided to stand up and stretch quickly before he came back in. She felt her stomach growl, she’d have to hit the vending machine if they were going to be there much longer. She sat back down just as the door open, ‘whew just in the nick of time’ she thought.

“So Arden, are you hungry?”

“Yes. I was thinking of going to raid the vending machine.”

“Nonsense, we can order something. I have some menus. Come here.”

She walked to his desk and flipped through the menus he had, “What did you have in mind?” 

“I was thinking Chinese. There is a good one that delivers here.” He handed her the menu.

“Alright. I’d like sesame chicken.”

He picked up the phone to place the order and Arden headed back to her desk. She got her purse and fished around to see if she had enough cash on her to pay for her meal. After he hung up, she turned to ask, “Do you have any change? I only have a twenty.”

“You need change for a soda?”

“No, for my food.”

“No need. I’m buying, I mean I am keeping you here late so it’s the only fair thing to do.”

“Oh. Well thanks.” She wondered what he knew about being fair, he didn’t seem to be aware of it at other times.

The food arrived fifteen minutes or so later. Arden had gone to get a soda from the vending area and when she returned the food was sitting on his desk. “Come, sit here where there’s room to eat.” She sat in one of the chairs facing him and opened her takeout container. They ate in silence for several minutes until he spoke. 

“So Arden, may I ask why you hate me?”

Arden looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“Don’t worry, you can answer it truthfully.”

“I don’t hate you. It’s just that you are so condescending towards me most of the time and I don’t understand why. I mean I know I give you attitude but that’s because of the things you say to me. Do you talk to all of your students like that?”

“No, I do not.”

“May I ask why you are like that towards me?”

“I enjoy pushing your buttons. You tense up and I can see your blood begin to boil and you try to hold it back but it usually seeps out.”

“So you do it to get a reaction out of me?”

“Yes,” he smiled.

“But why?”

“Honestly?”

“Of course.”

“You may not have noticed but most of the females in my classes are not like you. They can’t seem to hold a conversation with me without giggling or blushing and frankly that becomes annoying. Yes it was good for my ego in the beginning but I’ve grown tired of it. You on the other hand have never giggled or blushed when I spoke with you so I started throwing in little digs to see if I could get a reaction, and I did.”

“So you really just do it for my reaction?”

“Yes. God knows I’ve grown bored with those flirtatious girls.”

“So then you don’t hate me?”

“Hate you? Quite the contrary Arden. I find you stimulating.”

Arden froze, what did he mean by that? She looked at him questioningly.

“Yes Arden, you heard me correctly.”

“I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

“You’re a bright woman. I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Oh dear God, was he talking about what she thought? No. No way he could be. She had to say something quick to throw off her thoughts.

“So I’m a sort of challenge then?”

“Yes, you could look at it like that.”

She still wasn’t sure how to take his comments so she continued eating. He’d finished his food and was now sitting back in his chair, looking at her. She could feel his eyes on her which made her uneasy so she closed the box of food and stood up. 

“Thanks for dinner.”

“You’re most welcome.”

She moved back to her desk and started on the third stack of papers. She’d been working for a few minutes when she felt him behind her. He rested his hands on her shoulders and she tensed. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

“I wasn’t expecting it.”

“But you’re still tense.” he began massaging her shoulders. ‘What the hell is he doing? And damn, why does it feel so good?’ She felt herself relax and she sighed.

“Ah, that’s better. Just relax.”

“I’m not entirely sure this is appropriate.”

“We’re both adults. I’m just rubbing your shoulders, Arden.”

‘As long as that’s all you do.’ 

He stopped after a few minutes and walked back to his desk. “You can go home, we’ll finish up tomorrow.”

She gathered her things and walked to the door. “See you tomorrow Arden.”

“See you at one Professor.”

**

Arden couldn’t get the events of the afternoon out of her head. Why had he said those things? Why had he decided to massage her shoulders? She’d been trying to finish up some assignments but she was struggling to keep her focus. After a while she decided to go for a run to clear her mind.

The town she lived in had some nice running trails but she hadn’t been utilizing them over the past few weeks. She used to go for a run almost every day until Sami had her accident. Things were slowly getting back to normal so it was time to dust off her running shoes and get back to business. 

The air was thick and humid that night, she was already sweating just walking from her car to the trail. ‘I bet I don’t last long in this muggy mess,’ she thought. She actually surprised herself and ran her usual three miles, but she was drenched. No amount of wicking fabric would work in this weather. She headed back to her car, thankfully she’d brought a towel and water. She chugged the bottle of water down and tossed it into the garbage bin then began toweling off. 

“Not the best weather for a run, is it?”

‘Oh hell no, it can’t be,’ she thought as she turned around in the direction of the voice. ‘Damn.’

“Nope, it’s rather sticky but a good sweat never killed anyone.”

“Yeah I see that you’re all, ahem, wet.”

She rolled her eyes as she flipped the towel over her shoulder. “That’s what happens when you run, you sweat. It’s normal.”

“I didn’t have you pegged as a runner.”

“Oh, why is that? Because I have some extra meat on my bones?”

He stepped closer to her, her body tensed causing him to smirk, “No. Damn you’re snarky tonight. I hope you clear that up before tomorrow afternoon.”

She ignored him, “So what are you doing out here?”

“Same as you, going for a run.”

“Well you better get to it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Arden.”

“Good night Professor.”

“You know that you can call me Tom when we’re alone, right?”

“I don’t know about that, seems odd.”

“Why is that odd? Try it.”

“Alright. Good night Tom.”

“See, that wasn’t so difficult.”

She shook her head as she got into her car.

**

Tom had gone out for a run to try to get her out of his mind, she'd been a constant there over the last few days. He hadn’t expected to run into her there. Seeing her drenched in sweat had not helped his current state and the run didn’t help much either.

He took a cold shower when he got back to his house, thinking it might cool him and his desires down. He sat in his study, sipping on tea and reading, trying anything to occupy his mind of something other than thoughts of Arden. It was quickly becoming a losing battle.

He thought about how she might react to him expressing his interest. She'd said him giving her a massage was inappropriate so he could only imagine how she would respond to his advances; he figured there was only one way to find out. Finals would be in a few short weeks and she would no longer be a student, maybe that would make things easier. The only problem was whether or not he could wait that long.


	7. Chapter 7

Arden rushed down the hallway towards her professor's office. She was running late and knew he would not be happy with her tardiness especially without explanation. When she arrived, his door was open so she walked in, ready for the berating to begin. There he sat behind his desk, he leaned back and folded his arms over his chest giving her a disapproving glare.

"So glad you decided to join me."

"Sorry, I was studying and time slipped up on me."

He reached for his phone on the desk, picking it up and motioning it towards her, "That's what these little things are for, for example, to let people know you're going to be late."

"I said I'm sorry. I left my phone at home today, it's been one of those days."

"Arden, you really need to let me know these things. Is that too much to ask? I was concerned something had happened because you are never tardy."

She furrowed her brow, 'Concerned? Why was he concerned?' she thought. "Oh. Well I didn't think about that. It won't happen again."

"If it does, just text me alright?"

"Okay, but like I said I forgot my phone today so I really couldn’t."

“In the future then.”

She walked to the desk she had been using and started on the remaining stack of papers. She wondered what this new "concern" he expressed was about.

**

The rest of the afternoon in his office had been quiet and gone surprisingly smoothly. Arden finished grading all of the assignments and left around five. She decided to stop by the hospital to see Sami on her way home. Nobody was there so they were able to visit for awhile.

"How are you feeling, Sami?"

"Tired and sore. Bored out of my mind. Please tell me something exciting is going on in your life that you can tell me about. I need to live vicariously through you."

"Oh, well you know I don't lead an exciting live at all. Sorry, I'm a bore."

"I don't believe that for one minute. Tell me about school, Jacoby, anything."

"Well there's really nothing new with Jacoby, you know what that is. I think I finally got thru to him that I don't want a relationship."

"How'd you do that?"

"I guess just repeating it over and over finally worked."

"I worry about him getting hurt, so I hope for his sake he truly does understand."

"I think he does, things were, um, different this last time."

"Details please!"

"I'm not giving you details!"

"Give me something, this is torture!"

"He usually was more the sweet, romantic type of lover but this last time he was more aggressive, it was strictly fucking."

"I know your freaky ass loved that."

"Wellll, of course," they both laughed.

"So how's school going?"

Arden sighed heavily, "I fell behind a little when you had your accident but I'm back up to speed now. Thankfully the one I screwed up the most in, Late Shakespeare, the professor let me make up assignments and get extra credit. That actually shocked me because out of all my professors, I would have never expected him to offer that."

"Is that the jackass you grumble about sometimes?"

"Yes, Professor Hiddleston. He's still a jerk but there is something different to how he's been acting towards me the last few days."

"Like what?"

"I've been helping him grade assignments and tests after class this past week, the first few days he was his typical self but yesterday we were working late so he ordered dinner for us and was civil. Then after we ate and I went back to grading papers, he came over and started rubbing my shoulders."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah. I told him I thought that was inappropriate but he said it's just a massage. I was so tense and it did feel good so I didn't stop him."

"Arden! So what do you think that meant?"

"I have no idea. I can't read him. He asked me why I hated him and I told him it's because of the way he is always condescending towards me. He said he does that just to get a reaction from me, that I'm different for the other females in his classes."

"Hmm, maybe he likes your spunky attitude."

"I don't know. Oh another thing, seems like everywhere I go, he's there. At the grocery store, at Stevi B's, even on the running trails."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I mean yeah sometimes I don't know how to take him but I don't see him as threatening."

"Alright, well just be safe. Now my horny side is coming out, what's he look like?"

"Oh my God Sami!"

"What? I'm gonna be out of commission for awhile but I'm not dead."

"He's a tall, lean, blue-eyed, well dressed British man. I won't deny that his is handsome but like I told that girl in my class, his mouth and attitude ruin it."

"But that can change you know."

"What does it matter? He's a professor and I'm a student."

"So you've thought about it, I knew it."

"No. I was just saying."

"You can't fool me Arden. I know you better than anyone."

Arden shook her head and rolled her eyes but she couldn't deny that Sami was right.


	8. Chapter 8

When Arden got home, she found her phone where she’d left it the night before, on the kitchen counter. She scrolled through the missed calls and texts and saw there were several from Professor Hiddleston. Most of them were texts from earlier when she was late and a few missed calls as well. She also had a voicemail from him which she decided to not listen to. She noticed there was a text from only a few minutes ago; _Going for a run this evening?_

She found herself staring at it for a few minutes before she could even process it. Was this just curiosity or was it an invite, she wondered. 

_I just got home so maybe later on after dinner settles._

A few moments later, her phone beeped with a reply from him.

_Same here. Maybe I’ll see you out there._

She wasn’t sure now that she wanted to go running, yet a part of her wanted to. She fixed dinner then sat on the couch flipping mindlessly through the channels for a bit. Not being able to find anything decent on, she decided to get changed and go for a run.. 

When she pulled in, there were no other cars around. She locked her car then headed towards the running trail, putting in her earbuds and starting her favorite running mix on her phone. She’d been running for several minutes when she felt someone tap her arm. She quickly turned and saw it was her professor. He said something so she took her earbuds out so she could hear and slowed down to a jog.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“No wonder you didn’t slow down! I yelled at you to hold up but you just kept running so I had to sprint to catch up.”

“Oh, well I listen to music when I run, don’t most people?”

“Yeah I guess so. I didn’t think about that honestly.”

“So how much do you usually run?”

“Around five miles usually. You?”

“Three or so.”

They picked up the pace and he quickly ran ahead of her. She felt like his stride was twice hers and to be honest it probably was close to it. She put her earbuds back in and set a steady pace. 

When she reached the one and a half mile marker, she didn’t turn around, she kept going instead. It was very humid that night but she was used to it and decided to push on. As she approached the two mile marker, she saw him heading towards her. She pulled out her earbuds yet again, “Not doing five tonight?”

“No, this humidity is killing me.”

“Still haven’t adjusted to the thick southern heat?”

“I guess not, and it’s only May. I don’t remember it being this bad last year. What is this summer going to be like?”

“It usually isn’t this bad this early. How long have you lived here, in the States I mean?”

“I’ve been in the States for four years and I’ve been here almost a year here.”

“Where were you before here?”

He didn’t respond immediately which caused Arden to fear she’d overstepped.

“I’m sorry, Professor. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“You didn’t, I just need to catch my breath. And it’s Tom, remember?”

She nodded.

“I was in Connecticut before accepting the position here in Georgia.”

“I’m guessing they don’t have much humidity up there, huh?”

“Nothing like this, sweetheart.”

She tensed at the term and he noticed. He decided to not add to her discomfort if he wanted to express his interest to her. They finished their run in silence.

As they approached the parking lot, both drenched with sweat, Tom spoke, “Arden, there is something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“What is it Profes- Tom?”

He motioned to the bench they were walking past, “Have a seat and we can talk.”

They sat down, Arden looking at him, eyes wide. “Arden, I’ve enjoyed getting to know you better over this past week. I appreciate all the work you did, it helped me out greatly. Otherwise, I’d still be sitting in my office grading papers tonight.”

“I’m glad I could help and thankful that you gave me the opportunity to make up my missed assignments and bring up my grade.”

He smiled at her thankfulness, “As I told you, you intrigue me and I think even more so after spending more time with you.”

Arden didn’t know how to react to that statement so she looked down at her hands that she twisted in her lap.

“Look at me Arden.”

She looked up at him, noticing for the first time how beautiful the color of his eyes were. 

“Arden, I feel like there is something between up, a chemistry that can’t be denied. Would you agree?”

“I-I-I really don’t know. We thought we hated each other 2 days ago.”

“Will you at least let me test this theory of mine?”

She tilted her head, not sure what he was implying. She quickly realized as he placed his hand on either side of her face and leaned in, kissing her. She froze for a moment when his lips touched hers. As he pressed his lips against hers she couldn’t deny the flicker of a flame that began to burn inside her. A flame that she thought had died long ago. She kissed him back.

He broke the kiss a few moments later, pressing his forehead to hers and looking into her eyes. 

“Tell me you didn’t feel that and I’ll leave you alone.”

She didn’t speak.

“So you felt it too?”

Going against even sane thought she had, she nodded. 

He kissed her again.

**

As Arden got ready for bed that night, she couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened earlier. She was a bit angry and disappointed with herself for allowing him to kiss her but more so with agreeing with him. She was his student and this was wrong. They had parted ways quietly, and now she wondered how she would face him in class on Tuesday. Their dynamic would be different, no doubt. But no matter how angry she got with herself, she couldn’t deny the spark she felt. She was glad to have a quiet weekend ahead of her and was looking forward to not seeing him for three days.

A few miles away, Tom was thinking about the same events but he was dreading the three days before he would see Arden again. He really didn’t need the drama of being involved with a student so maybe a few days apart would help to get her out of his head. Highly doubtful considering he hadn’t thought about anything else since they’d parted ways earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Arden went to visit with Sami. She was improving greatly and would be going home next week. She still had a long road to full recovery, but being at home would make her life seem more normal. She’d have a home care nurse and a physical therapy sessions but there truly is no place like home. 

When Arden arrived at the hospital the next day, she entered Sami’s room to find she already had a visitor. Jacoby was seated beside Sami’s bed.

“Oh, hey. I didn’t know you had a visitor. I can come back,” Arden said as she stood at the door.

“Arden, it’s fine. You can stay. I need to be leaving soon anyway,” Jacoby said as he stood. 

“It was nice of you to stop by. Don’t be such a stranger next time,” Sami joked as he leaned down to hug her goodbye.

“You don’t have to leave on my account,” Arden said as she sat down her things.

“I figure you two need some bestie time, plus I need to get home and do some laundry and such. Nice to see you, Arden,” he smiled as he walked towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Arden stiffened at the contact and he noticed. The smile dropped from his face as he turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Arden! That poor boy, you just had to break him didn’t you?”

“I did not break him. I have been upfront with him all along. He knew what I wanted and said he was fine with it. And he’s no boy, by the way.”

“He can’t help how he feels. I don’t understand why you don’t want a relationship with him? He’s a great guy, has a good career, good family, and he loves you.”

“LIfe would be easier if I did but I can’t make myself love him. I honestly didn’t think I wanted to be involved with anyone but now-”

“It’s that professor, isn’t it?”

Arden nodded.

“What happened?”

“He kissed me, well we kissed,” Arden said quietly.

“And?” 

“There was definitely something there. Something that isn’t there when I kiss Jacoby.”

“You sure it isn’t just lust?” Sami teased.

“Yes Mother Sami, I’m sure,” Arden rolled her eyes.

“So exactly how did this come about?”

“I went for a run and he showed up. We talked a bit after we finished our runs and that’s when it happened. All sweaty and nasty sitting on a bench and the man kissed me.”

“Well you seem to have liked his sweaty and nasty kiss.”

Arden blushed then laughed, “Yes, I did but now I’m so confused. I’m his student and that isn’t right.”

“You know, if you were a young college student then I’d agree with you on that. Those rules are in place for a reason but you don’t fit into that, and he’s not making you sleep with him for a grade either. He’s around your age, isn’t he?”

“He’s just a few years older.”

“And you’ll be graduating in just a few weeks, so I don’t see much of an issue there. If you have a problem with that, then just tell him and wait until you’re done with school.”

Arden sighed, “I guess you’re right. I don’t know what I want and I’m glad I’ve got a few days before I see him again so I can think it all out.”

“Arden, you need to stop thinking so much and just have fun. You never know what might happen with it. Maybe nothing, maybe you have fun, maybe you fall madly in love and have lots of little smart literary genius babies,” Sami joked.

“Oh my God! You are crazy!”

They both erupted into laughter. Arden left shortly after Sami’s husband came in, she didn’t want to intrude on their time together.

Arden spent the rest of the day running errands. She picked up her dry cleaning and stopped by the bookstore then headed to pick up some groceries. There was a small part of her that hoped that she’d run into Tom, since that seemed to happen quite frequently here lately, but it wasn’t in the cards today.

She arrived back home and settled on the sofa after putting everything away. She looked at her phone, she had a text from Jacoby. 

_Hey Arden. I’d like to talk to you when you have time._

Arden sighed, she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with him but figured she might as well get it overwith.

_I just got home, you can call me if you’d like._

Her phone rang a moment later. 

“Hey Jacoby. What’s up?”

“Hey. I don’t know if over the phone is the best way to do this but I’m going to try.”

Arden took a deep breath, she knew what was coming.

“I’ve thought a lot about what we have going on and I know what you have said all along about not wanting a relationship. I thought I could do it, but I can’t. It’s not fair to me or you. I care about you, hell I love you, Arden, and I can’t act like I don’t. I know you said you don’t feel the same, but do you think we could try?”

“Try what, exactly? You know how I feel, Jacoby. I’ve been honest with you from the beginning. I was afraid you couldn’t handle it but you reassured me that you could put your feelings aside and I trusted you. You can’t help how you feel and I can’t help how I feel.

Jacoby sighed heavily, “I figured you’d say that. So you don’t want a relationship, or is it that you just don’t want a relationship with me?”

“I love you as a friend but nothing more. I’m sorry.”

“Alright. I’ll get over it, I guess. But we can’t be together anymore, I can’t handle it.”

“Okay, I understand. Please don’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you. Goodbye, Arden.”

“Goodbye.”

Arden put her phone on the end table and let out an extended breath. She knew she’d hurt him, not something she’d planned on doing but she’d seen it coming. She turned on the television and tried to zone out. 

Several hours later her phone chimed with a text.

_Run tonight?_

She found herself smiling then berated herself for doing so. Sami’s words played over in her mind, “Stop thinking and just have fun” so she decided maybe it was time to do just that.

_I wasn’t planning on it but now you’ve put the idea in my head._

A moment later, _Then maybe I’ll see you out there._

_Maybe…_

Arden changed into some running clothes and shoes and headed out to her car. The night air was thick and heavy, she knew Tom would be complaining about it while they ran.

When she arrived at the running trails, his car was the only one in the lot. She got out and started towards the trail when she heard him call her name. She turned around to see him just exiting his car.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were still in your car.”

“Yeah, I just had parked when you pulled up,” he said while walking towards her. “I’m not sure this was a good idea, it’s worse tonight that it was two nights ago.”

Arden laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“When I walked outside tonight, I thought that you’d be complaining about how humid it is.”

“Well, you have to admit it’s horrible,” Tom smiled.

“Ah, suck it up. People have been dealing with this for years,” she joked.

“Hmm, you seem to be in a good mood tonight.”

“My friend Sami is doing better and gets to go home next week. That makes me happy.”

“That’s great news. Is that all that makes you happy?” he asked as he stepped closer to her.

Arden felt her heart begin to race, she wasn’t sure what he was getting at or what he was going to do but she knew she wouldn’t mind if he kissed her again.

A “Huh?” quietly escaped her as he put his arms around her and pulled her close to him, bending down to kiss her. His lips pressed against hers gently before he deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing over her bottom lip then sucking it into his mouth causing Arden to moan into the kiss. She opened her mouth slightly to allow him in and he took the invitation. His tongue massaged against hers while his hands moved to her hips, squeezing them gently. Her arms were around him, her hands moving over his shoulders. Her legs were shaky from the nervous energy rushing through her body. She pulled away from the kiss, needing to slow things down.

His eyes searched hers, “Something wrong?”

“I, I just had to stop. That was getting a bit intense,” she said as she looked down.

He reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, “Arden, darling. That was nothing compared to what I’d like to be doing to you.”

She gulped and blushed, she was thankful it was dark outside so he wouldn’t notice.

He smirked, “Does that surprise you? I thought I’d made my intentions pretty clear.”

Arden was confused. What was it that he wanted? Did he just want sex or did he want something more? She figured there was only one way to find out.  
“So what’s your deal, Tom? Do you want to take me back to your place, have a good fuck then send me on my way?”

Tom was taken aback by her brazen question but quickly composed himself. “Oh you wish that’s all I wanted. I have so much more in mind for us than that.”

Arden narrowed her eyes, “Like what exactly?”

“I want to have my way with you every night and you with me. There will be no sending anyone on their way.”

“Oh. But-”

“Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”

“I’m still your student though. I don’t want either of us to get into trouble.”

“I know, that’s why we will wait until you have graduated. It’s only a few weeks. A few weeks that will be very hard for me, but I will survive as long as I can kiss you on our nightly runs.”

Arden’s head was in the clouds and she felt somewhat dazed at what had just transpired. His eyes never left hers as he pulled her back to him for another kiss before whispering in her ear, “Does that sound alright with you?”

“Yes,” a heavy whisper into his ear before he claimed her mouth again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW. Hope you enjoy.

When Arden arrived to class that Tuesday morning, she wasn’t sure how Tom would be. This would be the first time they would be together on campus since things had changed between them. The two had decided to keep things on the back burner until she had graduated, which was less than two weeks away. He didn’t seem able to keep his hands off her when they met at the running trails the past few nights, and honestly she was having a hard time thinking about sitting in his classroom and not being able to touch him.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She looked around, thankful there were other students already in their seats. She made her way over to her usual spot, unpacking her books and notes after she sat. She glanced up to see the professor, he was reading over something with his brow furrowed in concentration. Arden’s eyes lingered on him; he was sitting sideways behind his desk, his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. One elbow propped on the desk, with his hand curled at his right temple, the other holding the paper he was reading. Today he was wearing his usual attire, a white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black dress slacks. She wondered if he had every article of clothing tailored, because everything fit like it was made specifically for his body. A body she so desperately craved to touch now. My, how things can change in just a few days. 

As she sat there, her mind drifted to thoughts of him kissing her after class. He sat her on his desk and moved his hands up her thighs, and under her dress as he nipped and kissed her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her, feeling his hard chest pressed against her softer flesh. 

“Arden? Are you with us?”

Arden shook her head, “What? Oh. I’m sorry Professor. What was the question?”

He tried to hold back a chuckle, “I asked if you were able to finishing reading The Tempest since the last class.”

“Yes, I finished it yesterday,” she said as she gave him a glaring look. He already knew the answer, they’d talked about it last night.

“Great, has anyone else completed the reading?”

Arden wondered what he was getting at, he must have seen her in a daze and decided to call her out. She decided she need to not daydream again in his class, this may be a difficult two weeks.

When class ended, Arden tried to leave quietly along with the rest of the students. She figured the less time they were together on campus, the better. She’d been able to get away this time.

Tom looked up and found her seat empty as the students filed out of the room. He’d hoped she’d stick around after class ended, but she must have hurried away. He didn’t think too much of it, perhaps she had somewhere else to be. They could talk later. He did wonder what had her so distracted when class started. Maybe the same thing that was keeping him awake at night, at least that’s what he hoped. He gathered his things and walked to his office. Once he was inside, he sat in his chair and started to review his notes for his afternoon class. His mind quickly wandered back to Arden. Today she’d worn a short floral cotton dress which looked phenomenal against her sun-kissed skin. Her legs had looked so soft, so inviting while she sat there on the front row with them crossed. He had just wanted to touch them, to run his hands under the hem of her dress and up her thighs. The thought of the sounds she would make as his fingers brushed over her skin. 

“Damn man, get ahold of yourself,” he spoke, though no one was there to hear him. 

He hadn’t pined after someone in years. Sure he’d had lovers since relocating here but none weighed on his mind like Arden did, and they hadn’t even be intimate yet. There was just something about her, the way she blushed in class when he’d caught her daydreaming drove him wild. An air of innocence that he knew wasn’t the entire truth. He knew by the way she kissed him at their nightly meetings at the running trails that she was far from innocent. 

He decided to text her, maybe she could come by his office before he had to leave for his next class. Knowing there was a good chance she would refuse his invitation, he decided to concoct a story to get her to stop by.

_Do you have time to come by my office for a few minutes? I need to discuss one of your makeup assignments with you._

Arden was sitting in the library when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw the text, taking a deep breath, she responded.

_I’m at the library. I can be there in five minutes._

She grabbed her things and headed towards his office. Worried about what was wrong with her assignment, not thinking anything off hand.

She arrived to find his door ajar, she knocked lightly and heard him tell her to come in. He was standing at the bookshelf next to the door. He moved behind her to close the door and lock it, which she did not notice.

“So, Professor, is there a problem with one of my assignments?”

“Well not exactly a problem. I’d just like to make sure you understand the material. I believe you do, but I’d like to give you a little quiz,” he raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Um, okay.” Arden moved to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk but he stopped her.

“No, I need you standing for this. It will be an oral quiz.”

Arden’s eyes grew wide. She felt a tingle of desire spread over her and the blush spread over her cheeks. 

“I thought we agreed, we were going to wait until I graduated?”

Tom laughed, “Oh we are. This is just a little fun. Something to hold us over.” 

He winked at her as he stepped closer, “Now, here’s my dilemma, today you sat in my classroom in that lovely dress with your sexy legs on display and I could hardly concentrate on my lecture. I noticed when I started class, you were a bit distracted yourself. May I ask what was on your mind, darling?”

Arden took in a jagged breath and released it before speaking, “I was just in another world.”

He bent his chin down and cut his eyes at her, “Another world? Was I part of this other world?”

Arden didn’t speak but she nodded slightly.

“And what exactly was happening in this other world?”

She looked down at her hands that she was twisting, “You’re really going to make me tell you?”

He lifted her chin so that she would look at him, “Yes. I want to hear what you were fantasizing about. Please tell me, Arden.”

Arden kept his gaze as she began to speak, “I was thinking about you sitting me on your desk after class, kissing me.”

“Mmm, tell me more,” the lust in his eyes growing with each passing minute. He stepped closer, their bodies touching.

“I was on the desk, my legs wrapped around you while your hands moved up my thighs, under my dress. I pulled you tightly to me as you kissed my neck.”

“That sounds very hot. Is that something you were wanting to happen? You sure made a quick exit when class was over.”

“We can’t,” Arden stepped back, bumping up against the desk.

“Maybe not in the classroom, but here in my office is a different story.”

“Someone might walk in.”

“You realize there’s a lock on the door, which I already locked,” he stepped to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “I can’t wait, Arden. I need you.” His lips moved against hers and she tried to fight against her own desire. She tried to think about the situation at hand but his hands were now squeezing her hips and his tongue was pressing against her lips and she caved. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his. He picked her up and sat her on his desk, spreading her legs apart so he could stand between them. One hand slipped under her dress while the other caressed her breast. She moaned at the sensation. Her hand gripping his bicep and another on the back of his neck. She felt his fingers skim over her panties and she gasped, breaking their kiss. He looked at her and smiled before attacking her neck with kisses. He kissed down her neck, sucking and nipping on his way down to her collarbone. His hand now toyed with the strap of her dress, pulling it down and allowing more of her skin to be exposed. His mouth quickly moved to the uncovered skin, placing hot kisses while his other hand slid inside her panties, causing Arden to buck her hips forward. 

“Hmm, someone is sensitive and eager,” he smirked.

Arden could only glare at him.

“And also very wet,” he smiled at her as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

Now both hands were under her dress, pulling her panties down. She lifted her hips off the desk and he slid them down her legs, putting them in his pocket but before she could protest he quipped, “Those are mine now.”

With a mischievous grin on his face, he began kissing up her left thigh. Slowly he made his way up as he pushed her legs further apart and placed them over his shoulders. Arden put her hands behind her and leaned back on the desk as he pressed a gentle kiss on the area where her thigh met her hip. He looked up at her and their eyes met as he moved to flick his tongue over her clit. She gasped, throwing her head back and he delighted in her reaction. His tongue moved over her folds, tasting her arousal, then he began gently sucking on her clit. She cried out, he had to pull back and shush her. Even though they were in his locked office, the walls weren’t soundproof. She nodded that she understood but she wasn’t sure if she could keep quiet. His tongue felt way too good. She moaned as he continued his ministrations, he slipped two fingers inside her causing her to cry out again.

“Darling, if you can’t be quiet, I’m going to have to put my free hand over your mouth. Don’t get me wrong, the sounds you make are divine but I don’t want someone overhearing us.”

“Okay, I’ll try but no promises. You’re just too good at that,” she panted out.

“Well let me get back to it, then,” he smiled up at her as his lips and tongue moved back to her center. He began working his fingers in and out of her wet heat, moving them in a come hither motion. Arden bit down on her fingers to try to stifle her cries of pleasure. His fingers moved against the sensitive area inside her while his tongue continued to stimulate her swollen clit. She felt the pleasure building and knew she was close, her legs were now shaking.

“Oh God, I’m close. Please don’t stop.”

He began working his fingers and tongue faster and he felt her walls tighten and spasm as the pleasure washed over her body. She moaned his name and other non-coherent words as she came. He stood up slowly and wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue and she moaned again. Her hand moved between them and she rubbed the bulge in his trousers causing him to moan into their kiss. He pulled away from their kiss.

“Oh darling, I’d love for you to continue, but I have a class,” he looked at his watch, “in ten minutes. I have to leave here now to make it on time.”

Arden looked at him, pouting. “How are you going to class like that?”

He laughed, “I’ll manage.”

“Alright. Well can I have my underwear back now, please?” she said as she stood.

“No. Like I said, those belong to me now,” he smiled widely as he wiped his face with a handkerchief and gathered his things for his next class.

“You’re serious? What am I supposed to do the rest of the day, go around with no underwear? I have a class this afternoon.”

“Hmm, maybe I should have taken them off you before my class, that would have been fun.”

“You’re impossible,” she said as she walked to the door. 

He stopped her before she could open it, turning her around and pressing her against the door, his lips claiming her mouth once again.

“So, was that as good as your daydream?”

She smiled coyly, “Much better.”

They left his office, both headed different directions but both with wide smiles.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but I needed a build up for the next chapter.

Arden was now sitting uncomfortably in her next class. ‘Damn him and his ‘they’re mine now’ bullshit!’ she thought. She tried to keep her focus in class and not let her mind wander back to what had happened between them. She was failing miserably, her mind kept going back to the sight of him on his knees, his head between her thighs, his talented tongue doing things to her she was sure had never been done before, at least not that well. ‘Snap out of it!’ she told herself.

After class ended, she decided to go home. She’d had enough of worrying about the wind catching her dress and her flashing the entire campus. She checked her phone and saw a text from Tom.

_Are you out of class?_

_Yes. I was a bit uncomfortable so I think I missed half the lecture._

_Oh, poor baby. So that’s all that had on your mind?_

Arden thought, ‘Damn him, he’s so sure of himself.’ She got into her car and replied.

_Yes, that’s all. I don’t know what else could possibly have had me preoccupied._

Tom smirked at her response, ‘So you want to play that little game, game on.’

Her phone buzzed, this time it was a call. 

“Yes?”

“So you’re certain you had nothing else filling that pretty mind of yours?”

Arden sighed, “Nope, not a thing.”

“Hmm. Where are you right now?”

“In my car. I was going home to get some underwear since someone decided to be possessive.”

“I think you should come back to my office. I’m sitting here at my desk, thinking about how you looked sitting atop it, and the sounds you made,” his voice low.

His words causing her to falter, she took a deep breath, “I can’t.”

“You can’t or you won’t?” 

“I have some things I need to do this afternoon, plus we need to be careful. I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to meet up on campus.”

“I think you worry too much, but I do see your point. Why don’t you come over to my house tonight? I can cook dinner for us.” 

“I don’t know. I think we should wait, it’s only less than two weeks away.”

“It’s only dinner, Arden,” his tone matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I know that’s what you said. I just know how things can change.”

“I can control myself, darling. Are you afraid you cannot?” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

She huffed, “Of course I have control.”

He laughed, “Then join me for dinner tonight. I will text you my address. Please arrive at six.”

“Okay. Do I need to bring anything?” She figured she’d offer but she seriously hoped he didn’t ask her to cook anything. She wasn’t a fan of the kitchen. She did what she had to in order to survive but it was not something she enjoyed.

“No, I’ll take care of everything. Just be on time is all I ask.”

“Of course I’ll be on time. I don’t know why you always throw that at me, I’ve never been late,” she felt her anger begin to grow. He really knew how to push her buttons.

“I bet your pretty face is getting red and your eyebrows are furrowed right now,” another smirk.

“You’re still doing this to get a reaction? I thought we were past that,” she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

“It’s still so much fun. It would be more fun if I could see you. But I’ll wait.”

“I don’t have time for this. Bye.”

“Bye, Arden. See you tonight.”

She hung up and headed home. She was beginning to wonder what she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I promise, the next one will be longer. Ah, the dinner date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may not be what you were expecting but I needed to get some backstory. I hope you enjoy.

Arden entered his address into the GPS app on her phone and mapped the route. He lived on the northeastern side of Macon, near the country club. It would take her about twenty minutes to get there, so she planned accordingly. 

She dressed in black shorts, a purple tank top and sandals. She had decided to wear her hair up, in a bun. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving her apartment, deciding she needed a necklace. She picked one of her favorites out of her jewelry box, a Tiffany heart key necklace her dad had given her when she graduated high school, all those years ago. She smiled at the memory, then gathered her purse, sunglasses and keys to leave.

On the drive into his neighborhood, she began to wonder why he came all the way downtown to run. The trails by the river were close to where she lived, which is why she chose to run there. She thought it would have been more sensible for him to have run in this area. God how she was beginning to stress. ‘I should have worn something with sleeves, I’m sweating like a whore in church,’ she thought.

She pulled up to his house on Brae Burn Lane at 5:50. He’d told her to pull around to park at the garage and to come to that door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A dog began to bark inside the house, then Tom opened the door.

“Hello, Arden. Please come in. Don’t mind Eros, he’s all bark and no bite,” he moved so she could enter the house. Once inside, he gave her a warm hug and a quick kiss hello. She was then greeted by a very friendly golden retriever whose tail seemed to emulate a helicopter. She knelt down to pet Eros while Tom returned to the kitchen. 'He named his dog after the God of love, oh brother,' she thought.

“So, I take it you didn’t have any trouble finding the place?” he called from down the back hall.

Arden stood and walked down the hallway and entered the kitchen. A room full of dark wood cabinets, granite countertops, and stainless steel appliances. She took everything in as she answered, “No, no issues. This is a nice area, I was enjoying driving around. It’s much different that downtown, where I am, that’s for sure.”

Tom was busy at the stove, she couldn’t quite pin the aroma of what he was cooking but it smelled heavenly. 

“That’s good. Yes, it’s rather peaceful here. I needed to be far enough away from the college but not too far. I hope you’re hungry, I may have cooked too much,” he said turning to see her standing at the island. “Have a seat, sweetheart. It’s going to be a few more minutes before we’re ready to eat.”

Eros was at her side, he hadn’t left since she walked in. Tom took notice, “I think I may have some competition. He seems to be laying his claim on you.” Just then Eros put his head in Arden’s lap.

“He’s rather adorable. Soft and cuddly too.”

“Are you saying I’m not?” he cut his eyes at her.

“I plead the fifth.”

“Hmm, I could take that several ways, darling,” he turned back to the stove. “Would you like something to drink? Wine, beer or something else?”

“Water would be fine. Thanks.”

He walked to the refrigerator and returned with a bottled water. He handed it to her and hesitated a moment. 

“You look lovely this evening. I am going to try to behave but patience isn’t my strong suit.”

“Just remember, good things come to those who wait,” she quipped.

He rolled his eyes, “If you say so.” He returned to the stove and said everything should be ready and told her to take a seat in the dining room. She asked where the restroom was and he showed her to the half bath just off the kitchen.

When she returned, he’d already brought their plates out and was now returning with a bottle of wine. He pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit, she obliged but this wasn’t something she was accustomed to. He poured them both a glass of wine, then took a seat. Arden took in what was on the plate in front of her, asparagus stuffed grilled chicken with hollandaise sauce and roasted red potatoes. 

“This looks and smells amazing,” she smiled.

“Thank you, now take a bite and see how it tastes.”

It was heavenly, the look on her face told him so without her having to speak. He couldn’t help but smile. They chatted over dinner and dessert, which was a chocolate souffle that almost made her eyes roll back in her head. Watching her enjoy that was priceless. He’d seen that same look earlier today.

They retired into the living room, Eros laying at Arden’s feet.

“I think he’s in love with you,” Tom said as he sat on the sofa beside her.

“Guess he's true to his namesake. Animals have always loved me; I’m like Snow White I guess,” she shrugged.

“Snow White, interesting. So are you waiting on your Prince Charming?” 

“What, to save me? I didn’t eat any bad apples,” she laughed.

“Well some people think they need to be saved. I don’t seem to get that impression from you, though. You seem very strong willed and independent. Have you always been like that?” He wanted to know everything about her. This was far more than anything strictly physical. Yes, of course he wanted that too, but he wanted to know her. What were her dreams? What was her childhood like? What did she think about before she went to sleep? All those little things.

“I guess I have always been like this but more so after my dad died. I didn’t really have much choice after that,” she said quietly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d lost your father. Is your mother still alive?”

“Yes, but I don’t know her. She left when I was six months old. It was only Dad and I, and my grandparents. They were great. I remember living with them when I was really young. My parents had me when they were teenagers, I wasn’t planned. They didn’t get married but they were together when I was born but I guess my mother couldn’t handle it and took off. I’ve never had any type of relationship with her. She tried to contact me after his accident but I didn’t talk to her. I figured if I’d lived almost twenty years without her, I didn’t need her now. Maybe that’s wrong of me, but it’s just how I felt. I know Dad tried to contact her when I was younger but she never responded. I just didn’t want her to come into my life, I'd get attached and then she would leave me again.” Tears filled her eyes.

“Oh, Arden darling. I am so sorry,” he pulled her in for a hug.

“You didn’t ask for all that, I’m sorry. I got carried away,” she pulled back.

“No, I want to know all there is to know about you. It means so much that you are able to tell me these things.”

“I don’t usually tell to many people about my life, I just keep quiet. I don’t want any pity.”

“Well thank you for trusting me. So your dad passed away while you were in college? Is that why you had to stop?”

“Yes. I couldn’t afford it on my own. I was living with him at the time, in order to save money. I worked part time but that wasn’t enough for me to pay all the bills and continue with school. I took a semester off, one semester became two, then it was seven years later before I was able to afford to come back. A few years ago, I was lucky enough to get a writing and proofreading job with a small publishing company in Atlanta that allows me to work remotely and to set my own work schedule. It all worked out in the end.”

“Wow. I knew you’d taken time off, I looked at your file but I had no idea it was for these reasons.”

“You looked at my file?” she looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, I did. I told you that you intrigue me so I wanted to know more and I thought I’d start with your academic file. And honestly, all that did was create more intrigue.”

“Oh, well that file isn’t going to tell you about the real me,” she forced a smile.

“I know that now. Do you mind me asking what happened to your dad?” he asked hesitantly, taking her hand in his.

“No, it’s fine. He was in an automobile accident one night. A drunk driver hit him, he died instantly. For that I’m thankful, he didn’t suffer. He was someone that never sat still, always on the move. He enjoyed running and pretty much lived outdoors. He was a good man. The first man I ever loved.” Her tears fell freely now as she continued to tell stories about her dad.  
A short while later, Arden decided it was time to change the subject, she was tired of crying. Plus she was afraid this was getting way too serious of a discussion.

“So, enough about me. How was your childhood?”

“It was tragically very normal. My parents were married for some years before they had me. I have a younger brother who is an engineer. They all still live in England, I’m the only one to jump ship,” he smiled.

“Why did you “jump ship” as you call it?”

“I wanted a change. I needed to spread my wings without pressure from my family. They are loving but they have their own ideas of what I should be doing. They were starting to ask about grandchildren and at the time, that was the farthest thing from my mind. Now, I’d entertain the idea but back then it scared me to death to even think about it.”

“You want a family?” she asked inquisitively. 

“One day I hope to get married and have a family of my own. Don’t you?”

“Honestly, it scares me because of what my mother did. What if I’m like her? But then another part of me thinks, hey, this is your chance to correct her wrong so I’m conflicted. Plus I’ve never been serious enough with anyone to actually consider it.”

He looked at her with total admiration. He knew it must be hard for her to think about with all she’d been through. 

“Arden. I think you’d be a great mother. You would never let your children feel the pain that your mother put you through. You’d emulate your father, who from what I can tell from the wonderful woman sitting before me, he did one hell of a job with raising you.”

“Thank you, Tom. I sure would hope so,” her heart felt overjoyed at his kindness. She wondered how she’d read him wrong all this time. She thought he was a crass, cold heartless bitter man but that wasn’t the case at all. 

She leaned in and kissed him gently. His hands moved around her and pulled her close. She broke the kiss and smiled at him, “Now remember, we both know how to control ourselves.”

“I know, all in time my darling.” 

She rested her head against his chest as he leaned back on the couch, her arms wrapped around his waist and his toying with the tendrils of hair that had fallen from her bun. Eros was sound asleep at her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, at least the last section anyways

Sami was now at home and had taken up residence in the spare bedroom due to continuing to need a hospital bed. 

“I know you’re glad to be home,” Arden said as she curled up in the chair by the bed.

“Oh God yes. Nobody coming in poking and prodding every few minutes. Alan has been great, he’s such a good nurse,” she smiled at her husband who’d just walked in with a snack for her.

He laughed, “Of course I’m a good nurse, I had to play patient with my big sister all those years so I learned a few things.”

“This kind of ruins the whole playing doctor fantasy I had,” Sami joked.

Arden and Alan both laughed. The three of them talked for several minutes before Alan had to leave the room. He’d been able to work from home so he could take care of Sami but he was needed on a conference call. He excused himself and the two women continued their conversation. Arden filled Sami in on everything that had been happening with Tom. 

“You do realize you’ve been smiling the entire time you have talked about him, don’t you?”

“What? I didn’t notice,” she blushed.

“I’m glad you took my advice and are enjoying yourself. From what you tell me, he seems to be a decent guy. I’m a bit surprised that you opened up and told him about your family, but you must have felt safe enough to tell him. You are a pretty good judge of character.”

“But I thought he was a pretentious ass, I was so wrong on that,” Arden sighed.

“No, I think he led you to believe that because it got a reaction from you. That man knows exactly what he’s doing. I already like him.” Sami sat up in the bed, adjusting the sling on her arm, her face grimaced. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a bit sore. That damn therapist is gonna be the death of me,” she laughed.

“I do think they tend to be a bit sadistic.”

“Thanks an understatement!”

**

The past week had proven to be difficult but they had been able to keep their budding relationship under wraps while on campus. Arden didn’t lag behind after class, so that they both were able to avoid the temptation. She also refused to visit his office. That was until her last day of class. She finished her final exam in her afternoon class then walked to his office. She knew he’d be there, his last class would have been overwith for a while now.

She knocked lightly on the door and heard him give the okay to come in. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He looked up at her, a bit surprised. She shut the door and locked it. He noticed, dipped his chin down and cut his eyes up at her. 

“What?” she asked innocently.

“You know exactly what. Don’t play coy with me. You come in here looking all innocent and lock the door. I know better,” he stood up and rounded the desk to get to her but she was already moving towards him. 

“I’m officially done with classes!”

He scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, kissing her before setting her feet back on the floor. 

“Darling, I’m so glad. Not only for what this means for us, but that you have completed your degree.”

“Thank you,” she kissed him again.

“We must celebrate tonight!”

“I thought maybe we could celebrate right now,” she winked.

He groaned and leaned back against his desk, “As long as I’ve had to wait, I want to have you in my bed where you can moan and cry out and not need to hold anything back.”

“Really? I thought maybe we could try out the desk again,” she raised her eyebrows and smiled.

“Oh you little minx, you are going to be the death of me,” he pulled her body close. 

“Well, then maybe I can take care of you right now? If you promise to be quiet."

“I make no promises. Seriously, I have the entire evening planned for us.”

Arden was a bit shocked at his refusal. Her body language shifted and he took notice. He lifted her chin, “Arden, love. Do not think because I’m not having you right here and now means I do not want you. God I ache to touch you, to be with you. But I want everything to be perfect. Okay?”

She looked into his eyes and nodded. No man had ever made her feel that way with just a look. She had to break eye contact before she threw him down and had her way with him regardless of what he said. 

She turned and sat down in one of the chairs. “So what do you have planned for us?”

“We’ll be having dinner at Natalia’s then we’ll go to my place for some champagne and celebrations,” he winked.

“And what do these celebrations consist of?” she asked playfully.

“The celebrations are clothing optional, nudity highly preferred.”

“Is that all?”

He pushed off the desk, placing his hands on the chair arms and leaning over so his face was inches from hers, “No, I will bring your body so much pleasure that you will beg me to stop. You will be screaming my name until your voice breaks.”

She felt a chill run up her spine but refused to fold. “I would never beg you to stop.”

“Is that so? I think we may have to test this theory tonight.”

“I’m all for it. So what time is dinner?” she smiled.

He shot her a killer smile, “Six. I will pick you up. Pack a bag, we may not come out of the house for a few days.”

**

Arden went home to get ready for their date. She showered, dried her long hair and put on the new lingerie she’d bought specifically for this occasion. She’d found a gorgeous bra and panty set that was made of pale yellow lace and silk. The bra was of the balconette style and had matching cheeky panties. The dress she’d picked out was sleeveless, periwinkle with a v neck in both front and back with a princess seamed waist. The skirt was full and had applique ruffles. She paired it with some strappy heeled sandals. She sprayed some perfume on and put on some makeup. She threw a change of clothes in a bag along with a toothbrush, some other toiletries and a pair of flip flops. She was double checking she had everything she needed, when there was a knock at the door.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Tom was standing there with a bouquet of wildflowers in front of him. He was wearing a dark blue oxford with black trousers. HIs five o’clock shadow seeming a bit more prominent that what she remembered earlier in his office. He was wearing sunglasses but took them off as he stepped into her apartment. His eyes never leaving her.

“You look absolutely stunning, darling. Oh, these are for you,” he finally handed her the flowers.

“Thank you. Let me put them in some water before we go,” she walked into the kitchen and he followed.

After retrieving a vase from under the sink, she filled it, put the flowers inside and set it on her table.

“They are beautiful,” she said turning to him. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. 

He broke the kiss and groaned quietly, “Damn, whose bright idea was this? Dinner, what was I thinking?”

“I would say we could skip it, but you were adamant today in your office when I had other ideas,” she smirked.

“Of course,” he sighed. “Alright, let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Sure, “ she led them back to the living room where she picked up her bag and purse.

**

Dinner at Natalia’s had been wonderful. She’d had Salmone Alla Griglia which was heavenly and Tom had Bistecca Di Vitello. They’d shared a bottle of wine with their dinner and were now driving back to his home. The car ride was rather quiet, he reached over and took her hand in his and caught her eye briefly and smiled before returning his eyes to the road. She was nervous, but not one bit hesitant about what was to come. They pulled into his garage several minutes later.

Once inside, Eros ran around Arden in circles until she stooped down to pet him. Tom laughed, “I think he’s worse than me. I mean, I wanted to run in circles around you when I walked in your apartment, but I didn’t think that was appropriate.”

Arden laughed as she stood up, “I guess I would have petted you if you’d done that.”

Eros now satisfied with the attention he’d received, left them to head off to his usual spot in the living room. “Oh damn, I should have gone with my gut instinct then!” They laughed. He poured them both a glass of champagne then made a toast.

“To new beginnings, new experiences and new relationships. May we have all our hearts desire. Cheers!”

They clinked their glasses, and took a sip; their eyes never leaving one another’s. Tom sat his glass down on the counter and pulled her body flush with his, his lips claiming hers. She shifted against him, setting her own glass down and wrapping her arms around him. His hands moved over her body, one to her neck, his fingers in her hair, the other gripping her hip. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth then released it as he slid his tongue over her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around one another, the kiss becoming more intense, more needy. Arden moaned as his hand cupped her breast. Her hands splayed over his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. They broke from the kiss, both breathless. Arden slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her, she smiled up at him.

“I think we should take this to my bed,” he took her hand and led her down the hall.

Once inside his bedroom, Arden tried to take in the details of the room. The dark wood furniture, the wrought iron bed and grey walls. This was definitely how’d she’d pictured his bedroom, it was modern with a touch of classic style, masculine but not overly done. She turned back around to face him and was met with lust filled eyes. He walked towards her like he was stalking his prey, her eyes grew wide. His arms were around her and his body against hers as he kissed her then moved to her neck. His hands moved under her skirt and he grabbed her ass with both hands causing her to yelp. He snickered then looked at her with an evil grin. She shifted and began to pull her dress up and he stepped back, his hands dropping from her body. She removed her dress and threw it across the room. He now took in the sight of her lingerie clad body before him.

“So sexy,” he said as he stepped closer and placed kisses on the swells of her breasts. She began working on the buttons of his shirt and he stood up to help her along. His shirt, trousers, shoes and socks quickly joined her dress across the room. Her hands moved over the bare skin before her, tracing over his chest and abdomen. He moved his hands over her back and unhooked her bra, slowly pulling it from her body. His eyes roamed over her breast then his hands followed. 

He began walking her backwards then tossed her on the bed, causing her to shriek. He pulled her shoes off and tossed them over his shoulders then stood for a moment looking her over before he crawled over her, slowly kissing up her body. His tongue flicked over her left nipple then her right. She arched off the bed as he took one hardened bud into his mouth. He rolled the other in between his fingers, causing her to moan. His fingers moved in circles down over her stomach until he reached her panites. Dipping his fingers under the lacy band, she lifted her hips and he slid them down her legs. He stood and removed his boxers as she looked at him, their eyes locked.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said as he climbed back over her body. Her legs spread as he now lay between them, her thighs around his waist. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

“Tom, I need you,’ she panted.

“I need you too, Arden.”

He shifted between her legs and pressed his fingers into her folds where he found her to be ready, he slowly pressed into her, his thumb moving over her clit. “Please Tom,” she begged.

“Tell me what you need.”

She moaned, “You. I need your cock inside me, filling me. I need to feel you.”

He smiled and moved off her to retrieve a condom from the nightstand. She watched as he rolled it on, taking in the sexy man before her. He moved back between her legs, pressing into her wet center in one smooth thrust. She gasped, the sensation of being filled by his thick cock almost too overwhelming. His breath caught and he stilled for a moment. Arden began rolling her hips which encouraged him to move within her. HIs thrust began slowly, he looked at her beneath him, her eyes were on him. He kissed her as his pace increased. She lifted her legs up higher and tilted her hips causing a new sensation. “So exquisite. Absolutely splendid,” he whispered.

His hand moved between them and began rubbing her clit, she cried out. “Oh Tom!” His thrusts now hitting her perfectly along with the extra stimulation, she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. He increased the pressure on her clit and his thrusts, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she moaned. “Just keep doing that, I’m close. So close.”

He felt her walls tighten down on him and felt the sharp pain of her nails digging into his skin, that only drove him wilder. His thrust now erratic as an orgasm overtook her. Her muscles spasmed around his cock as she cried out, he could no longer hold back. “Oh fuck!” he cried out as he came. 

He looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him who was breathless and flushed. He kissed her gently before moving off her to discard the condom. He quickly rejoined her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her body tightly against his, her head resting on his chest.

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“I feel fantastic. That was wonderful. How about you?”

"You are truly amazing, Arden. I’ve never felt so good, and that's only round one," he kissed her forehead and they drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

They were awakened a short while later by the doorbell and Eros’ barking. Arden rolled over as Tom sat up, “Stay put, I’ll get rid of whoever is at the door.” She sat up and watched as he walked to the dresser and put on a pair of pajama pants, opened the bedroom door and rushed down the hallway. She glanced around the room looking for her dress, she knew it was here somewhere. She heard Tom speak and could faintly another man’s voice. Arden climbed from the bed, passing by their discarded clothing at the foot of the bed. She grabbed his shirt from the floor, slipped into it and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later, she emerged to find Eros waiting with his tail wagging.

“Hey there buddy,” she said as she petted him then walked back to the bed. She sat on the bed, propping the pillows up and resting against the headboard. Eros rested his head on the bed beside her outstretched legs, “Oh, I think you might be a bit spoiled.”

“He is, very much so.”

She looked up to see Tom standing in the doorway. He walked into the room, looking her over, “I must say, my shirt looks much better on you.”

She smiled at him, “Well I thought I should put something on.” She looked him over as he approached. Her eyes fell to the pajama’s, which sat low on his hips, the sight of his lean yet defined body causing her to unconsciously bit her lip. He noticed and smirked as he sat down on the bed.

“Darling, you can walk around my house naked anytime you feel like it. Isn’t that right, Eros? Neither of us mind.”

Arden laughed, “Oh, is that so?”

“Most definitely,” he said as he moved his hand up her exposed thigh and under the shirt. He leaned over her, his lips brushing over her neck while his hand continued its slow ascent. His other hand moved to her neck, pulling her closer to him as he ravished her neck, causing her to moan. Eros barked.

They both laughed. “Well I guess we can’t do that with him around, jealous dog,” Tom joked.

It’s alright, I could use a glass of water anyway. I didn’t want to come out in front of your company.”

“That was just my neighbor, I forgot he was coming by to drop off his keys. They are going out of town for a few days and he asked me to keep an eye on things. I’m sure if you had come out dressed like that, he would have stayed much longer,” he chuckled.

“And that’s why I stayed put, I want you all to myself,” she stood from the bed.

“Ah, yes. I feel the same, darling, but I do have to share you with Eros,” he added, following her to the kitchen.

“But of course!”

**

The two returned to bed after letting Eros out one last time. They lay in bed talking, Arden’s head resting on his chest, her hand tracing patterns along the waistband of his pajamas. Tom was propped up with one his arm bent behind his head and the other stroking through her hair. They both felt completely content in this moment.

Arden shifted so she could look at him, “Tom?”

“What is it, sweetheart?” a bit of concern in his voice.

“I think we need to talk about a few things,” she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Okay. Is something bothering you?” he raised up and leaned back on the headboard.

“No, it’s nothing bad. I just want you to know that I take birth control and I just had my physical and tests, everything was fine.”

“Alright, that’s good to hear,” he let out the breath he’d been holding.

“I just wanted you to know. Have you been tested recently? I guess we should have talked about this before we did anything but I think we both got caught up.”

“I have, but it’s been a while. I can schedule an appointment for a full screening. We did use protection though.”

“I know. You wouldn’t mind going to get tested?”

“Come here,” he reached his arm around her and pulled her to him in an embrace. “Have you been thinking about that the whole time we were lying here?”

She pulled back, looking into his eyes, “Maybe. I just felt like we should talk about it.”

“And you’d be correct in that. I’m fine with getting tested, darling. I will go next week if at all possible. In them meantime, do you want to wait?”

“No, we can use protection. You’re not getting off that easy, mister,” she laughed.

Arden leaned in and kissed him deeply. She hadn’t felt this intimate with a man in a long time. Sure, she’d had Jacoby to fulfil her needs but this was so much more than that and quite honestly, it terrified her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to add warnings for light bondage and blindfolding, nothing extreme and 100% consensual, just putting it out there is case that isn't your thing. Hope you enjoy.

The next morning, Arden awoke to an empty bed. She climbed out of bed, put his shirt on again and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She stood in the entryway and watched him cooking breakfast. She found herself smiling as he hummed while flipping pancakes. Eros jumped up from his sunny spot by the french doors and ran to her causing Tom to look.

“So, how long have you been standing there?” he asked as he took two plates from the cabinet.

“Just a few,” she smiled walking over to him for a kiss.

“Mmm, good morning. You woke up just in time, everything is ready. I thought I was going to have to bring you breakfast in bed.” He prepared their plates.

“Well that would have been such a travesty,” Arden joked as she sat down on the barstool.

“Considering I don’t take food in my bedroom, yes it would have been.” He stepped beside her, putting a plate down on the counter in front of her. “You are my only sustenance in that room,” his breath hot on her ear. She felt a tingle run up her spine and a jolt of arousal at her center. 

“You’re just so smooth, aren’t you Professor?” she added playfully.

He laughed heartily, “Why yes, yes I am. Now eat up, I have plans for us and you’ll need your strength. Would you like coffee, juice or something else?”

“Coffee would be great,” that had been the scent that led her into the kitchen in the first place.

Arden looked at the plate of food before her, blueberry pancakes, bacon and eggs. Tom sat down beside her, placing two coffee mugs on the counter.

“So, what do you have planned for us today?”

“Do not fret, you will find out soon enough.”

“This is really good, thank you,” she said taking a bite. “You could give me a hint though.”

He turned to her, “No hints. And you’re welcome. I wasn’t sure what you liked to eat but thankfully breakfast food seems to be loved by everyone.”

They continued to eat breakfast and talk quietly.

**

After breakfast, Tom retrieved Arden’s overnight bag from his car. They both showered and dressed.

“I hope what I brought to wear fits with your plans.”

He looked her over, she was dressed in a white v-neck tee and denim shorts, “Yes, that will suffice.”

“Okay, good. Still not giving me any details?”

He sat on the bench to put on his shoes, “No. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

“Come on, Eros, let’s go for a ride,” he called out as he opened the garage door.

With Eros in the back seat, Tom backed out of the garage.

They arrived at their destination a short while later, The Wesleyan College Arboretum.

“Have you ever been to the arboretum?” Tom inquired.

“No, can’t say I have,” Arden answered as she exited the car.

Tom put a leash on Eros and they walked to Foster Lake. It was still early and the birds were singing happily. They arrived at the lake and sat on a bench. Tom let Eros off his leash and he explored close by. 

“This place is so peaceful,” Arden said as she looked out over the lake.

“It truly is. I come here often to unwind.”

“I noticed they have trails, why don’t you run here? It’s closer to your house than the ones by the river,” she asked, turning to face him.

“I needed a change so I started running those a few months back.”

“Oh, I understand that. The same run can get boring. Now I know these are here, I may have to give them a try.”

“Well hopefully, you’ll be in the neighborhood more often,” he smiled.

“Quite possibly. I mean something here has sparked my interest.”

“It’s Eros isn’t it?”

Arden laughed, “Yes, of course it’s Eros. Who else would it be?”

Tom pouted, “I was hoping it was me, but I guess I can’t compete with the God of Love.”

“Aww, c’mere. Let me kiss you, you silly man.”

He smiled leaning into her, “Gladly.”

**

They arrived back at his house, stopping in the kitchen for something to drink.

“So was that all you had planned for today?” Arden asked.

Tom leaned against the counter. “That’s all of the external activities I had planned. I was hoping we would stay inside the rest of the day,” he looked at her questioningly. 

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, “I have no objections with that.”

“Good, because I have some things I’ve been dying to do to you.”

“Sounds promising,” she smiled.

“Oh darling, it will be,” his lips came crashing down against hers. His tongue explored her open mouth, deepening the kiss. 

She broke the kiss to add, “We better go to the bedroom before Eros barks again.”

“Ah yes,” he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

Now inside his bedroom, with the door shut, there would be no interruptions. 

“Darling, have a seat on the bed.”

Arden walked to the bed and sat on the edge, watching as he entered his closet. She wondered what he was searching for. A bit of nerves began to build, she wondered if he was into something a bit freaky. Not that she’d complain but she did have her limits as to what she was okay with. She hadn’t tried anything too extreme but now she was beginning to worry. 

Tom emerged with a small box, he looked at her and noticed her eyes were wide. “Are you nervous, sweetheart?”

“Depends on what’s in that box.”

“Nothing too severe, at least I hope you don’t think so,” he joined her on the bed. 

He opened the box to reveal a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold and two silk scarves. He looked at her intently, trying to read her reaction.

Arden was relieved that was all there was in the box. These things she could handle. She let out a jagged breath.

“Whew, you had me worried there for a second. All of these things are okay with me. I mean, as long as we use a safe word and you respect that,” her eyes filled with questions.

“Of course, darling. I’d never do anything to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy this as much as I do. How about we start with the blindfold and the scarves?”

Arden nodded in agreement. “My safe word is pretentious.”

He cut his eyes at her, “Hmm, I’ve heard those words fall from your lips before. Hopefully you don’t still have the same opinion of me.”

“Far from it. But that was my first impression so it seems fitting,” she smiled.

“It’s your word, whatever works for you. Now, I think you need to undress for me,” his tone now full of mischief.

“Well aren’t we bossy?” she quipped as she stood up.

“Perhaps, but the quicker you undress, the quicker I can bring you pleasure.”

Arden began removing her clothes, she already felt her arousal pooling in her panties. Tom sat on the bed and watched her undress, running the silk scarves through his fingers. She placed her clothes on the stool at the foot of the bed and now stood before him. His eyes took in her naked form, she was exquisite. He stood, walking around her and placed the blindfold over her eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked before tying it.

“Yes.”

He turned her around and helped her sit on the bed. He instructed her to lay back and scoot towards the headboard, which she did. He straddled her body, looping one scarf around the wrought iron headboard.

He knelt down to whisper in her ear, “Darling, put your hands above your head.” 

She moved her arms up and crossed them at the wrists. Her breaths quickened, he noticed. “Arden, are you still alright with this?” concern in his voice.

“Yes, Tom. It’s just a new experience but I’m fine.”

“Okay, just say your safeword if you feel uneasy about anything, alright?”

She nodded. He tied her wrists together then secured them to the headboard. He looked at her as she lay there completely vulnerable to him. He loved the amount of trust she was putting in him and he wouldn’t do anything to ruin that. He bent down, flicking his tongue over her left nipple causing her to jump. She had a new heighten sense of awareness with two of her senses being limited. His tongue circled and enveloped her nipple as he sucked it gently into his mouth. His hand moved to her other breast which he squeeze, she moaned. He stood from the bed, she felt the bed rise for the lack of his weight so she knew he was no longer there. She heard the rustle of clothing then felt the bed dip again. He pushed her legs apart so he could rest between them, his lips pressing against hers in a heated kiss. God how she ached to touch him. She lifted her hips off the bed to try to get the much needed friction she desired but he pulled away.

“Ah, ah, ah, patience my darling. It’s always better if you wait for it.”  
“Did we wait long enough, Tom?” she groaned.

“Mm, so needy, I like this.”

“Please touch me, I can’t take it,” she begged.

His fingers traced slowly over her face, down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts, down her stomach, then he paused just before he reached what she needed him to touch. His fingertips moved down her thighs and back up, coming so close but never close enough. She lifted her hips again, trying to force his fingers into her wetness. She heard him chuckle.

“Dammit Tom! This is ridiculous!” she cried out, pulling against her restraints. 

“Tell me what you want sweetheart.”

“I want, no I need you to touch my clit. I need your fingers deep inside me.”

“Like this?” he pressed two fingertips into her wet folds while his thumb began circling her clit.

“Ye- Yes,” she panted. “Just like that.”

He leaned over her, claiming her lips again as he increased the pace of his fingers. Gliding in and out of her, he curled them so they now hit the sweet spot inside that made her cry out his name. 

He kissed her deeply then moved down her body. His tongue now replacing his thumb. He began to lick and suck her clit and she cried out again.

“God that feels amazing. I’m close, so close. Oh my God, Tom!”

Her body tensed up as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Tom stilled, pulling his fingers from her as the last moments of pleasure raked over her body. He crawled over her, removing the blindfold first, then untying her wrists. He rubbed the red marks left on them then bent to kiss her gently. He wrapped her in his arms.

“Are you alright, darling?”

“Yes, I’m wonderful now. Thank you,” she said quietly as she rested against his chest. 

“No sweetheart, thank you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been getting in the way but I was able to get something down today. Hopefully this week I can get a few more chapters added. Thanks for continuing to read this story and for your comments. It keeps me motivated. <3

Arden lay there listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the rhythm almost hypnotic. Tom's right arm was around her, his hand resting on her waist. His other hand held hers which was resting on his chest. Arden's mind went back to her feelings from the previous night; their level of intimacy was now at a new high. She was still terrified of the feelings she was now having, excited but scared. She unknowingly sighed heavily causing Tom to snap out of his blissful state.

"Darling, what has you worried?"

"Worried? I'm not worried," she lied.

"Arden," his tone stern, "do not take me for a fool. I know how to read you. You sigh heavily when you are stressed or worried. When you're content, your sighs are light and airy."

Arden rolled her eyes, she wondered when he'd picked up on that. How long had he been paying attention to her tells?

"Oh, is that so? I didn't know you paid attention to those sort of things," she lifted her head and turned to look at him.

"I have paid attention to you for a very long time, sweetheart. I told you that you intrigued me. Now tell me what is weighing on your mind."

Arden wasn’t sure she wanted to share her feelings. Maybe she was being silly and worrying for nothing. She always hated the beginning stages of new relationships, the unknown. The ever-nagging questions, what was the other person thinking and feeling; their answers not always matching with your own.

“I feel like we are on a much different path than any relationship I’ve had in the past. Not that that’s a bad thing, by the way,” she smiled.

Tom was unsure of where she was going with this but he had to find out. “Go on.”

“I’ve never, it’s just, God I don’t even know how to say it,” she buried her face in her hands, willing this moment to be over.

“You’ve never felt this connected to someone so early on? You can’t imagine your day without them in your life? They are your first thought when you wake and your last thought before you drift off to sleep. And all of that builds and terrifies you of what will happen?”

Arden raised her head, her eyes meeting his. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m feeling. How-“

“Because I feel the same way. This is all so different. I’ve never felt like this so early on, so I think we should just be scared together,” he reached out, caressing her face.

She smiled at him then moved to kiss him. His hand moved to her neck, pulling her closer. She shifted beside him, moving her leg over his thigh. Her hand moved slowly from his chest, over his abdomen and under the sheet where she took his semi-erect cock into her hand. Tom moaned into their kiss as she continued to stroke him, causing him to harden further. She broke their kiss and moved down his body, kissing and licking a trail down his chest and abdomen. She moved the sheet further down his body, exposing him fully. While continuing to stroke his shaft firmly, she began working her tongue over the tip of his cock then took him in her mouth. He shifted so he could watch her and moaned when he felt her lips and tongue on him. Her tongue swirling around the head of his cock as she took more of him into her mouth, moving in sync with her hand. He could not take his eyes off her lips sliding up and down his cock. He cried out, “Fuck Arden!”

She looked up to meet his gaze as she continued working him, her free hand moving between his legs to cup his balls, eliciting another cry of pleasure from him. One hand fisted the sheets, another tangled in her hair as he cried out, his head falling back. “Arden, I’m coming,” he warned. Arden increased the speed of her movements and felt him tense beneath her; she tasted him as he called out her name. 

She moved up beside him on the bed and kissed him softly, his breathing heavy. “Darling, that was magnificent. I’ve imagined how good your lips and mouth would feel on me but it was nowhere near how wonderful it truly was.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I wanted to give you pleasure.”

“Arden, just being with you is pleasure but thank you,” he pulled her to him.

They settled into one another for a bit longer then got up to eat lunch.

**

After lunch, Tom drove Arden home. He’d hoped she would stay all weekend but she said she needed to take care of a few things but she would come back later that evening. She had some work she needed to finish up and send in and she wanted to visit Sami. After arriving home and taking a shower, she put the finishing touches on the document she was proofreading and emailed it to her boss. She repacked her overnight bag, this time adding her running clothes and shoes in case they had time to go for a run tonight or tomorrow. She then headed to Sami’s.

Sami was, once again, in great spirits. Once Arden arrived, Alan decided that would be the perfect time for him to run some errands, so he headed out to leave the two friends alone.

“So, Arden?” Sami looked at her questioningly. 

“So what?” she smiled.

“You know good and damn well what! Tell me what’s been going on with that professor.”

“I spent last night at his house. Well last night and pretty much most of the day too.”

“Details. I need details now!” Sami sat up.

“I’m not giving you details!”

“Dammit! Give me something. Was it any good? Oh hell, look at that smile, of course it was.”

“It has been wonderful. He’s so different than how I had him pegged. He made breakfast, we went to the arboretum at Wesleyan College this morning, he took me to Natalia’s last night. It’s just perfect, and that scares the hell out of me.”

“Why? Don’t you think you deserve all that and more? I want you to enjoy yourself. Also, why the hell are you not with him right now?”

“I had to send in some work that was due today, well actually it was due Monday but I wanted to get it in ahead of time. Plus I wanted to come see you.”

“And you’re going back to see him when you leave here?” Sami inquired.

“Yes, I’ll be spending the night there.”

“Good. I haven’t seen you smile like this in quite some time so I’m all for it. I just want to know when I can meet this man,” Sami rested back against the pillows.

“Soon.”

The two continued to talk until Alan arrived home. Arden let herself out as he put away the groceries. She called Tom to see if he wanted her to pick up dinner for them since she was in town but he declined, saying he already had something planned. Arden got in her car and drove to his house, her mind wondering what the night would have in store.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of backstory on Tom. Hope you enjoy.

Arden opened the side door and walked down the back hallway to the kitchen, expecting to see Tom preparing dinner. The kitchen was spotless, no sign of dinner or Tom. Eros greeted her as she rounded the island. She petted Eros then continued through the house. He wasn’t in the living room, perhaps he was in the bathroom taking a shower or something. She walked back into the kitchen then she heard music playing, it was coming from his study. She walked down the hallway towards the sound, the door to the study was half open so she peered inside. 

There sat Tom, his head thrown back on the sofa with his eyes closed. His legs sprawled out before him, a glass of whiskey in his right hand resting on the arm of the sofa. The music he was playing was very depressing, at least she thought. She knocked on the door softly, so not to startle him. He raised his head and opened his eyes, “Hello,” somewhat slurred. Arden smiled to greet him but wondered how and why he’d gotten drunk, he wasn’t that way when she called earlier. 

“Hey, looks like you started the party without me.” She walked into the room and sat on the sofa beside him. She wanted to turn the horrible music off but decided against it.

“Not a party, more of a mood.”

“A mood? You seemed alright on the phone. Did something happen?”

“No, well yes,” he sat up clamping his hand on his forehead. “Nothing today, just a memory.”

Arden now started to grow concerned. What had triggered this? There was only one way to find out, that is if he was willing to share.

“What memory would that be?”

He slouched back on the sofa and drank the remaining contents of the glass of whiskey. His eyes now glaring at her. She refused to back down, it was evident he needed to get this out. She returned his glare, “Tell me.”

“You’re not the only one who’s lost someone, you know?”

She felt the sting of his words, “Yes, I am aware of that fact. Who did you lose?”

He closed his eyes and sighed, “My kid sister.”

Arden felt her heart ache for him. Why didn’t he mention this the night she told him about her father? Why was this coming out now? She moved over on the couch beside him, taking his hand in hers.

“Tom, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How could you have known? I never shared that with you,” his tone bitter.

“You’re sharing now, that’s all that matters.”

“I had forgotten it was the anniversary of her death. I called to make us dinner reservations, after I hung up with you, and the hostess mentioned the date, May 3rd, and it all came rushing back. I’m a horrible brother, a horrible person.” The tears fell freely.

Arden hugged him, “Listen, you’re not a horrible brother or person. I’ve been there before, trust me, I understand how it is. You spend all this time grieving for them and then one day, they aren’t your every thought and you feel guilty for it. Over time they occupy less and less of your thoughts and you still continue to feel enormous guilt over it, well at least I did and I still do sometimes.”

He looked at her, her own eyes filled with tears now. “It always helped me to talk, you can tell me anything Tom.”

“It’s been four years since she died. It’s not fair, she had a husband and was pregnant. She got sick and refused treatment because she didn’t want to harm the baby. She ended up having a miscarriage but it was too late for treatment then. She had breast cancer, she only lived 5 months after being diagnosed.” He broke down completely, Arden pulled him close to her and tried to comfort him.

“I didn’t even call my parents today, I’m a horrible son too. It’s too late to call them now.”

“Listen to me, you are not a horrible son either. I have a feeling your sister wouldn’t want people sitting around moping over her. It sounds like she was a fighter and would want all of you to live your lives to the fullest.”

He cut his eyes at her, “What do you know? You know nothing about her or my family.”

His tone was curt, there was the man she remembered from all those days in class. She refused to let him revert back to that man.

“Dammit, you are not going to push me away. I may not have known her or know your family but I do know a little about you. You are a good man, even though you seem to enjoy acting like a pompous jerk at times. It’s perfectly fine to grieve but you don’t have to be an asshole.” Arden stood up and walked to the door.

A bit stunned by her brash rebuttal he stood, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to get some fresh air and to get away from that God awful music you’re playing,” she walked out of the room.

Tom stood there dumbfounded, how could she have been so crass when he was going through something so painful? He thought of all people that she would understand. He sat back down thinking over what they had both said and he realized he’d been rather brash himself. The alcohol didn’t help matters but that was no excuse. She was only trying to help but old habits die hard, it’s easier to put walls up to keep people out than to let them in and get hurt. That was something he was going to have to work on.

He carried the empty glass into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. He looked out the window to see Arden sitting on the back lawn with Eros resting his head on her lap. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He slipped on some shoes and walked out the french doors to join them.

“Hey.”

Arden looked up at him, “Hey.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“No, I don’t mind.”

He sat down cross legged on the grass and never took his eyes off her. Arden looked out at the backyard, she could feel his eyes on her but she refused to meet his gaze. He was going to apologize before she would give him that much.

“Arden, I’m sorry. I was a total ass and you do not deserve to be spoken to that way. I don’t know why I said those hurtful things. The whiskey didn’t help matters.”

“You said them because you’re hurting. Doesn’t make it right but that’s what happens sometimes. I also think you use your words as a defense mechanism. Never let anybody get too close, right?”

He nodded.

She smiled empathetically, “Believe me, I get it. I’ve done the same thing. That’s why this, what we have starting, scares the hell out of me.”

“I think it scares me more than I was admitting, evidently. Do you think we’ll be alright?”

She looked at him for a moment before speaking, “We have to communicate. I can’t read your mind and you can’t read mine. If you’re hurting, I want to know so I can help you and I hope you feel the same about me.”

“I do. It’s just been a long time since I trusted someone completely.”

“If we are willing to work on it, then anything is possible. Now let’s get you a hot shower and some dinner. I want you to tell me all about your sister, that is if you’re comfortable talking about it.”

“I think that would be nice.” 

They stood and walked back to the house, pausing for a kiss on the patio.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arden gets a bit emotional at commencement, Tom has a jealous moment, and of course some smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy.

Today was Arden’s commencement ceremony. She had stayed at her apartment the night before and was now sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. She thought about the significance of today, she'd finally get her degree and complete this chapter of life. This wasn’t at all how she’d planned her life. She was going to finish college on time, move to New York and work for a publishing company and work on becoming a writer in her spare time. Then everything changed with her father’s death.

She now wondered what the future would hold for her. The idea of moving to New York still appealed to her but she wasn’t sure that was the dream she wanted to chase anymore. So much had changed. A few months ago when she thought about life after graduation, the idea of moving away seemed like the right thing to do. There was nothing holding her to Macon. Sure she had Sami but Sami and Alan would be starting a family soon and they had their own lives to lead. Her and Jacoby weren’t in a relationship so she had no qualms about leaving him. But now, so much had changed. After almost losing Sami, she wasn’t sure she could leave her now. And then there was the new addition of Tom in her life.

Arden didn’t have any family left to invite to commencement. She had invited Sami, Alan and Jacoby and given them all tickets when she received them. With Sami’s accident she didn’t expect them and then with Jacoby deciding he couldn’t remain friends, she figured she’d have nobody there today. She knew Tom would be there, but he would be there regardless of their relationship. She finished her coffee and walked into the kitchen to make another cup when her phone rang, it was Sami.

“Hey Sami.”

“Hey graduate! I know you are glad today is finally here.”

“Yes, so glad to have all of that behind me. Who knew it would take me so long to get a four year degree,” she laughed.

“Well, you stuck with it even after everything and I’m proud of you. So, does that man have you held up, up there in snobville?”

“Snobville?” she laughed, “Funny! No, I’m home. I stayed here last night.”

“Oh, you’re among us commoners. Is he there?”

“No, he’s never stayed here. I usually just go there. Plus, Eros is there.”

“Eros?” Sami inquired.

“His dog.”

“Oh, he has a dog. He just earned a few more points.”

“I’m so glad you’re keeping points,” Arden joked. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m actually hurting today. I just wanted to call you and say congratulations and give you a little grief because I love you. I wish I could make it today, but every bone seems to want to hurt today.”

“I understand, Sami. I love you, take care of yourself.”

“I plan on it. We’ll talk later, alright?”

“Alright. Bye.”

Arden ended the call and decided to send Tom a text, _Good morning. I missed waking up in your arms._

_Good morning. That was your choice, darling. You could have stayed last night._

_I know. You were supposed to be sweet and say you missed me in your arms instead of chastising me._

_I did not chastise you. You know I miss you when you’re not here. What time do you have to be on campus?_

_2:30 I don’t know why so early._

_So you can walk across campus and rub the Jesse Mercer statue._

_Ah yes, good ol tradition. What time do you have to be there?_

Her phone rang; it was Tom.

“Hey”

“Hello. I don’t have a set time to be there. I could come by and pick you up. It’s not going to hurt for me to be there early. That way when commencement is over, I can whisk you away.”

“Where are you whisking me away to?” She was intrigued.

“For the night, my house. Then I thought we could take a trip, just the two of us.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere private and much cooler. This humidity is killing me.”

“A cabin in the mountains?” Arden asked hopefully.

“And we have a winner,” he said playfully.

“Wonderful. Then I need to pack. How many days?”

“I don’t think you’ll need to take much. It’s rather secluded and has a fully stocked kitchen so we won’t need to leave unless we just want to.”

Arden chuckled, “Is that so? I get the feeling you already have this planned out in your kinky mind.”

“Oh darling, you have no idea what goes on in this kinky mind of mine but you are going to find out. And now that my tests came back all clean, we have no worries about anything.”

“That’s right. Sounds promising,” she smirked.

“So I’ll be there to pick you up a few minutes before 2:30.”

“Okay. See you then.”

**

Arden walked out of University Center after commencement ceremony had ended and walked onto the campus lawn with all the other graduates. Everyone stood on the lawn with their parents and families, taking photographs, laughing and just enjoying the day. Times like these, Arden really missed her dad. She found herself watching a young woman and her father hugging and felt the tears begin to well up. She quickly looked away and searched the sea of people for Tom. As she searched the crowd, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, there you ar-,” she froze as she turned to face the man behind her. She was expecting to see Tom but instead, there stood Jacoby.

“Hey Arden. Congratulations!” he smiled.

Arden was surprised to see him but recovered from her shock, “Thanks Jacoby. I really didn’t think you’d come but I appreciate that you did.”

“No matter what has happened between us, I still wanted to be here for you today.”

“That’s sweet, Jacoby. I really would like for us to be friends if at all possible.”

“I think I can work on that. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“I’ve missed talking to you too,” Arden stepped closer and gave him a warm hug.

“Are you doing anything after you leave here? We could grab dinner or something.”

Arden began to speak but was interrupted. 

“We already have plans,” Tom said rather smugly as he slid his arm around Arden’s waist.

Jacoby’s eyes widened but he quickly added, “Oh, okay. Another time.”

“Sure. Tom, this is my friend Jacoby. Jacoby, this is Tom.” 

The two men nodded at one another while Arden looked back and forth between them. 

Well, it was nice seeing you, Arden. I don’t want to hold you two up.”

“Thanks again for coming. It means a lot. We’ll talk soon,” Arden hugged him again.

“Nice meeting you, Tom.” 

“My pleasure,” Tom added.

Jacoby turned and walked away.

“So, shall we go?” Arden asked turning to Tom.

“In a moment. I need to go by my office to pick up something first. Come with me, it’s on the way to my car.”

Arden nodded and followed him.

**

Once inside his office, he closed and locked the door. Arden turned when she heard the lock click, “What did you lock that for?”

“Because I don’t want us to be interrupted.”

She smiled, “Oh, I see.”

“No, I don’t think you do. Do not take me for a fool, Arden. That man, Jacoby, he was more than a friend to you, wasn’t he? And you introduce me as just Tom? I don’t get a title? He’s your friend, Jacoby and I’m just Tom.” His face was now red, his jaw clenched as he stepped closer to her.

Arden cut her eyes at him and stepped back. “Tom, you need to calm the fuck down. Jacoby and I are friends, that’s it. We actually weren’t on speaking terms so I was shocked to see him here.”

“So why was he here then?” 

“I guess he wanted to show up a be a friend. He knew I wouldn’t have anyone here,” Arden was now highly irritated at his jealous outburst.

“But I am here. So why were you two not speaking?” He folded his arms over his chest.

Arden sighed heavily, “He wanted more than friendship and I didn’t feel the same. He decided he couldn’t handle just being my friend so we stopped talking.”

“I remember seeing you two together at Stevi B’s. So, nothing ever happened between you two? Seems a bit odd to me.” He now leaned against his desk.

Arden looked down at the floor, she really didn’t want to tell him that they were basically fuck buddies but she knew there was no getting around it, he was not one to drop something when it was on his mind.

“We slept together. Friends with benefits sort of thing. No emotion, just sex,” she said quietly.

He was silent, she looked at him when he didn’t speak. His eyes were on her, his lips pursed. 

“Tom, that was before us.”

“I know. And you may not think anything about it but I saw you two together, and when you hugged him, his entire body language changed. That’s what set off something in me. Then when I walk up I basically hear him asking you out.”

“I was about to tell him that I couldn’t do because my wonderful man was taking me away but you spoke before me,” she stepped closer to him, pulling his arms from across his chest.

“Is that so? So why didn’t you introduce me as such?” He rested his hands on the edge of the desk.

“Well I was going to say my boyfriend but that sounds childish so I just went with your name. I’m sorry. What would you like to be referred to?” she smiled at him, glad the tense moment had seemed to pass.

“Your lover would be sufficient.”

“Well that seems a bit intimate to say to the general public,” she scrunched her nose.

“Yes, I guess you’re correct. Boyfriend is fine,” he said as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

“Mmm, that’s better. Now get what you came in here for so we can get to your house for some fun.”

“Who says we have to wait?” he cocked his eyebrow at her, “I’ve fantasized about having you on my desk.”

“Well you already had some of me on your desk.”

He pulled her close, nipping and kissing her neck. “I mean completely, and this time you can cry out as loud as you want because no one is around,” his voice rough and breath hot on her neck.

She felt her arousal pool between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, gripping to him tightly as he continued the assault on her neck. She moaned as his hand slid under the graduation gown and up her bare legs. 

Arden stepped back and unzipped the gown, letting it fall to the floor. Under the gown she was wearing a simple cotton dress which Tom quickly removed and threw onto one of the chairs. His eyes moved over her body like it was the first time he’d seen her. 

“Like what you see, Professor?” she teased.

He quickly moved behind her and growled in her ear causing a shiver to run up her spine and a jolt of pure excitement to rush to her center. He removed her bra and cupped her breasts, pinching each hardened nipple causing her to gasp. 

“Hands on the desk,” his voice commanding.

She placed her hands on the desk and arched her back. He smiled at her eagerness, “Such a good girl, assuming the position before I even say so.”

She looked back at him and smirked, earning her a slap on the ass. She shrieked at the unexpected action. His fingers moved to the waistband of her panties and he pulled them down in one quick motion, helping her out of them and tossing them on the chair along with her dress.

He stood back and admired the sight before him. Arden wondered what he was doing and was about to turn her head to look when she felt his fingers pressing against her folds. “You truly are a good girl, so wet for me already,” he slowly pushed two fingers inside her causing her to moan again. He worked his fingers in and out of her then pulled them out completely. She began to protest the lack of contact but heard a rustling of fabric and the distinctive sound of a zipper then felt the head of his cock rub over her folds. She pushed back against him, wanting more. He chuckled, “My eager lover, is this what you want?” He pressed the tip of his cock into her waiting heat. 

“Yes,” she cried out. “I want it all.”

He gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her, she gasped. She began rolling her hips and pushing back against him as he increased his pace. He bent over her back and nipped at her neck and shoulder, his thrusts now more powerful. His fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. He let one hand move down to massage her clit, causing her cries to become louder. 

“Is this what you like? What you need?” he growled.

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

“I love when you fuck me. So good,” she managed to get a few words out.

“You feel absolutely divine. The best,” he panted.

“Tom, Oh God!”

He felt her muscles tighten on his cock which made him thrust erratically. She cried out again as her pleasure built up and exploded. His own body reaching climax at the same moment, a guttural cry escaping him. He collapsed against her back, both of the bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. He kissed her neck softly before moving from her. He buttoned and zipped his trousers, handed Arden her dress and undergarments then sat in the chair. He watched her dress. She looked at him after adjusting her dress, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just wondering how I got so lucky.”

She walked to him and sat on his lap, “I think I’m the lucky one.” She kissed him deeply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arden gets a bit emotional at commencement, Tom has a jealous moment, and of course some smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy.

Today was Arden’s commencement ceremony. She had stayed at her apartment the night before and was now sitting in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. She thought about the significance of today, she'd finally get her degree and complete this chapter of life. This wasn’t at all how she’d planned her life. She was going to finish college on time, move to New York and work for a publishing company and work on becoming a writer in her spare time. Then everything changed with her father’s death.

She now wondered what the future would hold for her. The idea of moving to New York still appealed to her but she wasn’t sure that was the dream she wanted to chase anymore. So much had changed. A few months ago when she thought about life after graduation, the idea of moving away seemed like the right thing to do. There was nothing holding her to Macon. Sure she had Sami but Sami and Alan would be starting a family soon and they had their own lives to lead. Her and Jacoby weren’t in a relationship so she had no qualms about leaving him. But now, so much had changed. After almost losing Sami, she wasn’t sure she could leave her now. And then there was the new addition of Tom in her life.

Arden didn’t have any family left to invite to commencement. She had invited Sami, Alan and Jacoby and given them all tickets when she received them. With Sami’s accident she didn’t expect them and then with Jacoby deciding he couldn’t remain friends, she figured she’d have nobody there today. She knew Tom would be there, but he would be there regardless of their relationship. She finished her coffee and walked into the kitchen to make another cup when her phone rang, it was Sami.

“Hey Sami.”

“Hey graduate! I know you are glad today is finally here.”

“Yes, so glad to have all of that behind me. Who knew it would take me so long to get a four year degree,” she laughed.

“Well, you stuck with it even after everything and I’m proud of you. So, does that man have you held up, up there in snobville?”

“Snobville?” she laughed, “Funny! No, I’m home. I stayed here last night.”

“Oh, you’re among us commoners. Is he there?”

“No, he’s never stayed here. I usually just go there. Plus, Eros is there.”

“Eros?” Sami inquired.

“His dog.”

“Oh, he has a dog. He just earned a few more points.”

“I’m so glad you’re keeping points,” Arden joked. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m actually hurting today. I just wanted to call you and say congratulations and give you a little grief because I love you. I wish I could make it today, but every bone seems to want to hurt today.”

“I understand, Sami. I love you, take care of yourself.”

“I plan on it. We’ll talk later, alright?”

“Alright. Bye.”

Arden ended the call and decided to send Tom a text, Good morning. I missed waking up in your arms.

Good morning. That was your choice, darling. You could have stayed last night.

I know. You were supposed to be sweet and say you missed me in your arms instead of chastising me.

I did not chastise you. You know I miss you when you’re not here. What time do you have to be on campus?

2:30 I don’t know why so early.

So you can walk across campus and rub the Jesse Mercer statue.

Ah yes, good ol tradition. What time do you have to be there?

Her phone rang; it was Tom.

“Hey”

“Hello. I don’t have a set time to be there. I could come by and pick you up. It’s not going to hurt for me to be there early. That way when commencement is over, I can whisk you away.”

“Where are you whisking me away to?” She was intrigued.

“For the night, my house. Then I thought we could take a trip, just the two of us.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere private and much cooler. This humidity is killing me.”

“A cabin in the mountains?” Arden asked hopefully.

“And we have a winner,” he said playfully.

“Wonderful. Then I need to pack. How many days?”

“I don’t think you’ll need to take much. It’s rather secluded and has a fully stocked kitchen so we won’t need to leave unless we just want to.”

Arden chuckled, “Is that so? I get the feeling you already have this planned out in your kinky mind.”

“Oh darling, you have no idea what goes on in this kinky mind of mine but you are going to find out. And now that my tests came back all clean, we have no worries about anything.”

“That’s right. Sounds promising,” she smirked.

“So I’ll be there to pick you up a few minutes before 2:30.”

“Okay. See you then.”

**

Arden walked out of University Center after commencement ceremony had ended and walked onto the campus lawn with all the other graduates. Everyone stood on the lawn with their parents and families, taking photographs, laughing and just enjoying the day. Times like these, Arden really missed her dad. She found herself watching a young woman and her father hugging and felt the tears begin to well up. She quickly looked away and searched the sea of people for Tom. As she searched the crowd, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, there you ar-,” she froze as she turned to face the man behind her. She was expecting to see Tom but instead, there stood Jacoby.

“Hey Arden. Congratulations!” he smiled.

Arden was surprised to see him but recovered from her shock, “Thanks Jacoby. I really didn’t think you’d come but I appreciate that you did.”

“No matter what has happened between us, I still wanted to be here for you today.”

“That’s sweet, Jacoby. I really would like for us to be friends if at all possible.”

“I think I can work on that. I’ve missed talking to you.”

“I’ve missed talking to you too,” Arden stepped closer and gave him a warm hug.

“Are you doing anything after you leave here? We could grab dinner or something.”

Arden began to speak but was interrupted. 

“We already have plans,” Tom said rather smugly as he slid his arm around Arden’s waist.

Jacoby’s eyes widened but he quickly added, “Oh, okay. Another time.”

“Sure. Tom, this is my friend Jacoby. Jacoby, this is Tom.” 

The two men nodded at one another while Arden looked back and forth between them. 

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Arden. I don’t want to hold you two up.”

“Thanks again for coming. It means a lot. We’ll talk soon,” Arden hugged him again.

“Nice meeting you, Tom.” 

“My pleasure,” Tom added.

Jacoby turned and walked away.

“So, shall we go?” Arden asked turning to Tom.

“In a moment. I need to go by my office to pick up something first. Come with me, it’s on the way to my car.”

Arden nodded and followed him.

**

Once inside his office, he closed and locked the door. Arden turned when she heard the lock click, “What did you lock that for?”

“Because I don’t want us to be interrupted.”

She smiled, “Oh, I see.”

“No, I don’t think you do. Do not take me for a fool, Arden. That man, Jacoby, he was more than a friend to you, wasn’t he? And you introduce me as just Tom? I don’t get a title? He’s your friend, Jacoby and I’m just Tom.” His face was now red, his jaw clenched as he stepped closer to her.

Arden cut her eyes at him and stepped back. “Tom, you need to calm the fuck down. Jacoby and I are friends, that’s it. We actually weren’t on speaking terms so I was shocked to see him here.”

“So why was he here then?” 

“I guess he wanted to show up a be a friend. He knew I wouldn’t have anyone here,” Arden was now highly irritated at his jealous outburst.

“But I am here. So why were you two not speaking?” He folded his arms over his chest.

Arden sighed heavily, “He wanted more than friendship and I didn’t feel the same. He decided he couldn’t handle just being my friend so we stopped talking.”

“I remember seeing you two together at Stevi B’s. So, nothing ever happened between you two? Seems a bit odd to me.” He now leaned against his desk.

Arden looked down at the floor, she really didn’t want to tell him that they were basically fuck buddies but she knew there was no getting around it, he was not one to drop something when it was on his mind.

“We slept together. Friends with benefits sort of thing. No emotion, just sex,” she said quietly.

He was silent, she looked at him when he didn’t speak. His eyes were on her, his lips pursed. 

“Tom, that was before us.”

“I know. And you may not think anything about it but I saw you two together, and when you hugged him, his entire body language changed. That’s what set off something in me. Then when I walk up I basically hear him asking you out.”

“I was about to tell him that I couldn’t do because my wonderful man was taking me away but you spoke before me,” she stepped closer to him, pulling his arms from across his chest.

“Is that so? So why didn’t you introduce me as such?” He rested his hands on the edge of the desk.

“Well I was going to say my boyfriend but that sounds childish so I just went with your name. I’m sorry. What would you like to be referred to?” she smiled at him, glad the tense moment had seemed to pass.

“Your lover would be sufficient.”

“Well that seems a bit intimate to say to the general public,” she scrunched her nose.

“Yes, I guess you’re correct. Boyfriend is fine,” he said as he pulled her to him for a kiss.

“Mmm, that’s better. Now get what you came in here for so we can get to your house for some fun.”

“Who says we have to wait?” he cocked his eyebrow at her, “I’ve fantasized about having you on my desk.”

“Well you already had some of me on your desk.”

He pulled her close, nipping and kissing her neck. “I mean completely, and this time you can cry out as loud as you want because no one is around,” his voice rough and breath hot on her neck.

She felt her arousal pool between her thighs. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, gripping to him tightly as he continued the assault on her neck. She moaned as his hand slid under the graduation gown and up her bare legs. 

Arden stepped back and unzipped the gown, letting it fall to the floor. Under the gown she was wearing a simple cotton dress which Tom quickly removed and threw onto one of the chairs. His eyes moved over her body like it was the first time he’d seen her. 

“Like what you see, Professor?” she teased.

He quickly moved behind her and growled in her ear causing a shiver to run up her spine and a jolt of pure excitement to rush to her center. He removed her bra and cupped her breasts, pinching each hardened nipple causing her to gasp. 

“Hands on the desk,” his voice commanding.

She placed her hands on the desk and arched her back. He smiled at her eagerness, “Such a good girl, assuming the position before I even say so.”

She looked back at him and smirked, earning her a slap on the ass. She shrieked at the unexpected action. His fingers moved to the waistband of her panties and he pulled them down in one quick motion, helping her out of them and tossing them on the chair along with her dress.

He stood back and admired the sight before him. Arden wondered what he was doing and was about to turn her head to look when she felt his fingers pressing against her folds. “You truly are a good girl, so wet for me already,” he slowly pushed two fingers inside her causing her to moan again. He worked his fingers in and out of her then pulled them out completely. She began to protest the lack of contact but heard a rustling of fabric and the distinctive sound of a zipper then felt the head of his cock rub over her folds. She pushed back against him, wanting more. He chuckled, “My eager lover, is this what you want?” He pressed the tip of his cock into her waiting heat. 

“Yes,” she cried out. “I want it all.”

He gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her, she gasped. She began rolling her hips and pushing back against him as he increased his pace. He bent over her back and nipped at her neck and shoulder, his thrusts now more powerful. His fingers digging into the flesh of her hips. He let one hand move down to massage her clit, causing her cries to become louder. 

“Is this what you like? What you need?” he growled.

“Yes!”

“Tell me.”

“I love when you fuck me. So good,” she managed to get a few words out.

“You feel absolutely divine. The best,” he panted.

“Tom, Oh God!”

He felt her muscles tighten on his cock which made him thrust erratically. She cried out again as her pleasure built up and exploded. His own body reaching climax at the same moment, a guttural cry escaping him. He collapsed against her back, both of the bodies covered in a light sheen of sweat. He kissed her neck softly before moving from her. He buttoned and zipped his trousers, handed Arden her dress and undergarments then sat in the chair. He watched her dress. She looked at him after adjusting her dress, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just wondering how I got so lucky.”

She walked to him and sat on his lap, “I think I’m the lucky one.” She kissed him deeply.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided what I posted last night was too short so I added to it and am reposting Chapter 20. Sorry if you already read it, but you can skip that part and get to the last section.

They pulled up the secluded cabin, it was now late afternoon. Eros ran around the yard while they checked out their residence for the next few days. There was a wrap around porch on the main level which had several rocking chairs and a porch swing. Once inside, Arden took in the rustic decor. There was a stone fireplace with gas logs, wood and iron staircase to the upper level, hardwood floors and natural wood paneling. She walked around the main level, checking out the kitchen and bathroom then venturing upstairs to the bedrooms. 

Tom decided to bring in their luggage while she looked around. He carried their bags upstairs and found her laying across the bed in the master suite. He sat down their bags and smiled at her, “Is the bed comfortable?”

“It’s not bad. Not as comfy as yours but it’ll do,” she said sitting up. 

“This actually is nicer than I was expecting based on the pictures they have on the website,” Tom said as he started to unpack his bag. “There’s a pool table downstairs and a hot tub on the lower patio, I believe.”

Arden stood up and sat her bag on the bed and began unpacking as well. “Oh, really? Shame I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“Darling, we’re very secluded. You won’t need one.”

“Is that so? So you think I’m going to be a nudist on this trip?”

“I was hoping,” he winked.

She rolled her eyes and put her things in the dresser and took her toiletry bag into the bathroom. She was glad there was a double vanity, that would make coexisting much easier. She noticed the large glass tiled shower with clear glass doors. There was a built in ledge that was large enough for a seat at the back of the shower. The shower had two rainshower heads. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was a steam shower as well. Tom walked in to deposit his things and noticed her head in the shower. He leaned against the door frame and smiled. She turned to find him staring at her, “What?”

“Find something interesting in there?”

“I wish I had a shower like that! I can’t wait to try it out.”

“We can try it now, if you’d like,” he stepped closer to her but she ducked under his arm. 

“Later. I want to see the downstairs first,” she said playfully as she walked out. 

He sighed and followed her downstairs. They went down to the basement to find the pool table, sofa and television. Arden opened the french doors and stepped out onto the patio to see the hot tub to the left. Eros came running, happily wagging his tail when he saw her. Tom stepped out onto the patio to join her.

“This is a beautiful place, Tom. Thank you,” she turned to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“You’re most welcome, darling. We don’t have to go anywhere for five days. I had them stock the necessities in the kitchen so we won’t go hungry. Of course, if we want something extra, we may have to venture out.”

She looked up at him, “You are truly amazing.” She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. 

He smiled at her, “I think you’re pretty great too. Now how about we try out that shower?”

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, leading him back inside the cabin and up both sets of stairs.

**

Once upstairs and in the bathroom, Arden opened the shower and turned on the water, setting her toiletries inside and allowing it to warm while they undressed. Tom had already removed his clothing and now stood watching her undress. He was still amazed by her body, her back was facing him as she bent to remove her shorts. He took in the way her waist curved in then out to her full hips and round ass.

She stood and looked in the mirror to see him watching her intently. The way he was looking at her excited her, it felt like electricity rushed through her. He moved his eyes to meet hers in the mirror, she smiled seductively at him as he stepped closer. His hands landed on her hips as she leaned back into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Their eyes never broke from one another in the mirror.

“Look at you, my beautiful lover,” he said as he moved his hands around her waist and up to cup her breasts.

Arden closed her eyes as he kissed and sucked at her neck, a slight whimper escaping her.

“We better get in the shower before we lose all the hot water,” she said quietly.

He grumpled but followed her into the shower, both now standing under the dual shower heads. Arden leaned back slightly to wet her hair while he watched her. The water flowing over her skin, cascading down her body. 

“May I wash your hair?” he asked, holding the shampoo bottle.

She smiled, she’d never had a lover offer to wash her hair. “Okay.”

“How much shampoo do you use?”

She reached for the bottle and squeeze the right amount into his hand. He lathered his hands together as she turned around. His long fingers massaged the shampoo over her scalp then down her long tresses. Arden smiled at how gentle his touch was. 

“Is that good?”

“Yes, you did great. Now I’ll rinse and be ready to condition.”

She leaned her head back under the spray of water and rinsed the suds from her hair. When she opened her eyes, Tom was there with the bottle of conditioner. She took the bottle and squeeze some into his open palm.

“Just put it from here,” she pointed to her ears, “down, not on the roots.”

He nodded as she turned around once again. After he finished applying the conditioner to her hair, she turned around to face him. “Your turn. But you’re going to have to sit on that bench for me to lather you up.”

He stepped back under the shower head once again before sitting on the bench. Arden looked for his shampoo but didn’t see it. “Did you not bring your shampoo?”

“It’s on the counter, hang on.” He stepped out of the shower and retrieved the bottle. “I guess I was a bit preoccupied with you and forgot,” he winked as he stepped back inside and sat on the bench.

Arden laughed then lathered his curls. His eyes raked over her body, the way her breasts swayed as her hands moved in his hair made his cock twitch. He could no longer resist touching her, his hands and mouth were on her full breasts. His tongue flicking over one nipple then the other. She moaned as her head fell back. His left arm moved around her waist and pulled her closer. 

“Tom, we better rinse you before you get shampoo in your eyes and cry.”

He pulled back and looked up at her, “I’m only going to cry if I have to stop touching you.”

She laughed, “Rinse, then you can touch me all you want.”

He stood and quickly rinsed the suds from his hair. He then turned back to face her, a hungry, lustful glare in his eyes. His bent to kiss her, his tongue pressing insistently against her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in as he kissed her passionately. He stepped closer and pressed her back against the cool tile, then lifted her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help support herself.

He kissed along her jawline and almost growled in her ear, “I need you.”

“Then take me,” she panted back. 

His eyes met hers, both clouded with lust and desire. 

“I think the bench might be the better option though, I’m not feeling very secure like this,” she joked.

He quickly moved to the bench and sat them down, her now straddling his lap.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yes, I don’t feel like I’m going to topple over.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. 

His hands fell down her body, gripping her ass firmly. Arden raised up on her knees, moving a hand between them and lowered herself slowly onto his hard cock causing them both to moan. She stilled for a moment then began circling her hips slowly. She lifted herself up and down on him causing him to hiss through his gritted teeth. She pushed him back so that he was leaning against the wall as she continued to ride him. His hands moved from her ass to her hips then her bouncing breasts.

Arden’s hands rested against his chest until she leaned back and rested them on his knees. He was amazed by the beautiful woman he’d come to know and care for, she was always stunning but especially so right now as she worked her body over him. 

“You’re so beautiful. Oh fuck!” he cried out.

He moved his hand to her neglected clit and began rubbing the swollen nub, she moaned loudly and leaned forward again, her lips pressing against his feverishly. His hips began thrusting in rhythm with her movements and he felt her spasm, indicating she was close. He broke their kiss, “Tell me what you need. I want you to come for me.”

She looked at him, her eyes hooded with desire, as she bit her lip. The sight of her drove him wild, he began thrusting up into her at a fervent pace. She wrapped her arms around him as her walls tightened on him and her orgasm took her over. She cried out his name as she felt him twitch inside her. He gritted his teeth and thrust one final time as he spilled into her.

They sat there quietly for a few moments as they both came down from their pleasure highs. Arden lifted off him and sat on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder while he stroked her wet hair from her face. 

“Arden?”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.”

She raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

“You are so amazing. I don’t know what I ever did right to deserve you but I do know that I never want this to end.”

Arden smiled at him and kissed him softly. “Tom, I feel the same way about you. I hope this never stops.”

They kissed then quickly washed and got out of the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom was startled awake by a bad dream, the moonlight shining through the windows casting shadows in the rustic bedroom. He sat up on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his racing heart from the horrors he’d just envisioned. Someone had broken in, killed Eros and taken Arden away while they held him at gunpoint. Her screams for him are what sent shivers down his spine. He knew it was just a nightmare but it had seemed so real. He looked back at her, sound asleep, and took a deep breath. Eros was sound asleep at the foot of the bed, all was well. He lay back down beside her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to encourage her to snuggle closer to him which she did. He finally drifted back to sleep after a long while.

The sunshine began to peek through the french doors and shine across Arden’s face. She groaned as her hand moved to cover her eyes. She shifted in the bed and realized she was alone, she wondered where he’d taken off to so early. She sluggishly sat up, trying to clear the clouds of sleep from her brain before getting out of bed. She slowly climbed from the bed and walked to the french doors that led out to the porch, she peered out the door and saw Tom sitting in one of the rocking chairs, staring off into the tree line. Hesitant as to whether or not she should interrupt him or not, she stood there for a while. 

Eros ran up and stood at the door wagging his tail. Tom said something to the dog then looked at the door to see her standing there.

“Good morning. Come on out, before his tail wags off,” his voice still heavy with sleep.

Arden stepped out onto the wooden porch, the mountain morning air a bit cool on her mostly bare flesh. “Good morning,” she said as she took a seat in the other rocking chair. “How long have you been awake?”

“I watched the sunrise, so maybe an hour. I didn’t want to disturb you so I tried to be quiet.”

“You didn’t bother me. I didn’t even know you were gone until just now when I rolled over and you weren’t there. The sun woke me up. It’s a bit chilly this morning, I need more clothing to sit out here.” She stood to go back inside but he reached his arm out, stopping her.

“I quite like what you have on, or perhaps even less, but definitely don’t add more,” he smirked.

“Tom, I’m cold. You are just going to have to get over that. I’ll be right back.”

He grumpled but he moved his arm and let her go inside but he decided to follow her, he was in need of coffee so the two made their way downstairs. He made a pot of coffee while she checked out the contents of the fridge. They decided on eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast which Arden cooked. Even though she despised cooking, breakfast wasn’t something she minded and it was pretty hard to screw up. 

Tom acted like he was poisoned when he took the first bite of eggs, remembering her warnings about her cooking. 

“That’s fine, you can cook the rest of the time then.”

“Darling, I was only joking,”

“I’m not, I’m serious. I’m on strike now. Trust me, it doesn’t hurt my feelings one bit to not cook.”

“Good thing you’re great in bed or I’d have to trade you in,” he joked.

“Oh honey, you go right ahead and trade if you think you can find someone better, but I bet they aren’t going to stimulate you the way I do,” she pursed her lips and cocked an eyebrow at him.

He stared at her a moment before speaking, “I never said anything about someone better. And God knows, you stimulate the hell out of me, in more ways than one.”

“Is someone feeling frisky this morning?”

“With you, always,” a glint in his eyes.

**

The three of them went on a hike early in the afternoon. Tom snapped some photographs, a hobby he’d been toying around with recently. Arden sat on one of the large rocks in the creek while he took photographs. She relaxed, letting the sun warm her skin as she watched Eros play. Tom took a few photos of her, without her noticing then joined her on the large rock.

“It’s so peaceful, the water, the birds, I could stay here forever,” she said softly.

“Yes, it’s nice until a bear decides to eat you.”

“Silly man, we don’t have those kinds of bears here, only black bears and they aren’t known to eat people.”

“I know I’d rather not come face to face with one.”

Arden laughed as his eyes grew wide.

“Okay Englishman, like you don’t have wildlife in the countryside,” she teased.

“We do, we don’t have bears though.”

“Really? I guess I never thought about it. I’ve never been to England so I don’t know much about it.”

“Would you like to go? I could be your tour guide. I do know quite a bit about it since I lived there almost thirty years.”

“Maybe someday. Right now I need to focus on what I’m going to do now that school is over. I can’t think about a long vacation. Although, this getaway has been lovely. Thank you again.”

“My pleasure. Do you have any ideas on what you want to do?” 

They’d never talked about the future, he’d found himself thinking about it more in the last few weeks but he didn’t want to push. Everything seemed to be moving fast and he was worried if he brought it up, it may frighten her away. At least now, she was the one who opened up the subject.

“The publishing company has offered me a full time position in their Atlanta office but I’m not sure I want that. Back years ago, when I was on the typical college timeline, I planned on moving to New York to work for a huge publishing firm and become a writer. That seems like another lifetime now.”

“You don’t have that dream anymore?” He tried to cover the concern in his voice. He didn’t want her to move away but he didn’t want to stand in the way of her dreams either.

“I don’t think I could live in New York now. I’m too used to the heat and it gets cold up there. When I was twenty, I didn’t think about that sort of stuff. I can be a writer anywhere but I don’t have the drive I once had for that.”

“Arden, you do remember that I’ve read some of your writings, right?” 

She nodded.

“You are already a great writer, you just haven’t been published. Perhaps you could submit some of your works, I’m pretty sure you have plenty of them.”

She smiled, “I have lots.”

“If you’d ever like for me to read some of your work and give you critiques, I’d be happy to do that for you. You should do what makes you happy and that smile lets me know writing makes you happy.”

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “Thank you. You make me happy too.”

“Well you can do me anytime,” he smirked.

“You’re terrible!” she playfully smacked his chest.

“And you love it.”

She kissed him then quickly stood up. “I think we should head back, I’m getting hungry.”

“Alright, my stomach was growling a few minutes ago so that’s fine with me.”

They walked back down to the cabin and Tom fixed lunch since Arden refused after his shenanigans at breakfast. After lunch, they lounged on the porch. They talked some, then just sat in silence for awhile and read. It was nice to be with someone who understood there wasn’t a need to talk senselessly just to fill the silence.


	22. Chapter 22

Late in the evening, the two had retired to the basement to play a game of pool. Tom quite enjoyed watching Arden bent over the pool table in her shorts. She looked back and caught him watching her ass a few times so she made sure to give him a show. She wiggled her hips each time she had to make a shot, arched her back more than was needed, dropped the chalk block a few times so she could bend over and give him a better view.

“That’s it, you’re just doing it to distract me now,” he said as he stood off the barstool.

“What are you talking about, Tom?” She batted her lashes at him and feigned innocence.

He pressed his body against hers while he gripped her hips tightly and growled in her ear, “You know exactly what you’re doing."

She pulled back and kissed him. 

He broke the kiss, “You know what, I never paid you back for that treat in the car on the way up here. I think it’s time for that now.”

“We need to finish the game first. Just because you’re losing doesn’t mean we don’t finish.”

“I’m not losing!”

They quickly finished the game which Arden won.

"So do I get a treat?” she asked playfully.

“Of course you do. I’ll be right back.”

Arden wondered what he was going to do to her. She knew whatever it was, she was sure she’d enjoy it. She’d enjoyed everything they’d done thus far.

He ran back down the steps with the silk scarves they’d used once before. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of them, not out of fear but out of pure excitement. He moved a barstool to the center of the room, she now had an idea of what he was going to do with the silk scarves.

“Darling, I need some help from you. Undress and sit here,” he pointed to the barstool.

Arden took off her t-shirt, bra, shorts and panties and sat up on the barstool, looking at him intently.

“God you are beautiful,” he kissed her hungrily. “Scoot to the edge of the seat and lean back. Now, put your hands behind the backrest.”

She did as he instructed and felt the silk scarf around her wrists. 

“Is that too tight?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Alright. Now spread your knees, ankles against the legs of the stool. Perfect.”

He now tied each ankle to the barstool using the same scarf for each leg. 

“Are you comfortable?” his eyes searching hers.

“Yes.”

“Are you okay with this?”

“God yes!”

He smirked, “Good. I’m glad you like to play. You are so stunning like this.”

“Tom?”

“Yes, Arden.”

“Touch me, please,” she pleaded.

“My darling girl is impatient. Let me tend to her wishes.”

He dropped to his knees and began kissing and nipping the tender skin of her inner thighs. Alternating one leg then the other. His hands moved up her thighs, gripping her hips then traveling up to capture her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and pinched them causing her to moan. He moved one hand back down to her heated center where he carefully pressed against her, making sure to avoid her sensitive nub. His tongue now lapped at her, her hips bucking off the barstool. She pulled against her restraints, she wanted so badly to run her hands through his hair, to grip him tightly. She cried out as he sucked on her clit, his teeth grazing over the bundle of nerves. She arched off the stool again but this time he pressed her hips down firmly, holding her in place.

“Holy fuck Tom!” she cried out when he slid two fingers inside her wet heat. 

He looked up at her, locking eyes as he continued his ministrations. Her breathing was ragged as he curled his fingers and increased the speed he moved in and out of her. She gripped the back of the chair tightly as she felt the pressure inside her build until it was too much to handle. Her hips arched again as her body tensed and she cried out his name. 

After her body relaxed, he reached behind the chair and pulled the knot from the scarf, freeing her wrists. He untied her ankles then pulled her down into his arms and cradled her against him.

She looked up at him, smiling softly still in her blissful state. “Tom, that was one hell of a payback.”

He laughed, “Glad you enjoyed it. Although I was afraid you were going break the barstool when you came.”

“Very funny. You know how to play my body perfectly.”

He kissed her softly, “Let’s go upstairs. I think we may want to continue this but first we need dinner.”

**

Arden changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She wasn’t even sure why she bothered, they’d be off as soon as he joined her. She heard Tom climbing the steps, he let Eros outside one last time before they called it a night. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Eros was barred from the bedroom during sexy times.

He stripped and climbed into bed, reaching over and feeling her pajamas he sighed, “Really? You put on pajamas again?”

“I know, it’s a habit.”

“One I’m going to break you of, you might as well take them off.”

“Make me,” she quipped.

“Look at you, being all defiant and cocky. Who knew tying you to a chair and making you scream my name would cause such insolence.”

“You seem to be all talk.”

He quickly moved over her, pinning her hands above her head. “All talk, eh? Was I all talk earlier? We'll see about that, darling,” he growled.

His mouth claimed hers in a hot passionate kiss. His tongue traced her lips and pressed into her mouth where she greeted him with her eager tongue. He pressed his hardness against her center and moaned into their kiss.

“Now how about we get rid of the silly pajamas you insist on wearing.”

“I can’t do anything, my hands are a bit, ahem, restrained.” she chided.

"And I believe you like it that way," he winked as he used his free hand to push the tank top up her torso, revealing her bare breasts. His lips ghosting over her warm skin, kissing, nipping and sucking. He circled his tongue around her nipple causing the bud to harden further before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back off the bed, his hand loosened the grip on her hands. She quickly pulled the tank over her head and threw it onto the floor. His hand moved down to caress her other breast as she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him from her. He looked at her a bit surprised by the forceful action but before he could protest, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She bent down, kissing his lips then down his jaw to his ear, taking his earlobe into her mouth and gently sucking before continuing down his neck, running her tongue over his Adam’s apple. His hands gripped her hips and tugged at her shorts. He needed her naked now, he wanted to be buried deep inside her as soon as possible. She shifted off him to remove her shorts, he stood from the bed which caused her to look up at him with concern.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. How about you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Arden mirrored his mischievous grin and got on her knees, being sure to shimmy her ass as she got into position. Tom watched her actions, the same as she’d done earlier during their game of pool, and felt his cock twitch. He stepped closer, rubbing his hands over her bare ass then he quickly smacked each cheek causing her her shriek. 

“Such a naughty temptress,” he smoothed his hands over her and gripped her hips.

Arden looked over her shoulder at him as he rubbed his cock against her folds. “Seems like the naughty girl is ready to play. Do you want to play, Arden?”

She nodded. 

“I need to hear it. Tell me what you want.”

“Ugh, Tom! I want your big hard cock inside me, fucking me until I scream!”

He smirked and thrust into her in one swift movement. He held her hips tightly as he thrust in and out of her, filling her completely. She moaned and grasped the covers as he pounded into her. He moved one hand from her hip to cup her breast then tangled it in her hair. He tugged gently, pulling her head back as he leaned down to kiss her. He released his hold on her hair and smacked her ass as he thrust into her, keeping each movement in rhythm with one another. Arden felt like she had sensory overload, her pleasure was building but at a much greater intensity now. She felt like she would explode at any moment.

Tom withdrew from her and flipped her over quickly and reentered her before she even realized what was happening. He moved her legs to rest on his shoulders as he increased his fevered pace. He moved his palm onto her lower abdomen and pressed down, causing a new sensation for them both. Moans, grunts, and cries of passion filled the room. Arden gripped his biceps tightly as she felt the pressure grow inside her, her muscles spasmed around his cock as she screamed his name. The way her body milked him was too much for him to fight any longer and he released a guttural cry as she tried to steady her breathing, spilling into her.

The two stayed wrapped up in one another for several moments as he softened inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed soft kisses on his forehead. He slowly moved off her and pulled her to rest against his chest. They lay in silence, no need to speak. Their bodies had just spoken all that was needed to be said.


	23. Chapter 23

After a morning run, the two ate breakfast, showered and started packing up the car. They stood on the porch, taking in the beautiful, peaceful landscape one last time while Eros ran around the yard, chasing a squirrel. Tom moved behind Arden, wrapping his arms around her. She rested against his chest and moved her hands over his. 

“So beautiful,” he said as he kissed her neck.

“Yes, it really is. I hate to leave.”

He chuckled, “I was talking about you, darling.”

“Sometimes, you’re too much.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Telling me things like that, laying it on a bit think aren't we?” she said raising an eyebrow as she turned to face him.

“You think I’m ‘laying it on thick’ but I mean every word I say. It’s not an act Arden.”

“I guess I’m just not used to being with someone that expresses themselves the way you do. It’s very new to me.”

“You mean when you were in relationships in the past, the men didn't tell you that you were beautiful every day?”

“No, usually only when they wanted something or had done something wrong and were trying to get on my good side.”

“That’s tragic. I think the woman you love should be told how beautiful and amazing she is regularly. And I want to stay on your good side, by the way.”

Arden smiled but needed to be sure she’d heard him correctly. “Tom, you said the l word,”

“I know. Arden, I love you.”

Her hands moved to his face and pulled him to her for a kiss. His arms moved around her and held her close as she deepened the kiss, her tongue eager against his own. When the kiss broke, she looked into his eyes. “I love you, Tom.”

The smile that spread across his face could have lit up the entire mountainside.

**

They arrived back in Macon late in the afternoon. Tom dropped Arden off at her apartment and went home. He hated the moment he pulled away with her no longer by his side. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her, actually the sleeping moments too. After their declaration of love this morning, he felt reassured with their relationship. He’d felt this way for quite some time but didn’t want to seem to eager to share his feelings just in case she didn’t feel the same. Thankfully, she did.

During the drive to Macon, Arden mentioned she’d gotten several emails about job offers; she’d sent out her resume a few weeks prior to graduation and seemed to be getting some good prospects based on the emails she’d read to him. He knew she would be busy with interviews in the coming weeks so he didn’t want to push the issue much right now, he wanted her to move in with him. Yes, it seemed soon but he honestly didn’t want to spend time apart from her. He needed her with him.

**

Arden unpacked her bag and started a load of laundry before calling Sami. She hadn’t talked to her friend while Tom and her had been away, she hadn’t gone that long without talking to Sami in quite some time. The two talked for a few minutes, Arden told her she’d stop by later on, after she finished her laundry and took care of a few things.

She called the people who’d emailed her about an interview back and got those scheduled. She had three interviews lined up for this week and two for next week. She’d have to travel to Atlanta for two of them but the rest would be phone interviews due to them being out of state.

She sat back on her sofa and smiled,happy that her life finally gotten back on track. Everything seemed to be going great, school was done and the job hunt was looking promising, Sami was improving every day, and she was in love with a man that made her feel amazing. Life was great but then worry crept in. It always seemed like when things were going smoothly, something tragic happened to her. She tried to shake the negativity from her thoughts, God knows she’d had dealt with enough tragedy for one lifetime.

Arden put the laundry away, grabbed her purse and headed out the door for a visit with Sami. She knew Sami would want to hear all the details from the trip, well maybe not all of them. She smiled to herself in the car, thinking back to everything that had taken place between Tom and her. She sent Tom a text when she parked in Sami’s driveway.

_Is it bad that I’m already missing you?_

_No, but you’re late. I missed you as soon as I pulled away._

_So, what are we going to do about this?_

_You know you’re welcome here anytime. Pack a bag and come stay with me._

_Tempting. I’m at Sami’s now, just pulled up to visit her but I’ll call you when I leave._

_Alright. No rush, my love._

Arden smiled at the new term of endearment then got out of the car.

Sami was sitting in the living room when she walked in. Arden was a bit surprised to see her out of bed, but was thankful for the improvement. 

“Alright, spill it. You have a big goofy grin on your face and look ridiculous. What happened?”

“Well, hello to you too!” she laughed as she hugged her friend.

The two talked about the trip, Arden told her that they were in love and had shared that with one another. Sami now demanded that she meet him. Since Sami wasn’t able to venture out yet, they’d have to come to her house. Arden told her she’d talk to him and see when he could come by. They talked for an hour or so before Sami said she needed to go back to bed. Arden helped Alan get Sami back to bed then she left. 

In the car, she called Tom. She told him she was heading home and would back a bag and come to his house to stay the night. She arrived home and changed into her running shorts, sports bra, tank top and running shoes and threw a change of clothes in her bag. 

When she showed up dressed to run, Tom was a bit surprised.

“You didn’t say anything about going for a run,” he said as her let her in.

“Well I figured we could go later on, after it cools down some.”

“But we went this morning.”

“Yes, but we skipped a few days and I have some energy I’d like to burn.”

He moved to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, “I can think of other ways to burn off excess energy.”

She rolled her eyes, “You are insatiable.”

“I can’t get enough of you,” his mouth claimed hers as he pressed her against the wall. She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gripping him tightly. 

"Tom, we need to talk."

He pulled back from her, giving her a confused stare.

"Sorry, timing isn't my strong suit. I just want to talk about a few things I have going on and if I wait until after you blow my mind, well I'll probably forget something."

He laughed, "Come on, let's go in the living room and talk first then I'll "blow your mind" as you said."

She told him about the interviews she had lined up and that she'd be going to Atlanta for two of them in the next few days. She gave him the specifics about each job and the companies. They talked for awhile about the opportunities she had available. She also mentioned that Sami wanted to meet him which he was fine with. They would take dinner over there one evening and visit. 

Tom wondered if he should bring up what had been on his mind earlier, but he decided against it. Arden seemed to have plenty on her plate at the moment and he didn't want to add more to it. It was now dark outside, around nine o'clock.

"Go get changed and we can go for a run."

"Ugh, I thought I was going to get a reward after the talk," he grumbled as he stood.

"You will get your reward later, that is if you don't whine about the heat and humidity."

He rolled his eyes and went to get changed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for slapping and handcuffs.

Arden had just aced her last interview with Wiley in New Jersey. They’d asked her to come onsite for an interview next Monday, if at all possible, and she’d agreed. She was beyond ecstatic. The other interviews had gone well but she didn’t have the same feeling after those like she did with this one. The man that had interviewed her, Gavin Marshall, had been laid back and relaxed. The interview had felt more like a conversation. 

She called Tom as soon as she hung up with Gavin to tell him the good news but he didn’t answer. She left a voicemail for him to call her when he had a chance. She booked her flights to and from Newark and checked her email. Gavin had sent her an email with a list of hotels that were close by that had a special rate for the publishing company. Arden was in the process of booking the hotel when her phone rang, it was Tom.

"Hey, Tom," she answered excitedly.

"Hello, love. What's going on? You sounded a bit enthusiastic in your voicemail."

"I just finished the best phone interview of my life, they asked me to visit their headquarters for a second interview."

"That's wonderful. When are you going? Where are they located?"

"I'm leaving Sunday afternoon and I'll fly back Monday evening. They are in Hoboken, New Jersey. I booked my flight and now I'm working on the hotel."

He was silent for a moment but added, "Oh, well sounds like you're ready for it. I'm happy for you." He genuinely was but there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Tom? You sound a bit off." 

"It's nothing."

She wondered when he'd become one to hold his tongue. "Listen, you've never had a problem telling me what was on your mind before so spill it."

He sighed, "You didn't think that perhaps I may have wanted to go with you?"

“Oh.” She hadn’t even thought about him going. She figured this was something she’d do for herself. Why would he want to go?

“Precisely, I see that didn’t cross your mind.”

“I didn’t think you’d want to go for one night. I mean I can book a flight for you if you really want to go but we won’t have much time there.”

“No, it’s fine. You go by yourself. It’s obvious that I’m just an afterthought to you.”

She felt the heat rise within her, how could he turn this on her? She wasn’t about to let this fly.

“What they hell has gotten into you, Tom? You’re acting like that asshole professor I used to hate.”

“Maybe your assessment of me wasn’t so far off then. I need to get back to what I was doing.”

“No, you’re going to talk to me about this. You can’t just spout off something like that and think I’ll let it slide. You know me better than that.”

“I don’t want to hash this out right now.”

“You know what, you are being a total jerk right now so I’m going to hang up and we will discuss this later.”

The line was silent, she looked at her phone and he’d ended the call. 

“Oh hell no, that fucker did not just hang up on me. What are we, twelve?” she said as she threw her phone on the sofa. She was going to put an end to his little melt down. She finished making her reservation then grabbed her purse and headed to his house.

**

When she arrived at his house, he was outside talking with the landscaper so she had to refrain from going off on him on the spot. Instead she said hello, cordially, and went into the house. Eros followed her inside and drank his entire bowl of water.

“Poor guy, you must be hot.” She refilled his bowl and sat down at the island. Eros wondered off into the living room, finding a cool spot to rest. 

Meanwhile, Tom was dreading what awaited him inside. He knew she was mad, she hadn’t even looked at him when she pulled up. She’d said hello, mostly for Jose’s benefit but made sure she didn’t linger. After he’d discussed what he wanted done to the yard, he took a deep breath and went inside.

Arden heard the door close, she was ready. She watched him as he walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No,” her tone curt. 

He turned to face her and leaned against the countertop. 

“How long did you have Eros outside without any water? He emptied the bowl when he came in.”

“He’s fine, we hadn’t been out there that long.”

“Alright. Well I thought you should know.”

“Arden, just go ahead and say what you want to say. We don’t have to play this game.”

She glared at him, he was really pushing her buttons today. He must have wanted a fight, and she was damn sure going to give him his wish. She stood and walked towards him.

“First off, don’t you EVER hang up on me. That’s some juvenile bullshit that is uncalled for. Secondly, how dare you say that you’re an afterthought to me? You were the first and only person I called when I got off the phone with Gavin. I can’t believe you think that.”

“Are you done? May I speak now?” his tone condescending.

Before she even thought, her hand connected with his cheek. His head turned as the loud smack echoed in the kitchen. She stepped back, the realization of what she’d just done showing on her face. His hand moved to his jaw where he rubbed his fingers over the red mark that was appearing. His eyes met hers, a look of rage and feralness she’d never seen before and her eyes grew wide, “Tom, I-” He grabbed her and jerked her to him, turning and pressing her against the counter as he hungrily kissed her. Arden’s mind was whirling, she wondered what was happening. He pressed his body against hers, his arousal undeniable. He pulled back from her and breathlessly said, “Do it again.”

Not entirely sure what he was asking for, she looked at him a bit confused. “Wha- What?”

“You heard me.”

Arden’s mouth fell open, as she processed that he wanted her to slap him again.

“Do it,” he pleaded.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes, do it, now!"

She took a deep breath and slapped his other cheek. He pressed her further into the counter and emitted a low growl before he claimed her lips again. 

"I need to fuck you, now!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her down the hall.

Arden pulled away from him, "Tom, what has gotten into you? I mean, how can we be arguing one minute and you're ready to have sex the next?"

"You mean you don't want to? I was pretty sure I heard you moan when we kissed," he smirked.

"God, you're such an asshole!" She turned to walk back into the kitchen but he put his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. 

"Tell me you don't want me and I'll let you go and we can finish arguing." His lips trailed from her ear down to her neck where he kissed and nipped at the tender skin as he ground his erection into her backside.

"Damn you. You know I can't say no to you," she said as she relaxed into him. "But we will finish this discussion."

"Of course. I know you're not going to let it slide."

She rolled her eyes as he took her hand and led her to the bedroom and shut the door. 

"Arden. I need you to be like you were just now in the kitchen. I need you to be in control. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, I'll gladly do that." The glint in her eyes and the mischievous smile that played at the corners of her mouth told him all he needed to know, she was going to enjoy this as much as him.

Tom walked into the closet and returned with the box of scarves, blindfold and handcuffs. "You can use any or all of them on me."

"Shut up. You don't speak. Understood?" The authoritative sound of her own voice was shocking to her. She'd never done this before but was finding it to come quite naturally.

He nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Good. Take off your clothes."

He quickly removed his t-shirt, shorts and boxers and now stood before her looking a bit too happy.

"Stop smiling. You seem a bit eager. Come undress me."

The smile dropped from his face, but it was hard to keep up the facade because this new role she was playing was a definite turn on. He stepped closer to her and slipped her tank top over her head, unhooked and removed her bra before taking off her shorts and panties. He longed to touch her naked flesh but he knew better than to act before being told. 

"You want to touch me, don't you?"

He nodded.

"You may."

His hands cupped her breasts, moving his fingertips over the rosy buds as he rolled each nipple between his fingers. She drew in a jagged breath, "On the bed. Lay on you back with you hands above your head."

He quickly moved to the bed and arranged himself the way she'd commanded. He watched intently as she looked in the box he'd retrieved earlier. His eyes grew wide with excitement when she picked up the handcuffs and walked towards him. She straddled herself over his torso and tightened the handcuff around his right wrist then threaded them through the bars on the headboard and tightened the other side around his left wrist. 

"They aren't too tight are they?" a hint of concern in her voice.

He shook his head and she bent to kiss him. Her tongue pressing into his mouth where he greeted her with his eager tongue. She pulled away, "I think that tongue can do something better for me." She moved to straddle his face, her knees beside his head and she slowly lowered herself to meet his tongue. He licked through her folds and pressed the flat of his tongue against her briefly before circling her clit. She gripped the iron headboard tightly, trying to steady herself. He sucked and licked at her as her legs began to shake. "Enough!"

She moved to straddle his hips as she took his hard cock into her hand and stroked him, eliciting a moan from him. She raised up and positioned him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out a low moan as he filled her. He groaned at the sensation of her tight heat surrounding him as she began rolling her hips. Her hands grasped at his chest as she set a steady rhythm of riding him. His eyes took in the sight of her, his sexy lover who was taking what she needed from him. A woman that wasn't afraid to let go and succumb to her passions and desires. He longed to touch her but his restraint only increased his pleasure. Watching her move over him, with himself buried deep inside her was a beautiful sight and he had to push the thought from his mind before he lost control and ruined the moment. 

Arden looked down at him and saw he'd closed his eyes. "Look at me. I want you to watch me."

He didn't open his eyes immediately so she slapped him. With that, he opened his eyes. Again, he had the feral look as earlier and it excited her. He began thrusting his hips up into her roughly. 

"Oh, fuck! Just like that," she cried out.

She felt the pressure building inside her and moved to brace herself against his chest as he continued his erratic thrusts. Her muscles tightened around him as her orgasm erupted within her. Her nails digging into his skin as she reached her peak. The feel of her tightening around him sent him over the edge, one final thrust and with a guttural cry he lost himself deep inside her.

She rested against his chest for a moment while they both came down from their pleasure highs, both breathless and spent. She slowly raised her head and looked at him, a big smile across his face. She couldn't resist smiling then kissed him before moving off him.

"Where's the key?" she asked as she stood from the bed.

"It's in the box."

She shuffled through the contents of the box, "I don't see it. I guess you're stuck there." She smirked as the turned to him.

"It better be in there."

"And if it isn't, what are you going to do about it? You're a bit detained, big boy."

"You better find it and uncuff me, Arden," his tone sounding a bit concerned.

"I think I'll keep you just like that. You were rather lippy today so I'll keep you cuffed and do with you as I please."

"Well, in that case, I'm all for it." He smiled cheekily.

"You would be, my beautiful kinky man." She moved over him and unlocked the handcuffs.


	25. Chapter 25

Arden stood in the kitchen, looking out the French doors as Jose was busy putting mulch down around the trees. Tom walked into the kitchen, fresh from the shower and began raiding the refrigerator. She turned towards him and leaned against the counter, taking in the sight of him. He was now dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt standing barefoot in front of the fridge with both doors open, staring at the contents. A smile crept onto her face.

“What’s the matter, can’t find anything you want?” 

He glanced over his shoulder, cutting his eyes at her. “Oh, I know what I want and she’s standing in this kitchen but I need some food right now.”

Arden chuckled. “You always go there, don’t you? I was thinking I could go into town and pick up something for us to eat. I mean, we could both go but I wasn’t sure if you needed to stay here with Jose.”

Tom shut the doors to the refrigerator and turned to her, unwrapping a cheese wedge. “Darling, I will always go there because I can’t get enough of you. I always want more. If I had my way, I’d keep you locked up in my bedroom all the time.” 

“Tom, you know that isn’t practical. I do have a life, you know?”

“Yes, I know. I’m just letting you know what I think though. And who cares about practicalities?”

“Says the professor who likes everything planned out to every minor detail.”

He stepped closer, placing his hands on the countertop on either side of her. “Well, I’d say that’s better than someone who just goes with whatever comes. At least I’m prepared this way.”

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him. “And possibly boring.”

“Are you calling me boring?”

She grinned and fought back a laugh. “I said possibly.”

“I’ve never heard you complain before.”

“It’s not a complaint, just an observation. Maybe I should say it like this, not in all areas are you boring but in the regular day to day things my dear, you are a tad bit predictable.”

“And yet, with all of my practical predictability you still managed to plan a trip out of town without knowing I might wish to go?”

“Wow, I’m surprised you brought that up so fast. I figured you wouldn’t want to rehash that so soon.”

“I know you won’t be happy until we deal with it so, go ahead.”

“I’m going for one day, Tom. I’ll go up the evening before, go to the hotel, sleep then wake up, have breakfast and go to my interview then fly home that afternoon. So where exactly did you think we’d have some great adventure in all of that?”

He clenched his jaw causing the muscles to jump. “Did you not think about perhaps going a day or so early? That way we could have gone into the city and had a day or two exploring together.”

Arden let what he’d said sink in. Honestly, she hadn’t thought about it. This being in a relationship thing was all new to her. In the past she’d never had these types of issues. Of course, she’d never been in many committed relationships and hadn’t needed to travel much before. She knew now that she was going to have to start considering his feelings before she made certain decisions.

“Tom, this is all new to me. I’ve never been in a relationship where the other person wanted to be involved in what I do. In the past, I’ve pretty much acted the same way as when I was single, except for a few things. I did my thing and the guy did his. So now, with you things are different. You’re going to have to work with me here. I don’t always look at things the way you do. I’ve been independent for a long time with only me to look out for. You’re going to have to accept that I can’t change overnight.”

“I don’t want you to change. I just want you to think about me before you make decisions. Think about if it will affect me in anyway or not. Would I like to know about it? I’m not saying you have to talk about every decision you make with me, I’m not trying to control you. I just want to be informed. Does that make sense?”

Arden nodded.

“Good. And perhaps the reason your other relationships didn’t work out was because you two were living independent lives. Yes, both people need to keep their own sense of self in a relationship but you can’t go living separate lives and never share anything and think it’s going to work.”

“But I did share that I was going. I didn’t hide anything from you.”

“I know, I wasn’t saying that you had. I was just making an observation. Now, are we good?” He looked at her intently. 

“Not so fast. That whole, “I’m an afterthought to you” bullshit. What the hell, Tom?”

He sighed. “I was just hurt and upset. My words can be brash at times. I’m sorry.”

She looked up at him, she could tell he truly was. “I’m sorry for booking my flight before talking to you. I’ll work on that but it’s not going to happen overnight and I don’t need you flying off the handle like that. I can’t handle it.”

“Okay, I understand but you do have to admit the angry sex was unbelievable.” He smiled wickedly.

Arden rolled her eyes but had to agree. “Yes, it really was.” She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. “Mmph, you taste like cheese,” she giggled.

“Yes, I know. I’m starving, let’s go get some dinner.”

**

Tom and Arden were invited to Sami’s house for dinner on Saturday. The couple arrived and were greeted by Alan. After a short introduction in the foyer, Arden led Tom into the living room where Sami was sitting with her leg propped up.

“So, you must be this mysterious man I’ve been hearing about. I was beginning to think you were just a figment of her imagination,” Sami said playfully. 

Arden gave her friend a sardonic look. “Sami, really?”

“Well you told me about him but you didn’t bring him around, so I was beginning to worry.” She winked at Tom then extended her hand out to him.

Tom was observing the interaction between the two, not quite sure if they were serious or if this was their usual banter but quickly realized it was the later when Sami winked at him. He smiled and moved to shake her hand. “Yes, I’m Tom. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Sami. Arden has told me many things about you.”

Sami cut her eyes to Arden, “Hmm, maybe you shouldn’t believe all of those things, Tom. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Arden sat down on the couch and Tom joined her. The three of them talked while Alan prepared drinks for everyone. Sami watched the new man in her best friend’s life intently. She felt protective of Arden, always had, especially since her dad passed away and she was left with no family. She wanted her to be happy and she seemed to be but love can be blind. 

Alan returned with their drinks and told them dinner would be ready soon before he disappeared back into the kitchen. Arden had insisted they get take out but Alan refused and said he could cook something for the four of them. 

“Tom, how do you like living in Macon?” Sami had to kick off some small talk with the man. 

“It’s a quaint little town, but it’s much hotter than I expected.”

“Honey, you’ll get used to it. How long have you lived in Macon?”

“I’ve been here almost a year, so in the States for almost five years now.” 

“And home is England, correct?”

He smiled at her correct guess. “Yes, London to be more specific. I haven’t been home in several years though. I’m hoping to take Arden with me the next time I go.”

Sami watched as the two smiled at one another, maybe she was concerned without cause.

“So, Arden. How have your interviews been going? I haven’t gotten to hear about any of them.” Sami inquired.

“I felt like most of them went okay, but I’m not really sure they are jobs I would want if they were to make an offer. Then there is the one with Wiley in New Jersey. It went so well and they want me to come for a face to face second interview. I’m flying up there tomorrow afternoon and have my interview Monday. That one I’m really excited about.”

Sami could see the joy on Arden’s face about the potential job offer. When her eyes moved to Tom, his face told a different story but when he noticed her looking at him, he forced a smile. Something about that spiked her interest.

“That’s wonderful. I’m excited for you. How long will you be there?” She wanted to ask him some questions but needed to work her way into it. 

“Just one night, I’ll fly home Monday evening.” Arden cut her eyes to Tom. Even though they’d discussed it and moved on, she knew it was still a bit of a sore subject.

“Are you going with her, Tom?”

Arden shot her friend a pained look. _Why did she have to ask that?_

“No. She will be traveling alone but that’s not by my choice.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to pry.” Sami tried to smooth it over but she was rather pleased that she’d figured it out so quickly. 

Arden knew better than to buy her flimsy apology. She knew exactly what she was up to.

“I’m only going for one day so there is no need for me to have a companion. We’ll have plenty of other trips in the future.” She took Tom’s hand and smiled at him, hoping to keep his mood in check. It seemed to be working; he returned her smile and changed the subject.

“Something smells wonderful. I believe I will go see if Alan needs any help. Please excuse me, ladies.”

As soon as he was out of the room, Arden turned to Sami, “I really wish you wouldn’t have asked if he was going with me. That’s a sore subject.”

“Yes, I can tell but I didn’t know that.”

“He is not happy about it but we talked it over and I think we’re good now.” Arden shrugged. 

“So he wanted to go but you didn’t want him to?” Curiosity was getting the best of her now. 

“After my interview, I called him to tell him about it but he didn’t answer so I left a message. In the meantime, I booked my flight and was working on a hotel reservation when he called back. When I mentioned what I was doing, he got upset. We had a pretty big disagreement over it.”

“So you two just argued over the phone?”

“Yes, then I went over there and laid into him.”

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” she chuckled. “What did you get so upset for?”

“He said he was an afterthought to me. Sami, that really hurt when he said that. He can say some very brash things at times.”

Sami’s eyebrows shot up, “Arden, listen and answer this honestly. Is he verbally abusive to you?”

Arden’s face contorted into a look of pure disgust. “God no! I can’t believe you’d ever think I’d put up with that. You know me better than that.”

“Well, sometimes we get blinded by love, lust or whatever. I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“Yes, mother Sami. We just had a disagreement, nothing you and Alan haven’t had a million times.”

“Listen sassy, I don’t know Tom so I’ve still got my radar up. And if he hurts you, I’ll kick him with my good leg.”

The two laughed as Sami tried to lift her leg up and fell over in the chair. The men entered the living room and told them dinner was ready. Alan and Tom helped Sami into the dining room. Sami still had reservations about Tom, only time would tell if he was the real thing or not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, just didn't have any inspiration for this one lately. This chapter has quite a bit of drama...hope you enjoy.

Dinner with Sami and Alan had been full of laughter and stories about Arden. Sami told some rather embarrassing ones about when they were growing up. As Arden crawled into bed that night with a book, she thought about her dad. She wondered what he would have thought of Tom, as she glanced over at him reading in bed beside her. Would they have gotten along? Her dad was hardworking but easy going. He'd never gone to college but he was a smart man. There was nothing he couldn't build or repair. Arden was glad she'd hung by his side as a child and picked up on a few things. Sure was nice to be able to fix a leaky faucet or toilet without having to call the plumber.

Tom looked over at Arden, noticing that she wasn't looking at her book. Figuring she was lost deep in thought, he kept silent but watched her for a moment. He noticed a smile tugging at her lips as she stared off into nothing. He was glad she was having pleasant thoughts but his curiosity was peaked.

"Darling, what has you so deep in thought?"

A bit startled by his words, she shifted to face him. "I was just thinking about my dad. Wondering how the two of you would get along."

"You think he wouldn't like me?"

"I think he would but you are so different. I mean, Dad wasn't as educated as you are so he couldn't talk about some of the things that interest you. He wasn't a literary man. He always said I got my love of reading and writing from my mother. Of course, I had to take his word for it," she trailed off.

He moved to put his arm around her and pulled her to rest against his chest and then she began to speak again.

“I just know that as long as you treated me with respect, Dad wouldn’t have a problem with you. He always told me that if you’re with someone that doesn’t respect you, then it will never last. He said with respect comes honor and trust and that I should never settle for less. I guess he set my standards pretty high which is why it took me so long to find someone.” She looked up at him and he brushed his lips against her forehead.

“Tom, I really feel like you do respect me. I mean, we’ve had some misunderstandings but we are able to work through them. I’ll admit I do have trust issues and if you’re honest with yourself, I think you do as well. But we can work on them together.”

“Arden, I do respect you and I love you. I’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“You say that now but you never know what the future holds. I mean I do believe you don’t have any intention of hurting me right now, but life happens. I never plan on hurting you but I can’t say I never will. We’re human; it’s in our nature to disappoint.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re much wiser than your years? Sometimes when you talk, I feel like I’m listening to an old soul. An old wise soul.”

Arden smiled up at him, “Yes, I’ve been called an old soul a few times.”

He bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers, a soft, sensual kiss shared between them.

**

Tom drove Arden to the airport, the two said their goodbyes quickly and she made her way to the terminal. The flight to Newark was uneventful and she’d made the twenty-five minute ride to the hotel and checked in. She’d decided to forgo a rental car and rode a taxi from the airport. Thankfully the Wiley office was less than two blocks away so she could walk to her interview in the morning. She’d chosen to stay at the W hotel which was on the list that Gavin had emailed her. She was enjoying the view of the Manhattan skyline from her room and thinking of how it would look in a few hours when night fell upon the city.

She had sent Tom a text to let him know she landed safely and that she was going to check-in and would call him later. A small part of her wished he was there with her but there was no need with it only being for one night. Maybe a night apart would just make things even better when she got back. They’d been spending most of their time together and that was an adjustment for Arden. Having not been in relationship for some time, being with someone all the time could be a bit daunting. She loved being with him and he did give her her much needed space, so that helped. Except for his little moment when she planned this business trip, that one had really thrown her. But they seemed to have moved past that so she didn’t dwell on it too much.

There were two restaurants/bars in the hotel but Arden wanted to venture out. She walked out onto Sinatra Drive and decided to take a walk by the river to further enjoy the view of Manhattan as the sun set. Finding a bench in the shade, she sat down and decided to call Tom.

“Hey.”

“How’s New Jersey?” he inquired.

“Okay. I’m sitting by the river looking at the big city now. I’d forgotten how much I loved it up here. I just wish I had more time to actually go over there and enjoy it.”

“I know. We’ll have to plan a trip soon. You can show me what you love about it.”

She smiled; he truly could be sweet when he wanted to be. “I’d like that.”

“So what are you going to do this evening?”

“I think I’ll stop in this restaurant that’s across from the hotel and have dinner then I’ll probably just go back to the room and read. I’m such an exciting woman.”

“Hmm, I know that you are but you require stimulation. Call me later and we can work on that if you’d like,” his voice now in a lower timber which caused her to unknowingly squeeze her thighs together.

“You are terrible,” she said quietly. “I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, my love.”

“Later, love.”

Arden walked over to Trinity and made her way inside the restaurant and found a seat at the bar. The signs of being in love showing in her radiant smile as the bartender asked her what she’d like to drink.

He smiled at her as he took her order for a margarita and she asked for a menu. He returned a moment later with a menu and her beverage.

“Here you go. I must say you seem to have a lightness surrounding you.”

She tilted her head towards him and raised her eyebrows, “A lightness?”

“Yes, you seem very happy and your energy is positive.”

She smiled at him, “Actually I am pretty happy right now. Things are going well for me.”

“It shows. I wish I could say I see more people like you but I don’t so it’s rather refreshing. You accent is lovely, Georgia?”

Taking a sip of her drink, she nodded. “Correct guess. You’re pretty good at that.”

“I have an advantage. I lived in Atlanta for a few years so I can usually pick up the local accent. I take it you’re in town for business?”

“Another correct guess. So, what would you recommend I get for dinner?”

“I personally like the New York Strip but if you prefer something lighter-”

“No, steak sounds great. I’ll have that then.”

“Ah, a woman after my own heart,” he took her menu and held it to his chest, smiled widely and walked away to put her order in.

He was a handsome guy, dark messy hair, dark eyes and a bit of scruff that suited him very well. He had at least a half sleeve tattoo on his left arm which she’d spied immediately. She’d always been attracted to men with tattoos and honestly Tom was the first man she’d dated that didn’t have any ink on his body. Had she not been involved with someone, she would have definitely returned his flirtation but she had no reason to; she was happy with Tom.

**

Arden’s interview was with Gavin at eleven so she didn’t need to rush when she woke up. Thankful she’d packed her running shoes and clothes, she headed out for an early morning jog by the river. Several people were out on their bikes and others were running and walking along the path. Thankful that the heat and humidity wasn’t near as bad as back home, she was able to get in a five mile run without any issues. The weather really did make a difference; no wonder Tom complained about his run times.

Back at the hotel, she showered and dressed. Looking at the clock, it was now ten-thirty. She finished applying her makeup and looked at her phone, a few missed text messages wishing her good luck on her interview. She quickly replied to Tom, Sami and Alan telling them thanks and she would let them know how it went and left the hotel room. She’d requested a late checkout so that she would be able to leave her luggage in the hotel room until her interview was over. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and then headed out.

**

Alan had taken Sami to the doctor for a checkup Monday morning and the two had stopped by the coffee shop to get coffee and a treat. Alan went inside while Sami waited in the car; her energy levels were still not up to par. She watched the people milling around the small strip mall. She’d always enjoyed people watching and nowadays she didn’t get out much so she took it in while she had the chance. She noticed a couple exiting the cafe next to the coffee shop and watched as they embraced. She smiled at the affectionate display until she recognized the man; it was Tom, Arden’s Tom. Sami’s eyes grew wide when the woman quickly kissed him and she rolled down the window. She wasn’t sure who the woman was but she wasn’t about to let him get away without some explanation.

As he walked to his car, she yelled out, “Hey Tom!”

Tom looked her direction and smiled as he recognized her, then walked over to her car.

“Hello, Sami. Why on earth are you sitting out here in this heat?”

“Oh, Alan just ran into the coffee shop and the air is on so I’m fine. Keeping yourself busy with Arden gone?”

He chuckled, “Yes, I just had a late breakfast and now I have to kill time before I go pick her up at the airport this afternoon.”

“That’s nice. I just thought I’d say hello when I noticed you coming out of the cafe.” There, she’d let him know she’d seen him with the other woman.

“Ah, yes. I ran into an old acquaintance in there."

“So do you always say goodbye to all your acquaintances like that?” An accusatory tone in her voice.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I bet you’re glad to be out of the house for a bit.”

Sami noticed him stiffen at her accusation, his body language telling her more than enough.

“Yes, but I’m tired and ready to go home,” she glared at him. “That woman kissed you. What the hell, Tom?”

“Oh it was nothing, just a friendly peck.”

“How would you feel if you saw Arden do that with someone?”

He didn’t answer before Alan exited the coffee shop and spoke to him. The three parted ways. Sami’s mind was whirling as to what the exchange between Tom and the mystery woman had been, if anything at all as he was insinuating. Should she tell Arden? Of course she would. There was just something about him that made Sami suspicious, something she couldn’t put her finger on.

**

Arden’s interview had gone well and she felt very confident that she would be receiving a job offer. Gavin had pretty much said so. The job was one that she would be able to do from home with some travel to headquarters as necessary. She called Tom as soon as she exited the office.

“Hey sweetheart. How did it go?”

“Very well. I think I will have an offer soon. I’m so excited.”

“That’s great news! Have you told anyone else?” 

“No. I’m going to call Sami next but of course you were my first call. I’ve got a little time to kill before I need to be at the airport so I’m going back to the room and then I’ll go grab lunch.”

“Okay. Well we will talk more when you get home. I saw Sami and Alan earlier when I was out at breakfast.” He was hoping Sami wouldn’t tell her anything and they could discuss it when she got home.

“I bet she had a doctor’s appointment. They both text me this morning wishing me luck. I’ll see you at five.”

“I’ll be there. Bye, darling.”

“Bye.”

Arden waited until she got back to her hotel room and then called Sami to tell her the good news. 

“That’s wonderful, Arden.” She tried to sound excited but Arden saw right through it. 

Wondering if she’d gotten a bad report at the doctor, Arden inquired. “How did your doctor visit go? Tom mentioned seeing you and Alan.”

“Oh did he? Did he also mention that he was hugged up with some woman and I saw that?”

“WHAT?!” The adrenaline rushed through her body and her heart felt like it fell into her stomach as the tears began to well up. 

“I swear I wasn’t going to tell you until you got back but I just can’t keep that to myself. I was in the car while Alan went in to get coffee and I saw a man and woman come out of the cafe and they hugged and about the time I recognized it was Tom, the woman kissed him on the lips. It was quick but I thought you should know. I asked him about it and he said it was nothing, just an old acquaintance.” 

“How could he?”

“I’m sorry. Maybe it wasn’t anything but I wanted you to know because if Alan did that shit, I’d want to know.”

“I’ve gotta go, Sami. I need to get to the bottom of this,” she hung up before Sami could say goodbye.

With her hands shaking, she called Tom. 

“Hey,” he sounded sheepish.

“Really, Tom? You knew she was going to tell me. You could have just told me yourself.”

“I was going to wait until you got home. There’s no need to be upset, darling.”

“Don’t darling me. Who was she? You not telling me makes you look guilty.”

“She was someone I met when I first moved here. We went out a few times but it was nothing special.”

“Nothing special, huh? So you run into her and she hugs and kisses you? That doesn’t seem like nothing special. I take it you didn’t mention me at any point in the conversation.”

“We only chatted for a few minutes. She came in to pick up a takeaway order when I was paying for my meal.”

“I see. You flipped out on me about Jacoby and it wasn’t like I was hiding anything. I’m not happy about this. Not at all. You should have told me instead of my best friend telling me. If she hadn’t seen you then I’d still not know and be walking around looking like a fool.”

“Arden. Listen to me. Sami came to her own conclusions about what she saw and decided to share those with you. You and I are in this relationship, not her.”

“No, you listen to me. I’ve known Sami since I was seven years old. She’s always looked out for me and that’s all she’s doing now. Don’t try to twist it like she did something wrong.” 

“I wasn’t trying to twist anything. You’re being a bit overdramatic, don’t you think?”

“Fuck you!” She ended the call and threw her phone on the bed. She was angry and hurt and almost a thousands miles away. What could she do? Had everything they shared been a lie? She refused to cry over someone that was being such a total dick about the entire situation. Arden grabbed her purse, leaving her phone on the bed, and went to Trinity. She was in bad need of a drink.

When she walked in, the lunch crowd seemed to be thinning out but she went straight to the bar where she was greeted by a smiling familiar face.

“Hey there. What can I get for you today?”

“I need a double shot of Patron,” she said as she sat down on the barstool.

“Alright. You don’t seem to be in such a great mood today as you were last evening.” He poured the liquor into the glass and sat it in front of her. 

She downed it in one gulp. “I’ll take another, and no I’m not in the same place I was yesterday.”

He didn’t want to pry so he poured her another round. “I didn’t get your name yesterday. I’m Damian.”

“Arden.”

He smiled at her again and this time she returned it. If Tom could play his games, so could she. She drank down the tequila, their eyes never leaving one another.

“Do you want some lunch?”

“No. When is your break?”

His eyebrows shot up. “I can go anytime now. What did you have in mind?”

She threw some cash on the bar, “Just follow me.”

He quickly put the money in the register, told the other bartender he was going on break and followed her out the door. Once on the street, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. A kiss full of nothing but wanton lust. His hands squeeze her hips as his tongue moved between her lips. 

Arden suddenly pulled away, something about the entire thing felt wrong. She hated that she didn’t have it in her for revenge like this. Damian looked at her questioningly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Please don’t apologize. That was hot!”

“But my reasons for doing it aren’t. I probably should go now.”

“No, you don’t have to. Tell me what’s wrong. I’m a good listener.”

She smiled at him and shook her head. “I don’t think that would be a good idea. I’m afraid I might do something I’ll regret.”

He stepped closer, stroking her cheek, “Never regret anything that makes you feel good.” He leaned in to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

“I can’t. Sorry for leading you on.” She walked across the street to the hotel. Feeling worse now for what she’d just done than she did after hearing Tom’s explanation. 

When she got back to her room, she had twenty notifications of missed calls, voicemails and texts, all from Tom. She didn’t bother to even check them. She called for a taxi and went to the airport; there was no point hanging around New Jersey any longer. She was ready to go home, and thankfully the airline had an earlier flight which had seats available. She decided to call Jacoby to see if he could pick her up and he was more than happy to help her out. She sent Tom a text telling him he didn’t need to bother picking her up, she’d made other arrangements and then turned off her phone. She knew she’d have to deal with him at some point but she didn’t want to right now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy. NSFW

Tom threw his phone across the room, “Fuck!” He’d gotten the text from Arden and tried calling her to talk but his call went straight to voicemail. He was beyond livid that she hadn’t called him or at least responded to any of his texts and now had text him to not pick her up from the airport in Atlanta.

As he poured himself a glass of whiskey, his mind wandered as to who she’d asked to pick her up. It was possible that she asked Alan but that didn’t seem likely. She’d never mention any other close friends in there short time together, only acquaintances. Then it hit him; Jacoby. That’s the only person it could be. He clenched his fists and slammed the glass down on, the whiskey splashing out on the end table. He’d had enough of this nonsense.

He walked over and picked his phone up off the floor and called Sami, after all this was all her doing. If she’d only kept her mouth shut about what she saw, at least until Arden got back in town, none of this would be happening.

“Hello?” Sami wasn’t certain of who was calling.

“Sami. This is Tom. I hope you know what you’ve started by getting involved in something that didn’t concern you.”

Sami felt the anger rush over her. “Listen here Tom, it concerns Arden and that concerns me. Don’t get it twisted, you’re the one who did wrong.”

“I knew you were going to tell her but my GOD, couldn’t you have waited until she got home? Now she’s told me to not pick her up from the airport and turned her phone off. I’m pretty sure I know who she’s asked to pick her up.”

“I was going to wait but dammit Tom, I couldn’t keep it from her. Maybe you should have told her when she called you since you knew I was going to. She didn’t ask Alan to pick her up, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“No, she asked Jacoby. I’d put money on it.”

Sami fell quiet. She was shocked that Arden would ask him of all people, but honestly she didn’t have many close friends and had never felt comfortable asking for favors or help from anyone so the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course she wouldn’t ask Alan, Arden knew he had his hands full taking care of her.

“Well maybe after she gets home, you two can talk and you can explain whatever the hell was going on with that other woman.”

“Like I told you, she was just someone I used to know. It was nothing.”

“Hmm, okay. Whatever you say. You don’t have to sell me on anything, that’s for Arden to decide.”

There was silence. Sami pulled the phone from her ear and saw he’d ended the call. Now she understood all those times before when Arden had called him an asshole, he most definitely lived up to that right now.

**

Arden boarded the plane and took out a book to read while passengers finished boarding. She knew once she landed in Atlanta and Jacoby took her home, Tom wouldn’t be happy until she talked to him. She also knew he would be livid about her turning off her phone and not talking to him. It was just all too much for her to deal with. Everything between them had been moving at warp speed since she finished school and it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

She looked out the window as the plane sped down the runway for takeoff; her mind going to an easier time in life when the worries and stresses of a relationship weren’t part of her life. Maybe she wasn’t cut out to be someone’s partner. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes as the plane lifted off the ground, something she’d done every time she’d flown. Her dad had told her to close her eyes the first time they flew to help with her jitters when they took off and it had just always been something she found comforting. Once the plane leveled out, she opened them and went back to reading.

At the airport, Jacoby stood waiting for her at the baggage claim, exactly where he was supposed to be. He smiled widely when he saw her approaching. He looked better than she’d remembered, of course he was dressed for work which wasn’t attire she was used to seeing him in. The man could fill out a suit, very nicely indeed.

“Hey. Do you have any checked luggage to get?”

“No, just my carryon. Thank you for picking me up.”

He reached for the bag and Arden didn’t refuse his offer like she normally would. She was tired; the whole ordeal had her physically exhausted. The two made their way to the parking lot.

“Not a problem, Arden. I’d do anything for you. Must have been a short stay.”

“Yes, just overnight. I had an interview.”

“How’d that go?” he sounded genuinely interested.

Arden smiled. “Very well. I have a good feeling about it.”

“So will you have to relocate?”

“No, I can work from home and just fly there as needed. It’s pretty much the perfect job for me right now,” she trailed off, beginning to get lost in her thoughts.

Jacoby noticed and didn’t pry. He wanted to know why her new boyfriend wasn’t there to pick her up. It had bothered him that she was with someone, especially after she’d told him she didn’t want a relationship when he’d asked. Evidently, she wanted one, just not with him. That had stung when he first found out but the pain was beginning to ease.

Arden took her phone out of her purse and powered it on while she waited on Jacoby to put her suitcase in the trunk and unlock the doors. She figured she could read through all the texts on the drive back to Macon and somehow figure out what she was going to do. As Jacoby pulled out of the parking lot, the phone continued to chime with notifications causing Arden to sigh heavily.

“Sounds like you’re really important there,” he teased.

“Yeah, something like that,” she trailed off again and silenced her phone as she began to read through the texts.

**

Tom looked at his watch, thinking Arden should now be arriving at the airport. Unaware of the fact she had taken an earlier flight and was already back home. He had to refrain from driving to her apartment and waiting for her to arrive. He wanted to talk to her, to explain what Sami had seen but he knew that she wouldn’t want him waiting for her when she got home. Maybe she’d at least text him when she got home.

His mind wandered; thinking about her and Jacoby meeting at the airport. Would they share an embrace? A kiss? If so, would that be any different than what had happened earlier with Anna? She’d surprised him when she’d kissed him, but that was Anna. She was always affectionate with everyone. True, they’d dated briefly when he first moved to Macon, but it was never anything serious. They just enjoyed one another’s company and had slept together a handful of times. 

He sighed heavily. Arden and him definitely had some trust issues but they were both adults and should be able to work through this. He knew once she cooled down, she’d be willing to talk about it. That was Arden, she never backed away from the issues. She could go on for hours debating something she believed in. It was one of the many qualities about her that he loved, her passion showed in everything she did. 

His phone lit up and chimed with a text; Arden. 

Hey, I’m home safe. I’ve listened to and read everything you sent. I’m going to take a shower then we can talk. 

So relieved she was now at least responding, he quickly text her back.

Glad you made it safely. Call me whenever you're ready. I love you.

He sunk back into the leather chair, bringing the glass to his lips to finish off the last few sips of whiskey.

**

As Arden dried her hair, she thought about the fact that perhaps she had overreacted. Tom had explained in one of the many voicemails he left that the woman Sami saw him with was someone he once dated casually and it was nothing more. She didn’t think Sami had any ill intent, she was only looking out for her and she was thankful to have her.

Arden curled up on her bed and dialed Tom’s number. Taking a deep breath before pressing the call button, he answered immediately.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. I’ve calmed down and can be rational now. You do understand how hearing something like this affected me, right?”

“Yes, Arden. I’ve thought about if the situation were reversed. Even though I know there is nothing going on between you and Jacoby, I would be hurt if you were to kiss him. So, I understand why you were upset.”

Arden chewed on her lip and didn’t speak.

“You still there?”

“Yes. I want you to know that Jacoby did pick me up from the airport today. There was no kiss or anything but I think we need to be open about these things from now on.”

Tom sighed, relieved. “I had concluded he was picking you up, and even though I’m not thrilled over it, I know you are just friends. I’m glad nothing else happened.”

Again, she fell silent. She had to tell him about what happened in Hoboken. It was now or never, otherwise it would eat at her.

“Tom, something did happen but it wasn’t with Jacoby.”

Tom felt his stomach drop but didn’t say anything.

“After I hung up on you, I went to get a drink at the place I went last night. The same bartender was there and he noticed something was different about my demeanor. I had two shots of tequila, walked outside with him and kissed him.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes. I felt tremendous guilt so I pushed him away and went back to my room. I thought it would make me feel better but it only made it worse.”

Tom exhaled heavily, “I don’t like it but I’m trying to be objective and tame my temper. I know why you did it.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, both of their minds whirling.

“Maybe this has all been too fast.”

“Arden, sweetheart, yes it has been fast but I think we both want this. When you find the right person, things move fast sometimes. I love you and don’t want to lose you but we do have some things we need to sort out. There’s definitely some trust issues and jealousy we need to work on.”

“We’re pretty fucked up, don’t you think?”

He laughed, “Yes, that we are. But I’d rather be fucked up with you than anyone else.”

Arden smiled, she felt the same way.

“So, now that we’ve cleared the air, are you coming over?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d want to but now that we’ve talked, I do.”

“Get your sexy ass over here now.”

**

Arden let herself in the quiet house; they’d exchanged keys a few weeks back. Setting her bag next to the island she looked into the living room and saw no signs of Tom. Figuring he was in his study, she stooped to pet Eros who was wagging his tail in happiness at her arrival before heading down the hallway to find him.

Peering into the study, again there were no signs of him. Perhaps he was in the bedroom, or taking a shower so she approached his bedroom, the door ajar. When she pushed the door open, she was greeted by the ambient glow of candles filling the room. Standing in the doorway, taking in the room, she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. After setting down a shopping bag, his arms moved around her waist, pulling her back against him while he nuzzled against her neck.

“Welcome home, darling.”

She relaxed against him, covering his hands with hers as she exhaled. This felt right. With everything crazy in the world, this was home, he was home. They needed to talk further, she knew they had work to do but that could wait. She needed the comfort of their intimacy now.

Turning in his arms, their eyes met. Both possessing a look of need, a hunger that only the other could fulfill.

“May we never have a repeat of today’s drama,” he said softly.

“Shh, we can discuss all of that later. Right now I just need you.” Arden wrapped her hands around his neck, moving into his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Her tongue tracing his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and biting down. He moaned into her mouth and pushed her towards the bed but she spun around and pushed him down onto the bed. She climbed over his body, straddling him as he tried to sit up, capturing his arms between his body and her legs.

She leaned over him, her face inches from his. Looking deep into his eyes, she spoke. “No. You’re going to lay still and take this.”

His eyes grew wide as he struggled against her. “Arden,” a warning tone in his voice.

“What’s the matter, Tom? Afraid of what I have in mind?”

“Honestly? Yes.”

She laughed wickedly. “I just have a few questions and you will answer me,” she said as she grinded against him.

He gritted his teeth and continued to try to free his arms but she pressed his shoulders into the mattress. 

“So Tom, do all your old lovers kiss you when you see them?”

He didn’t answer, only glared at her. 

“Answer me!”

“No.”

“No, what? No you won’t answer me or no, they don’t?”

“No, they don’t. Do you go around kissing strange men on the regular?” 

Her hand came down hard across his cheek, leaving a red mark. He snapped his eyes back to her, the feral look intensifying.

“Oh, it’s fine for you to interrogate me but when I ask you, it’s a different story. Double standard, I see. Tell me exactly what happened with you and the bartender.”

“How bout I just show you?”

She leaned down, kissing him hungrily as her tongue dove into his mouth. She got caught up in the kiss, lessening her grip on him and he took advantage, flipping them over. They struggled for a bit but he grasped her hands between one of his hands and held them above her head.

“You asshole!” 

His laugh was menacing. “You’re the one who slapped me, remember?”

“Yes and I felt your cock harden the moment I did it. I’m beginning to think you have a thing for getting slapped.”

“Only if you are doing it. Now, are you going to behave if I let you go? I bought something new for us and I want to try it out.”

“Guess you have to let go and see,” she smirked.

“I do believe you will enjoy this, so please behave.”

Tom moved off the bed and retrieved the bag he’d sat down at the door earlier. Shutting the bedroom door, he turned to the bed to find Arden sitting and watching him.

He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“So what type of new toy have you bought us to play with?” she asked excitedly. This was one area they had no issues. Both of them enjoyed trying new things and were open with their curiosities.

“I think this is something we’ll both enjoy. I picked it up earlier today and couldn’t wait to try it with you. It’s just that after everything that happened, I left it in the car so it may not have a charge.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a couples' vibrator. You wear it and it has a remote so I can control how it vibrates. It has a small tail that slips inside you and the part that vibrates is against your clit. Supposedly you can wear it while we fuck.”

Arden’s eyes grew wide. “I want to see it.”

He pulled the box from the bag, opened it and handed the Lelo Tiani to her while he looked at the remote.

“It’s really slick, well smooth. I don’t know, it just feels good.”

“Let me see it just a second,” he said reaching for it. He powered it on, thankfully it had a charge. He rested it back in her hand as he pressed a button on the remote causing her to jump.

“Oh wow! I think this is going to be fun.”

He pressed the remote again to stop the vibrations. “I think you should get undressed now so we can try it out.”

She laid the vibrator on the bed and stood up. Her tank top and shorts found their way to the floor and her bra and panties quickly joined them. Tom looked her over, still mesmerized by her body as if he’d never seen it. 

“Come here,” his voice lower now, sending a jolt of excitement to her core.

She stepped to him and he pulled her down onto his lap. His hands grasped her breasts as his lips found hers again. He rolled her nipples between his fingers before letting one hand fall between her thighs. Pressing against her folds, he found she was ready.

“Well that didn’t take much,” he chuckled.

“It never does with you.”

“Alright. Let’s try this thing out.” He inserted the small end of the vibrator into her and rested the larger end against her clit. He pressed the remote, turning it on the lowest vibration causing a sharp intake of breath from Arden.

“That good on low, huh?”

“Pretty good. Now let’s really try it out. I need you to fuck me. Can you do that?”

“On your hands and knees, darling, and I’ll show you what I can do.”

Arden quickly climbed on the bed, pushing her ass up in the air to open herself for his viewing while he undressed. She heard him groan and couldn’t contain her smile.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, all on display for me.”

“Hurry up Tom, I need you inside me.”

“I can see that.”

She felt the bed dip from his weight, then his hands were on her hips.

“You’ve been naughty today. I think I need to spank you before I fuck you.”

Arden turned her head to look at him, “Oh and you haven’t been?”

“What you did was worse. And by the way, you slapped me earlier.”

“Yes, I did and you fucking loved it so don’t hand me that shit.”

He laughed as his hand came down on her ass cheeks in rapid succession. The moment he stopped, he buried his cock deep within her, a loud gasp escaping her. He began thrusting in and out, hard and fast. This was no time to make love. This was what they needed, to fuck. He grabbed the remote and increased the speed as he gripped her hip tighter. 

“Oh. Dear. God!” she cried out.

“You like that? My naughty girl? You like me fucking you hard and fast while your sweet clit gets pleasured?”

“Yes. God yes! Harder, faster.”

He gripped both hips tightly, there would definitely be bruises there tomorrow. He thrust into her with such force that the mattress began to move off the bed. She cried out his name and he felt her walls tighten around his cock. She’d never orgasmed so fast in all their times together. He could feel the vibrator as he thrust, the new sensation was a welcome one. As she came down from her high, he slowed the vibrator down but not his pace. 

“Please Tom, it’s too much, turn it off,” she begged.

He continued to fuck her at the relentless pace he’d set as he increased the vibrator’s speed again. 

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” she cried out. “You bastard!”

He smacked her ass once more and her second orgasm overtook her immediately. This time he couldn’t hold on and he came with her. He bent over her and bit down hard on her shoulder as his cock twitched and emptied inside her. 

Arden quickly removed the vibrator as she collapsed on the bed. She turned to face him, both still breathless.

“This lil fucker is powerful.”

“I think it’s a keeper, just like you are.” He kissed her softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Tom sat the glass of wine down on the island where Arden was perched on one of the barstools. The two had been fairly silent after leaving the bedroom. She was reading through her emails while he prepared dinner. They both knew the inevitable discussion loomed but neither one was ready to start it just yet.

Arden took a sip of wine and leaned back on the barstool, watching Tom as he put the finishing touches on dinner. She noticed how cooking seemed to relax him, something it’d never done for her. Quite frankly, it had the opposite effect causing her stress and anxiety. The thought of how different they truly were made her chuckle.

Tom glanced over at her and noticed she was looking at him. “See something that humors you?”

“Just making an observation. You are comfortable in the kitchen, it seems to relax you. With me, on the other hand, it just creates undue stress.”

“I guess it’s a good thing that one of us isn’t stressed by it, or we’d starve.” He smiled and returned to the simmering dish on the stove.

“Do I look like I starve? I have some reserves I could tap into. Plus I know how to get take out.”

“Darling, those reserves your speak of, well they give me something to hold onto and something to spank,” a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Arden raised an eyebrow at him, “It always goes back to sex with us, doesn’t it?”

“Well, you have to admit that’s one thing we have that is perfect.”

“I think it might be the only thing that we get right. The rest of our relationship has some issues.”

“But at least that isn’t a problem. So many times it is.” He turned off the stove and took the plates down from the cabinet.

“Yeah but sex isn’t everything. I mean it’s a part of the relationship but everything can’t be solved by it, if that’s all that’s working.”

“Do you think that’s all we have working for us?” He looked at her questioningly.

“Honestly? I don’t know, Tom. I thought we were in a good place but after the fiasco today, I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“How about we eat dinner, then discuss everything? I’m starving and would rather talk after we eat.”

“Okay, we can do that. Let me help you carry everything into the dining room.”

**

After cleaning up the dishes from dinner, Arden and Tom retired to the living room. Eros was stretched out on his cushion in the corner of the room, snoring lightly. The two sipped on their glasses of wine in silence for several moments, neither one sure of how to start the conversation that was needed. Finally Arden broke the silence.

“I think we try to fix everything with sex. That isn’t the answer.” She sat her glass on the coffee table.

“It may not be the answer, but it is very satisfying,” he smiled wickedly.

“You’re incorrigible! I’m being serious.”

“I know. I think we have some things we need to sort out.”

“Yes, like who was that woman today? You told me you hadn’t been serious with anyone since you moved here.”

“I haven’t been, until you. Her name is Anna. I met her shortly after I moved her and we dated for a short while. I was in a new place where I didn’t know anyone so it was nice to have made a connection so soon after arriving but I quickly realized I didn’t have any romantic feelings for her. She was nice and fun to be around at first but she became rather predictable.”

“I know you had a life before you met me just as I had one before meeting you. I’m not going to ask you about the details of everyone you have ever been with because that was before us. It’s just that in this case, I want to know. Did you sleep with her?”

“Yes, but I’m telling you, it was nothing. I had zero feelings for her then and even less now, if that’s possible.”

“So, tell me exactly what happened today.”

“I stopped by the café for a late breakfast and I saw Anna as I was just finishing my food. She came over and said hello and we chatted for a few minutes then I paid my bill and we walked outside. Once outside, she hugged me goodbye and gave me a quick kiss. It was like kissing a relative, nothing sexual at all. Then we parted ways.”

“Okay, I don’t like that but it sounds harmless. Unlike what I did,” Arden rubbed her forehead.

“Yeah, I don’t like what you did either. I’m trying to understand that you were upset but why that was the first thing you did, bothers me.”

“I’m not going to make excuses. I wanted revenge, plain and simple. I figured if you were kissing someone then dammit, so could I. I regret it and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. Sorry that you didn’t believe me when I told you it was nothing. Have I given you a reason to not trust me?”

“You don’t always tell me everything so there is always some wonder, some doubt.”

“We definitely have some trust issues, the both of us. Do you know how pissed I was when I knew Jacoby brought you home?”

“Tom, I don’t want him. How many times do I have to tell you that? If I wanted to be with him, I would be. I’m with you. I love you,” the tears were stinging her eyes and she fought them back but it was useless.

“I love you too, Arden.”

“But I don’t like the way things are right now. Maybe we moved too fast. I’m not used to this.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Tom scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She hesitated but gave in and rested against his chest.

“Sweetheart, we’ll get through this. Talking is always good. That’s where I’ve had issues in the past, not communicating. I know I don’t always tell you everything.”

“You don’t have to tell me everything but I do want to know when something is bothering you. You can’t leave me in the dark and then get upset when I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I will work on that. And I need for you to not jump to conclusions every time you hear something.”

Arden pulled back and looked at him, “You do that too, you know?”

“I know,” he sighed. “There’s something that happened I should probably tell you about. It might help you understand why I am this way.”

“Okay, go on.”

“I was with someone for several years in London. Everyone thought that’d we’d get married and honestly, I thought so as well. We’d actually discussed it a few times and we both were on the same page, or so I thought.”

“So what happened?”

“I found out that she’d been sleeping with my best mate for over a year.”

“Oh my God, Tom.” Her hand flew to cover her mouth.

“Yeah, it did a number on me.”

“Is that why you moved?”

“That was a big part of it.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that,” she hugged him tightly.

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” he said quietly.

The two sat quietly, still embracing.

“You know, that does help explain some things. Thank you for sharing with me,” she spoke against his chest.

“I thought it might.”

Arden raised up, resting her hands on his chest and peered up at him. She sat like that for a moment without speaking.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

She smiled, “I don’t know which one of us is damaged the most.”

“We’re just two damaged souls who found one another.”

“And I think there’s a reason. Only someone who’s damaged can understand.”

“Yes, but we still have to work on it.”

“Oh, I know. It isn’t going to be easy but nothing worthwhile ever is.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. They didn't want to talk to me but finally it happened. I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoy.

“Darling, would you like to go to the Georgia Literacy Advocates Gala in Atlanta on Saturday?” Tom asked, looking up from his laptop. 

Arden was resting on the sofa, still in her pajamas, reading a book. She brought the book down to her lap and glared at him. 

“That’s short notice, Tom. I don’t have anything to wear to something like that.”

“It’s two days, I think you can find something in that amount of time,” he said nonchalantly. 

“How long have you known about this?”

“I received the invitation several weeks ago and purchased the tickets but I forgot all about it. I got a reminder email just now, otherwise I would have totally forgotten it. There’s been a lot going on, you know.”

She nodded. How well she knew. The last few weeks had been intense. The whole fiasco while she was in New Jersey, the two of them sorting out their issues, then her accepting the new job and settling into the new position. 

“What exactly is this gala?”

“It’s their annual fundraising event. I’m a member, joined when I came to work at Mercer.”

“Alright. I’m assuming it’s formal, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Guess I better go shopping then. Not like I have formal gowns in my closet, never had a need.”

“Well now you do.” His eyes lingered over her body stretched out on the sofa. He couldn’t wait to see her in a form fitting formal dress, accentuating her lovely curves. He’d never had the opportunity to see her dressed up, only in simple cotton dresses or her usual jeans or shorts. His eyes moved up to her face where he met hers and she gave a knowing smile.

“Something over here interest you?” she quipped.

“Don’t play coy. You know what you do to me.”

She smirked. “There will be none of that right now. I need to figure out where I’m going to find a dress. There are a few formal wear stores here but who knows what they have. If somebody had given me more notice,” she glared at him, which he ignored, “maybe I wouldn’t be having this issue.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something in town,” he mumbled as he continued looking at the screen. 

Arden realized he wasn’t going to be any help with this so she went to the bedroom to get dressed for a shopping trip. 

Meanwhile, Tom was busy working on his own plan for Saturday.

**

Arden had been able to find an evening gown at a shop in town and it didn’t require any alterations, which was a miracle in and of itself. She was busy editing and proofing one of her work assignments when her phone rang, it was Sami. The two had discussed everything and everyone was now in a good place. Sami had explained her actions and while Tom was not happy about it, he had forgiven her when she apologized. Things seemed to be moving forward.

Sami invited Arden over for lunch, which she accepted. She needed a break, the words were beginning to run together so she told her friend she would be by shortly. 

Later that evening, Arden gathered the garment bag with the gown, and the rest of what she had packed for the weekend, and headed to Tom’s. She usually spent the weekends at his place and a few nights during the week as well. It had been enjoyable being able to spend a good amount of time together but that would be drawing to an end come Monday. He would be returning to his usual schedule at Mercer. 

When Arden arrived, she carried her things into the bedroom as usual but Tom was on her heels. 

“Let me see the dress you bought,” he said reaching for the garment bag.

Arden smacked his hand away. “No! Since you didn’t help me pick it out, then you don’t get to see it until tomorrow night.”

Tom scowled, “That’s not fair.”

“Sweetheart, you know life isn’t fair. Now suck it up. What did you make us for dinner?”

“That’s all you’re concerned with, what I cooked for dinner? I see what I am to you,” he huffed.

“Wow, you sure are being melodramatic this evening. All because you didn’t get your way. Such a pouty little boy.” She stroked his cheek and pressed her finger to his lips. 

“I don’t like it when I don’t get my way. Just know that later, I will get my way and you will not be able to stop me.” His pupils dilated as he spoke. 

“Is that a promise?” She smiled, playfully. 

“Most definitely.”

Over dinner that night, Tom told Arden that they would be staying Saturday night in Atlanta. He had booked a hotel room at the JW Marriott in Buckhead, where the gala was being held. That way they could enjoy their evening and not have to travel home until Sunday afternoon. 

The two put their things into Tom’s car Saturday afternoon and drove the hour and a half to the hotel. The gala was set to begin at seven, so they had plenty of time to get ready once they arrived.

**

Tom stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of Arden. She was standing in front of the full length mirror, putting on lipstick. The gown she wore was floor length, with an open back. The bodice had a deep v-neck and was accented with crystals over a nude fabric. The skirt was black and form fitting with a high side slit and a sweep train.

“Stunning. Absolutely gorgeous.”

Arden turned to face him and smiled. “You approve?”

“Did you have any doubt? No wonder you wouldn’t let me see it. I would have made you put it on immediately.” He stepped closer, putting his hands on her hips. “God, it’s like it was made for you.” 

She smiled, looking him in the eye had never been so easy as it was now with her four inch heels on. She glanced down and nodded to the towel, “Although, I do like that look on you, I don’t think it would appropriate for you to wear that. You need to get dressed or we’ll be late.”

He tried to pull her closer but she pushed him away, “NO! You’ll get lint on my dress!”

“I can’t wait to get back to this room and tear that dress off your body,” he growled.

“You are not tearing anything off me. Do you know how much this thing cost?”

“I really don’t care. I’ll buy you another one.” 

She shivered at his intensity. She knew he meant every word he said. Her eyes lingered over his lean body as he retrieved his tuxedo from the closet. She knew tonight would be enjoyable. 

Downstairs, the gala was in full swing when they arrived. Arden stayed close by Tom’s side as he made his way around the room chatting with the other guests. Tom noticed how every man in the room seemed to take notice of the beautiful woman on his arm. He felt a sense of pride knowing she was with him and only he would be going back upstairs with her. He truly loved her, unlike anyone he’d ever loved before. Even with all of their differences and the speed bumps along the way, he knew he didn’t want anyone else but Arden. 

He doted on her to everyone he spoke with, telling them that she had recently accepted the position of Associate Editor for Wiley Publishing. He seemed to light up whenever he could change the subject from himself to talk about her. 

Everyone was asked to take their seats for dinner to be served. The couple found their way to their table and settled in. After dinner, the winners of the silent auction were announced, awards were presented and speeches were made. 

Throughout it all, the champagne and wine flowed freely. Arden had a nice buzz going, she leaned closer to Tom, resting her hand on his upper thigh. She couldn’t wait to get back upstairs and him to make good on his promises. 

Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Darling, don’t tempt me. I have no issue with having my way with you right here on this table.”

Arden pulled back and smiled seductively, “You sir, are all talk…Professor.”

It had been quite a while since she called him that but it still caused a jolt of excitement in both of them. 

“You know better than that. I always make good on my promises.”

“But you have an image to keep. All of these fancy people will look down their noses and judge you if you try to take me here on the table.”

“Do you think I give a damn about these people?” His voice was low and thick with lust.

“Yes, regardless of how you try to put on the “I don’t care what people think” charade, I know better,” she smiled as she stood and walked away.

Tom, unable to follow her, had to sit and gather his bearings. Arden was right, he was concerned with how his peers viewed him. He always had been and since moving to the States, it was something that had only increased.

Arden returned several minutes later with two glasses of champagne. The two listened while the last speech was given. They announced how much money had been raised for the foundation and everyone stood and gave an ovation to show their support. 

Tom grasped Arden’s hand and pulled her along to the elevator, quickly. He wanted to be the rush of the crowd, he needed to be alone with her. No such luck; the elevator was packed as they rode to their floor. 

Once inside their hotel room, Tom pushed her roughly against the door, kissing her hungrily. Arden moaned into his mouth as he grinded his hips against her. She tugged at his bowtie, tossing it to the floor then pushed his jacket from his shoulders. He backed away from her to rid himself of his jacket and she stepped closer. He threw his jacket onto the floor and spun her around, his hands moving to her shoulders where he pushed the straps of her dress down. His hands moved along her arms as the fabric slid down and pooled at her waist. He slowly brought his hands up to her breasts, cupping and palming them while he attacked her neck and shoulders with kisses and nips. 

“I thought you were going to rip the dress from my body?” Arden asked playfully, turning in his arms.

“I remember you protesting that thought.” His hands moved down to her lower back and grasped the zipper, tugging it down. Her dress fell in a puddle on the floor, Tom stepped back and admired her nearly naked form.

“You’re even more beautiful like this. Bed now!”

Arden walked to the bed, kicking off her heels and pushing the g-string down her legs. 

“I have a little surprise.”

She smiled and looked at him as he walked around the bed, pulling something from each of the corners. She processed what she saw, some sort of restraint system.

“Tom, when? How?”

“While you were in the shower, I put it under the mattress.” He smiled mischievously

“You never fail to surprise me.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d feel that way. Now come lay down so we can test it out.”

Arden centered herself on the bed as he moved over her. She stretched out her arms to each corner where he secured each of her wrists. He kissed her before moving to restrain her ankles. He gripped her left ankle and pulled it to the corner and fastened the restraint snuggly, but not too tight, testing and looking to her face for any discomfort. 

“It’s fine,” she said quietly.

He fastened the strap to her other ankle and pulled it tight, she was now laying spread eagle, completely on display. There was very little amount of slack in the restraints as she pulled against them. He stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes moving over her body splayed out before him. His eyes met hers as he unbuttoned his shirt. 

She bit her lip as she watched him undress, his firm, toned body being slowly revealed to her. She bit her lip as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them to the floor, his hardened cock springing free. Again, his eyes met hers as he began stroking himself. Arden’s eyes instantly darted to watch his movements. Her body was on fire, aching to be touched. 

“Please, Tom.”

“Please what, Arden? What do you want?”

“I want you to stop teasing me and touch me.”

“Is that all, you just want my hands on you?” he smirked.

She whined and pulled against the restraints, he was enjoying this sweet torture. “No, asshole! I want you to kiss me, touch me, lick me and fuck me!”

He laughed heartily as he climbed onto the bed. He wasted no time, he settled between her thighs, pushing his fingers into her folds. He kissed her lower abdomen, moving down and dipping his tongue into her wetness. She tried to buck her hips at the sensation but the restraint was doing it’s job all too well. He gripped her hips firmly as he continued to lavish her with his tongue, circling her clit until she begged for more. He flicked his tongue over the swollen bud several times then grazed it with his teeth before sucking it between his lips. Arden cried out as he pushed two fingers inside her dripping heat. Curling them in a come hither motion, her legs began to tremble. She grasped at the straps that were attached to her wrists and pulled; there was no way she was going to break free but she needed something for leverage.

“Fuck Tom! I’m coming!” 

He felt her body tense then shake as she clenched around his fingers. He pulled his fingers from her and brought them to his mouth where he sucked them clean. He moved beside her, she was still breathless as he kissed her gently.

“Dear God,” was all she could say.

“Darling, I’m nowhere near done with you but I do think I need to remove some of these restraints otherwise it’s going to not be as much fun. I do love how you work your hips.” He kissed her again and disappeared back down the bed, freeing her legs. He massaged her ankles where the cuffs had been and kissed them tenderly.

He moved back over her, kissing her neck, down the column of her throat, biting along her collarbone before dropping further down and circling her left nipple and sucking it into his hot, wet mouth while her palmed her right breast. Then a trail of kisses, and he was on her right breast performing the same action. 

Arden lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She felt him hard against her hip and she wanted him, needed him. He shifted and now rested between her legs, the head of his cock close to her entrance. She raised her hips off the bed as she wrapped her legs around him tightly.

His eyes searched hers, “You’re going to be the death of me, woman.”

“Just fuck me already.”

He pushed into her and they both moaned. All of the buildup, neither would last tonight. He’d wanted her the moment he saw her in that dress, well he wanted her all of the time but for the sake of argument, that’s when his blood had began to heat on this night. He tried to hold himself back but she was circling her hips and grinding against him in the most delicious way. He was fighting a losing battle. 

“Fuck, Arden. You feel so amazing. I’m not going to last.”

“Neither am I. You just feel too good inside me. So full.”

His thrusts became more erratic, his hand moved between them and pressed down on her lower abdomen. That’s when she went over the edge, the sensation of her g-spot being stimulated too much to bear. Her walls spasmed around his cock as she called out his name. He thrust through her orgasm, losing his control only a moment later. He let out a guttural moan as he came undone.

He collapsed beside her, both breathless as he unhooked the cuffs from her wrists. She rolled over and kissed him deeply once freed. 

“Let’s make sure we don’t leave these here when we go home tomorrow.”

“I take it that you enjoyed them?”

She smiled at him, “Like you even have to ask.”

“I’m so glad you’re in my life and you have the same kinks as I do.”

“Sweetheart, you are only just beginning to see my kinks.”

“Hmm, really? Please tell me more, my love.”

“I’ll show you, but right now I need to rest. Two mind blowing orgasms back to back take a lot of our this girl.”

He laughed, “Glad I could be of service. Now come here.”

He wrapped his arms around her as she rested against his chest and both quickly fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to bring this story to an end. I've enjoyed Professor and Arden and their journey throughout this story; honestly wasn't sure where this would go when it started. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and reading. I've enjoyed your comments and hope the ending is satisfactory. Who knows, they may show up again later down the road; only time will tell.

Tom woke early the next morning; Arden was sleeping soundly on his chest, her body curled up close to his. He tried to remember what his life had been like before she came in and blew him away. He didn’t want to think about a life without her in it. Throughout all the good times, the amazing sex, the misunderstandings and the learning all the quirks of one another’s personalities, he’d fallen deeply in love with her. 

He traced his hand over her back, stilling when she moaned and wiggled a bit. He didn’t want to wake her, he wanted to enjoy their quiet closeness and let her rest. He himself was back asleep a short while later; he figured there was no need to be in any rush so he let sleep overtake him.

Arden woke up, lifted her head and peered at the clock, it was nine o’clock. She turned her head back to focus on Tom. She was surprised he was still asleep; he was always the one to wake up first. Her eyes moved over his features, so peaceful and yet still somehow handsome even when he slept. God, she never knew she could love someone so much. She smiled to herself as she began tracing her fingers over his stubble. She preferred it when he didn’t shave, the way it tickled her sensitive skin when he kissed her neck, her breasts, her sex. She had to fight back a giggle at the thought. She continued moving her finger over his face, trying to provoke a reaction from him, but he was still as a statue. Not being one to give up quickly, she decided to up the ante. Lifting the sheet, she moved so that she was now straddling him and pressed her body against his as she rolled her hips. That had the desired effect, he was now smiling. She kissed him softly and he quickly reacted, pulling her to him tightly as he deepened their kiss. She pulled away, breaking the kiss and smiled down at him, “Good morning.”

His eyes opened slowly. “Mmm, yes. I’d say it is. How about waking me up like this everyday?” His voice heavy with sleep.

“That will be a problem since you are an early bird and I like to sleep in, lover.”

“Well if you promise this kind of treatment, I could be persuaded to sleep in.” 

“Then we’d both be late for work,” she bent and kissed his neck, “every,” a kiss on his cheek, “single,” a kiss on the tip of his nose, “day.” Finally he had enough and claimed her lips as his hands moved down to grip her hips.

“I think perhaps I should restrain you and have my way with you, Professor. What would you say to that?”

“I think you should have done that why I was still sleeping.”

Arden pulled her knees up and sat up, her hands resting on his chest. “I recall that you seemed to enjoy being handcuffed so what exactly is the difference?”

“Because right now, I’m touching you and I want to keep doing so,” his hands moved from her hips, up her sides and cupped her breasts. 

She closed her eyes, her head falling back slightly at the sensation of his hands on her, palming her breasts before rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefinger.

“Do you honestly not want me touching you?” he asked as one hand slipped down over her stomach.

Arden stared into his eyes, “Do it, touch me.”

“Where?”

Her eyes narrowed, “You know where, don’t play coy with me.”

He smirked, “I’m not. I just want you to tell me what you want.”

She rolled her eyes, knowing there was no way around it. “I want you to touch my clit. I want to feel your fingers moving around and over it then pressing deep inside me. Curling them while you work them in and out of me, all the while rubbing my clit with your thumb.”

Tom smiled, “Well now, a woman that knows what she wants. I like that.”

“So get to it then!”

“So demanding for someone not in control.”

“Do it or I get up and go take a shower without you. I can take care of things myself and you can be left to deal with this all alone,” she took his hard cock in her hand and gently squeezed.

“You wouldn’t?!”

“Test me,” she went to climb off him but he quickly grabbed her around the waist and rolled her over, pinning her beneath him.

“Not so fast,” his mouth found hers once again as his fingers made their way to the apex of her thighs. He pressed his fingertips against her hot flesh as she whimpered into his mouth. Distributing her wetness around and over her clit as he circled the sensitive bud. Slowly he pressed two fingers inside her, moving them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I need more.”

“Tell me,” his breath hot on her neck.

“I need you inside me. Please Tom.”

He withdrew his fingers and placed his cock at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing his cock over her folds.

“Is that what you want?”

She bucked her hips, trying to pull him in.

“Ah, ah, ah! Answer first.”

“Yes! That’s what I want. I want you to fuck me!” she yelled.

He smiled wickedly as he entered her in one smooth thrust. 

The way she felt around his cock, the way she moaned and cried out his name as he moved in and out. Her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, her nails scratching his skin as she orgasamed; it was the closest thing to perfection he’d ever known. He only knew he never wanted any of this to end.

He fought to get back to the moment; the momentary escape of pure bliss while wonderful, was not allowing for him to give her what she needed. She gripped onto him tightly, begging him to go faster and harder to which he quickly obliged.

He lifted her legs up to his shoulders, allow him to thrust deeper into her now quivering body. 

“Oh God! Yes! Yes! YES!” 

He felt her spasm around his cock as her nails dug into his back. The sharp pain along with her moans pushed him over the edge. With one final powerful thrust he groaned and reached his release. Collapsing on the bed beside her, both breathless, he pulled her into his arms. Now was the perfect time.

“Arden,” he panted.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

She turned to face him, “And I love you.”

“I never want to be without you.”

Arden rolled onto her side and propped up on her elbow and smiled. “Well I’m not planning on going anywhere.”

“I would like for you to move in with me. We already spend most of our time together and I hate the nights you go home and I have to sleep alone.”

“So you just want me there to keep the bed warm?” she teased.

He shot her a look. “I’m being serious here.”

“I was joking. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Tom laughed, “Oh darling, you do realize men don’t wear knickers, right?”

“I’m an American, I don’t know what I’m talking about. Don’t judge me!”

The pair laughed for a moment then grew quiet.

“I was serious. What do you think about moving into my place? There’s plenty of room. We can turn one of the spare bedrooms into an office for you so you’d have your own workspace.”

Arden rolled back over and sat up, it was obvious he’d been thinking about this for some time. Truthfully the idea was a bit frightening; she’d lived by herself for years. It would take time to adjust, for both of them but that would always be the case.

“Well, it does make sense. I’m there most of the time as it is. I do have to admit I’m a bit scared. Living with someone is a big step.”

“I know it is, but it’s one I’d like to take with you.”

Arden sat quietly for a few minutes then let out a slow breath. “Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Tom. I will move in with you.”

THE END


End file.
